A Summer To Remember?
by ForeverNemi
Summary: Nick and Demi have been best friends ever since they were twelve. They were lucky to both star in their first movie alongside the other Jonas Brothers Joe and Kevin. What does Nick think when Demi and Joe start dating? Will a three month summer in LA with Demi help Nick figure out his feelings for her or will it jeopardise their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you New York you've been a great crowd!" The crowd roared as we finished the last song of our third tour. We all ran backstage and headed for our dressing room.

"Finally we're finished!"

"Now we've got the whole summer to relax. No tours. No music videos. Just the beach, us and a whole load of beach babes!" Joe explained as he walked towards the shower.

"So Kev are you bringing along Kate?"

"I'm not sure, I mean I want to but we're going through a bit of a rocky patch."

"Why is everything ok?"

"I don't know, I hope so. I'm just glad the tours finished so I can spend some more time with her. You know?"

"So I'm guessing she is coming then. Have you asked her yet?" I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

"No I'm going to ask her tonight after dinner."

"Cool, well I'm gonna go check on Demi."

"Alright mate."

I wandered over to the snack table and grabbed a plate of food for Demi knowing she would be hungry after the show. I cared too much for this girl, but I didn't care. She was my best friend, wasn't I supposed to care too much? We'd been best friends since we were twelve when we first met in music class. I was knocked over by her voice and she was amazed by my voice and with the amount of musical instruments I play. We also did Camp Rock together which was great. We've been best friends ever since. On my way to her dressing room I realised I hadn't showered or changed, it was too late now anyway. I reached her dressing room and knocked twice. No answer. I waited for a minute or two. I knocked again a little harder. No answer. I turned the handle, and the door opened. I heard the shower blast. That's why she didn't hear me knock. Her dressing room was typical for an eighteen year old girl. Make-up was spread across the room, clothes covering every inch of the floor and of course the necessary electronics she 'couldn't live without'. I placed the food on the table and cleared a chair of clothes onto the floor. As I took my seat the bathroom door swung open and Demi walked out in nothing but a red lace bra with matching panties. As much as I needed to look away my eyes physically wouldn't. My eyes raked her body up and down seeping in every single curve until my eyes met hers.

"Nick what are you doing in here?"

"Errr, I brought you some food."

"Thanks." She smiled before walking over towards the plate of food.

"Demi, can you please go put some clothes on?" _Because if you don't I'm going to lose the will to live._

"Why, you've seen me in my bikini? It's the same thing?"

"No it's far from the same thing. Plus I'm a teenage boy and your practically half naked in front me, whether your my best friend or a complete stranger it's gonna have an effect on me. Now go."

She huffed and walked over to her closet, choosing a shirt and pulling it on. It wasn't until she sat down that I recognised it as my Lakers jersey.

"Better Dad?"

"Demi, don't call me dad." _Because right now I'm having indecent thoughts about you._

"Why because you were checking me out?" She kinked her right eyebrow up as she grinned.

_Holy shit that was sexy._

"Dem, I wasn't checking you out, I was just shocked."

"Whatever, anyway I'm starving!"

She grabbed the plate of food and began eating away. The food was gone in a matter of minutes.

"Wow, you really were hungry?" I chuckled as she attempted to hit me in the arm.

"So Nick has ermm Joe said anything about me?"

"Dem come on?"

"What I just wanna know?"

"Fine. He said that the date went really well and he's gonna ask you out again soon." My chest tightened at the mention of the words Demi, Joe and date. _Weird, that's never happened before._

"Oh my god! Wait he really said that?" Demi squealed.

_Oh I completely forgot Demi's had a crush on Joe since Camp Rock, so like three years. I hate the way Joe gets all the girls even Demi. _

"Yes now Demi stop screaming!"

"Okay, I'm back."

"What are you doing this summer?" Her smile faded.

"I've got to spend 3 fricking months with my cousins in Texas."

"What? Why?"

"My parents are going to Canada, and they said they don't trust me alone so I have to go."

"Come with us to our beach house in LA?"

"Really?"

"Yeah it should be fine with the boys, I'll just ask my parents?"

"Okay."

_"Hi mom, can Demi come to the beach house with us this summer? Yeah, okay ring me back when you find out? Love you, bye."_

"They said its fine, their just ringing your parents up now!"

"OMG this is going to be so fun! You're the greatest best friend of all time!"

"I like the sound of that!" Demi jumped up from her seat and onto my lap just as my phone rung.

_"Yeah okay, bye."_

"Dem, your parents said you can't go?"

"What! Are you kidding me?"

"No they said that your cousins have already made plans for you over the summer." I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer.

"Nicholas Jonas are you lying?

"Don't call me Nicholas, Demetria!"

"Nick, I'm gonna get you for that!"

"Hey Demetria your ticklish right?" I grinned as my hands tickled her stomach.

"Ni—Sto—Okay, I'm sorry." My hands stopped their movements but stayed on her hips.

"De-"

The door swung open and Joe walked in.

"Whoah what's going on here?"

"Nothing." We both said at the same time. Demi climbed off of my lap and walked towards Joe. He bent down and pecked her cheek.

_My chest tightened again as Joe kissed Demi; maybe I had a cold coming or something._

"Nick, earth to Nick." I hadn't realised I was daydreaming until someone pulled one of my curls.

"Ouch! What?"

"We're all going out for dinner you coming?"

"Yeah, let me get changed."

"We'll meet you in the limo."

Joe wrapped his hand around Demi's small hand; I saw her body freeze before they walked off down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It'd been two days since we'd finished the tour and we were just on our way to Demi's house. The sun was shining; the whole family were together I could tell this was going to be a good three months. My parents and Frankie were only staying for two weeks, so that leaves the beach house to us four alone for two months. Everybody was excited apart from Kevin and I had a pretty good idea why. I shuffled up closer to him and he turned his head towards me. His eyes were puffy and red; it looked like he had been crying.

"Kev, are you alright?"

He shook his head, his small curls bouncing at the same time.

"What's up?" I began to worry; Kevin's only upset when something is wrong, this never happens.

"Kate cheated on me."

"What! Are you serious? How do you know?"

"I went round there last night to ask her to come to the beach house with us and I found her in bed with someone." I saw him clench his fist as the memories of last night flashed back into his mind.

"Kev, mate I'm sorry."

"I loved her, but I guess she didn't love me back."

"That's no reason to cheat on you; she could have talked to you about it. Cheating is not the way around everything."

"I just need to understand why she did it. I mean so she wasn't in love with me but she liked me more than a friend. I don't get it."

"Has she tried to contact you?"

"My phone's been ringing nonstop for the past hour and half, I don't want to speak to her or see her face ever again."

"Kev, can I tell her that, she needs to know to stop bothering you. This summer you can forget about her, find a new girl or just have some alone time, okay?"

"I'm gonna stay single for a while, I don't feel like having another relationship right now. My phones in my bag, call her when you get to Demi's, I don't want to hear the conversation."

"Okay, everything will get better, I promise."

He nodded his head and turned his head back around so he was watching the passing cars and landscapes.

_How could Kate cheat on him? She told me she loved him, she didn't even tell him that? If she could only see the damage she has caused him. He's broken. _

The car stopped shortly after outside Demi's house. I grabbed Kevin's phone before leaping out of the car.

"Nick I'll get Demi I need to ask her something."

"Joe, I'm getting her, I need to talk to her as well."

"Nick she's my girlfriend not yours." His hands shot up to his mouth before he even finished the sentence.

"What do you mean 'girlfriend'?"

"I didn't say girlfriend."

"Joe!"

"Fine, yes she's my girlfriend."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

_My chest tightened again. Was I jealous? No I couldn't be Demi's my best friend. That's just weird._

"Okay so I should have told you but Demi said not to."

"Whatever I don't care, go get your girlfriend."

"Nick come on?"

_I was so angry. Why wouldn't she want me to know?_

I walked back to the car and turned around to see Joe just entering the house.

"Hey mom you go on without me, I'm going to get a cab back to the house, I forgot some things."

"We can drop you back home son."

"No, it's fine. I'll drive down in my car."

"Okay drive safe and text me when you get there."

"Okay love you mom."

"Love you too, be careful."

I hailed a cab over. Luckily the driver didn't recognise me. I arrived back home ten minutes later. I paid the driver and gave him a thirty dollar tip which was rewarded with a toothy grin. The house was quiet, it was strange and I'm not sure that I liked it. I grabbed my keys and the garage remote and locked the front door. I decided against my mustang and clambered into my white Audi r8. The cream leather seats were a comfort to my strained back. My phone beeped from inside my pocket. The screen lit up and it showed twelve messages from Demi, eleven missed calls and nine voicemails. I turned my phone off and chucked it on the backseat. The engine revved, I loved driving this car, the engine always sounded so sweet. The garage door opened and I drove out making sure the door closed after me.

I hadn't even been on the road for ten minutes and I was already thinking about Demi and Joe being a couple. What if this affects our friendship? Oh hell of course this is going to affect our friendship, she'll want to see more of him meaning less of me. Whatever happened to no girl comes between the trust of us brothers? I swear to god if he breaks her heart I'll kill him. My grip on the steering wheel tightened, turning my knuckles white. My phone beeped, I'm sure I turned it off. I pulled over so I could check who messaged me. It wasn't my phone it was Kevin's. I completely forgot I had it, I decided I'd ring Kate now and let some of my anger out on her. I dialled her number; she picked up on the first ring.

"Kevin baby, I'm sorr-"She sobbed.

"Kate it's Nick."

"Why do you have Kevin's phone?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"He gave me his phone because he's pissed at you. He doesn't want to see your face or hear your voice ever again." I was getting angrier than before thinking about how much she'd hurt Kevin.

"It was a mistake, it will never happen again."

"Your right it won't because he doesn't want anything to do with you. Kate he loved you so much and you broke his heart. Why? I don't understand. You told me you loved him but you never told him?"

"How could I tell him that without getting hurt in the future?"

"You take the risk! But it's too late now. Kevin doesn't want you calling him anymore, it's over between you two and that was your choice when you started sleeping with someone else. Bye Kate."

I hung up just before she could start her sentence. That girl was so full of crap, the only time she 'liked' Kevin was when she needed money, or new clothes. It was always the same. I'm glad she cheated on him, now Kevin can focus on finding someone who loves him for him and not for his fame and money.

This summer I needed to find a girlfriend. The last girlfriend I had was Selena; Demi's girl best friend. Any girl I fall for always ends up falling for Joe shortly after they've met him. I was tired of being a virgin. I was going to lose it this summer. Fuck that 'I want to lose it to someone special' crap. I had no one 'special' and I can't see anyone 'special' in the future. Being alone always gives me crazy ideas but this one was perfect. By the end of the summer I wouldn't be a virgin. I would be like any other eighteen year old boy. Normal.

A knock on my window shook me from my daydream of getting laid this summer. I rolled down my window to be greeted with two teenage girls.

"OMG your Nick Jonas!"

"Yes I am."

"Can we have an autograph and a picture?"

"Yeah sure!"

I switched the engine off and clambered out of the car. I was immediately grabbed and hugged by one girl while the other took the picture, then they swapped. They pulled out two notebooks and asked me to sign them both.

"Thank you so much! You're my favourite Jonas!"

"You're mine as well! You're hotter than Joe!" I couldn't help but smile these girls were adorable, I've never been told that I was someone's favourite Jonas and that I was hotter than Joe.

"Thank you, well sorry but I have to go, I have a family vacation to get to! Do you have Twitter?"

"YES!" They both screamed in unison.

"Write your names on my hand and I'll maybe follow you?" I said with a chuckle.

They both screamed and wrote their names as big as they could on my hand.

"Goodbye." I glanced at my hand. "Emma and Ashley."

As I climbed back into my car I heard them squeal one more time.

"OMG Nick Jonas knows our names!"

"Have a good vacation Nick!"

"I will!"

Before I left I pulled out my phone, ignoring the texts clicked onto Twitter.

"_Just met the two loveliest girl's EmmaJenkinsJB AshleySmithJonas have a good summer girls!"_

I pulled away as they both pulled out their phones, their mouths dropped in shock. It's amazing how one little gesture can make someone's day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two and a half hours later I arrived outside our beach house. I really didn't want to go in there, the thought of Joe and Demi with their tongues down each other's throats had been in my mind the whole drive down here. The engine calmed and I could hear laughter coming from inside the house. The laugh was too loud for a Jonas; it definitely belonged to a Lovato. I could spot a Demi laugh wherever in the world I was. I walked up to the front door and let myself in. The house was empty meaning everybody was in the garden. The smell of barbecue chicken filled my senses. I walked into the kitchen to get a drink before heading outside; I crashed into someone with a hard chest.

"Nick, you're here."

"Well clearly if you can see me."

I stalked back towards the kitchen to grab a beer. A strong hand grabbed my shoulder forcing me to turn around.

"What's your problem?"

"You. You're my problem. Dating my best friend what the hell is that about?"

"I don't get it. You were fine with us going out on dates but now we're in a relationship you flip out?"

"Whatever. But you break her heart I'll kill you."

I stormed off outside in search of my parents to put them at ease for me driving down on my own. I didn't care how harsh I'd been on Joe he knows how I feel about any of my brothers dating my best friend. I don't know what part of that he doesn't understand? It amazed me the fact that I was mad at Demi but yet I always put her feelings before anyone else's. I spotted my mom and dad standing around the barbecue laughing at something.

"Nick honey, you're here in one piece I see?"

"Yeah, is that dinner? I'm starving!"

"Yeah, it'll be ready in fifteen, go shower, you smell!" She pointed the tongs at me and scrunched her face up.

"Thanks mom!" I laughed as I walked towards the house. Everything in here looked the same as it did last year. The paintings never changed, the furniture stayed in the same place and the garden looked the same. My room looked similar but different. It was probably because I hadn't unloaded all my stuff yet and the room must have looked empty. I began packing my clothes away into my drawers when I began to work up a sweat. I pulled off my t-shirt and slung it onto my bed. I finished unpacking my clothes and started on my other holdall. The room looked much better; my guitar was placed in the corner of the room, the closets filled with clothes and the shelves stacked with pictures. I know we were here only here for three months but I would miss home so my plan was to make this room like my room back home. It looked pretty similar I must say.

The bathroom door swung open and once again Demi stood there in nothing but her bra and panties. Her hand tousled her hair, little water droplets escaping and falling onto the floor.

_My best friend was hot. How have I never realised this? Jheez I wish that was my hand in her hair. Wait did I really just think that? This was my best friend I was thinking about, my insanely hot best friend. Wait, am I lusting after my best friend?_

However much I wanted to look at her I couldn't she was my best friend. There must be a law for not being able to think about your best friend like that right? I cleared my throat causing Demi to jump. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I've known you for six years and you'd never seen me in my underwear but in the space of three days you've seen my twice? That's not fair. Nick strip." A wide smile formed at her mouth.

_Was she expecting me to strip? I was already half naked in front of her. If anyone had walked in at this moment they would think that we were going to do the complete opposite of what we were actually doing. _

Her eyes travelled down my torso, beads of sweat dripped down past my abs. I could have sworn she licked her lips. She looked back up at me, the smile slowly fading, her eyes darkened while she bit her bottom lip.

_Holy shit she's biting her lip, that's such a turn on. Oh god she looks so hot. I've never felt this desire for someone._

She took three steps towards me so she stood in front of me. Still biting her lip, she trailed her hands down my torso, her nails raking over my abs. A bead of sweat travelled down my abs not long after I felt a hot wetness on my stomach. I looked down to see Demi's tongue licking and sucking at my abs. I groaned. This shouldn't be happening. It was so wrong, but it felt so right. Her tongue trailed up until she reached my neck. She sucked and soothed with her tongue leaving a purple bruise just above my collarbone. I felt her warm breath on my ear, her teeth sunk into my earlobe causing a groan from the back of my throat.

"Nick, do you know how long I've wanted you?" She whispered into my ear. It was so seductive. Before I knew what I was doing I slammed her against the wall immediately attaching my lips to hers. Her mouth opened due to the shock of being pressed against the wall. My tongue moved against hers so smoothly it was like we were dancing the tango. Her hands found their way to my hair; she pulled and tugged on every curl she could get her hands on.

"I love your curls Nick." She breathed throughout the kiss.

My hands travelled down her body causing the small hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. My hands gripped her ass as I hoisted her up, Demi immediately wrapping her legs around my waist, my fingers found their way to her panties. I stopped making sure this is what she wanted, her head nodded as she crashed her lips back onto mine. I pushed the panties to the side as I thrusted two fingers inside of her, stifling a moan from the back of her throat. I pulled away for mere seconds before trailing my lips down her neck and across her collarbone, leaving a love bite in the exact same place as where she left one on me. She began to shake as she rode out her orgasm, she bit her lip when she finished. Her hands reached down to my jeans as she yanked them down along with my Calvin Klein's. Before I could ask what she was doing her small hand wrapped around me, her movements slow but painful. My hand gripped around hers moving both our hands up and down several times before I let her do it herself. My orgasm was nearing closer and closer when she began to call my name. That's weird why was she calling my name, I wasn't doing anything to her. 'Nick it's dinner.' Why was she telling me that it's dinner? As I opened my eyes I spotted Kevin above me shaking his head with a smile on his face. When did I fall asleep?

"It's dinner."

"Yeah, thanks." I was slightly embarrassed; he obviously knew what type of dream I was having.

"Did you speak to Kate?" He had a stern look on his face.

"Yeah I told her that what she did was wrong and that you didn't want to see or speak to her again."

"What did she say?"

"She was crying, and saying it was a mistake and that it would never happen again."

"Good."

"Good that she was crying?"

"Yeah I want her to feel one tenth of the pain she's caused me!"

"Okay, let's go get dinner."

"I'm gonna leave you to sort that out." He pointed at my crotch; I looked down to see that I had a bulge in my pants.

"Errr, okay." I was so embarrassed, I know he was my brother but what if he heard me saying Demi's name?

"I'll tell them you're in the shower and you'll be down in five." He nodded and walked out the door.

_This was fucked up now. I was having dreams about Demi? What this girl did to me was unbelievable. Was it just lust for my best friend or is it something more? I'm going to talk to Kevin about it tonight._

I sorted my business out and headed down the stairs, laughter filled the room again but this time there were many different laughs. As soon as I walked everyone stopped and looked at me, I nodded at my parents and my little brother and slouched down into the seat which was coincidentally opposite Demi. When I looked up everyone had gone back to eating apart from Demi, she was staring at me with pleading eyes. I looked away as quickly as possible, I was still angry but how could I look at her with the dream that I just had about her?

The rest of dinner she never stopped looking at me, it was making me nervous. My mom cleared the table and came back in with dessert.

"Mom, I'm gonna skip dessert, dinner was great, thanks." I kissed her on the cheek before making my way up the stairs. As soon as I stepped into my room I let out a huge breath that I didn't know I was keeping in.

I climbed into my bed just as the door opened. I turned to be greeted with an angry Demi.

"Demi what do you want, I'm tired?"

"Why are you ignoring me? Have I done something wrong?"

_Joe must not have told her that I knew or she's being completely oblivious to the fact that I know._

"Demi please leave, can we deal with this in the morning?"

"No I want to know why you're pissed at me!"

"Like you don't know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're dating my fucking brother and you didn't even bother to tell me?" I shouted causing her to flinch. I'd never shouted at anyone like that but I was so angry I couldn't care.

"But why are you so angry about it?"

"Do you not get it Demi? You lied to me."

"No I haven't!"

"Yesterday I asked if there was anything going on between you and Joe, you said no?"

"I'm sorry! It's just that I needed to get used to it before everyone knew about us."

"Demi, I'm not just everyone I'm your best friend, surely that means something?" Right now I was hurt. Does that mean she didn't trust me?

"I know."

"Don't you trust me?" I was defeated I just wanted to go to sleep.

"How could you ask me that?"

"Well you didn't tell me, is it because you thought I'd go to the 'magazines' and tell them your love life?"

"You're being so childish Nick! I was scared of Joe alright! I'm scared he's going to hurt me and leave me like he does the rest of the girls he's dated. Sorry if what I did was so bad but I didn't want everyone knowing that I was just another girl he used and tossed away when he got bored of them!" The tears ran down her face as she screamed the last words at me.

I jumped up from the bed and pulled her into my arms. Her tears soaked the hem of my t-shirt; her small hand balled my shirt as she cried. I hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. When she eventually stopped crying I apologised.

"Dem, I'm sorry I didn't know that's how you felt. Why didn't you tell me what you were feeling?"

"I thought you were going to judge me."

"Best friends don't judge." I felt her smile against my neck. Her warm breath tickled my neck reminding me of my dream.

_How can I think about that now when she's just been crying? Get it together Nick._

"Want me to take you to Joe's room?"

"Sorry to disappoint but now your parents know that we're dating they've put me in your room with you."

_I shouldn't be happy but I was. Demi could snuggle up to me when she's cold, I would be the one to hold her at night while her boyfriends in the other room. This is great._

"Come on then Miss Lovato, let's get you to bed." I picked her up and placed her into the bed.

"Mmm Nick this smells of you."

"Well it is my bed!"

"I like what you smell of." She mumbled before closing her eyes and drifting off.

I slid in next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist bringing her even closer to me. She nuzzled her face into my neck and moaned. She kissed my neck once before she draped her arm across my bare stomach. This was nice. It was like we fitted together perfectly. That was my last thought before I drifted off dreaming about Demi yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I woke Demi was still sleeping, man she looked adorable. A ray of sunlight seeped through the gap in the blinds and landed on the right side of her face, she looked like an angel. She stirred and moved closer to me, her skin was cold so I wrapped her in my arms and she immediately settled and went back to sleep.

I don't know when I fell back to sleep but when I woke up Demi was no longer beside me. I thought she'd be using the toilet but when I checked she wasn't there. I checked in every room and in the pool, she wasn't there. I began to worry, where would you go at eight in the morning? If she went to the beach she would have left me a note right? I pulled on some shorts and a shirt and went looking for Demi out on the beach. It was quite easy to know that she was not here because there were about five people on the beach jogging or walking their dog, and they were all male. I decided I would go on further down the beach in case she was lost.

_I hope she's not lost or scared. God Demi where are you? Why did you not just stay in bed with me? _

An hour passed of searching the beach and the local shops for any glimpse of Demi, there were none. I decided I'd head back and hope that she was back home, if not I was going straight to my parents. I had rung her phone earlier left her several messages, no answer. When I finally arrived home my little brother Frankie was watching cartoons on the TV.

"Nick are you alright, you look kinda pale?"

"No I'm fine; just feel a bit under the weather." I didn't want to scare Frankie, he was close with Demi and I didn't want him to be upset as well.

"Okay, can you make me some breakfast I'm hungry?" He smiled sweetly.

"You've got hands do it yourself?" I chuckled as I headed up the stairs.

_How am I going to tell my parents that Demi's missing? What are her parents going to say? They'll flip at me and then my parents! Holy crap. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions, she might be doing some shopping, I think I'll leave it until later. But what if she is missing and the longer I put off telling my family the less chance we'll find her? This is too complicated. I need Kevin._

As I neared my parents' bedroom at the end of the hallway I began to shake, if this is really happening I'll lose my best friend, the media will find out and everyone will hate us and think that it was our fault. Demi where the hell are you? As if that was a calling of some sort I heard a familiar laugh from back down the hall. Was I hearing things or was that Demi's laugh? There it was again, that is Demi, she's been in Joe's room all along? I'm such a fucking idiot of course she would be in there; they are a 'couple' now. She obviously snuck in there early this morning after I fell back to sleep. How could I be so stupid? Thinking that she's missing, I really need to talk to Kevin about this whole situation.

My mum made us all breakfast and the entire time I spent looking at Demi and Joe being a 'couple' and acting like a 'couple'. It's like he was trying to make me jealous.

_Ha I have Demi and you don't, all you are is a lousy best friend._

As soon as breakfast was finished I escaped the table as quickly as possible beckoning to Kevin to follow me on the way. It was late morning and the breeze out by the pool was perfect, the heat wasn't unbearable but just right to go to the beach and not need to be in the water 24/7 to stay cool. The slight breeze was blowing my curls in my face as Kevin came by and sat next to me dangling his feet into the pool. We sat in silence for a minute breathing in the sea air and looking out onto the beach before he decided to speak.

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing really, you?"

"Nick you wouldn't have called me out here if nothing was going on?"

"Okay fine, I know you've just come out of a serious relationship and all but I feel like you're the only one I can speak to about this."

"What's on your mind little bro?"

"I don't know how to say it."

"Just say it, I'm not gonna judge."

"I have a crush on Demi."

"A crush?"

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't expecting that, are you sure it's a crush?"

"I mean yeah, I get jealous whenever Joe touches her or kisses her and I'm just sat there wishing it was me."

"Nick I don't think you have a crush on Demi, I think that your jealous of Joe because of what he shares with Demi."

"Kev, I thought that too at the start but I don't know I just have these dreams about her every night?"

"What kind of dreams?"

"You know." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Okay Kevin I have dreams about me and her you know doing stuff."

"Oh I see how long have you felt like this?"

"I've been looking at her differently for like a month now but I only realised my feelings for her in the past week."

"What do you mean differently?"

"I'm always checking her out and thinking how hot she is. She just blows me away man, and I can't focus on anything else, she's always on my mind. I don't know what to do."

"Okay, so you have a big crush on your best friend, who don't I mean she's hot it's kind of normal I suppose?"

"Kev but it's not normal, when she sleeps in my bed with me I cuddle her, she's so close to me and I love it. This morning I woke up and she wasn't there, I went looking for an hour and a half trying to find her at the beach, I was thinking of what I was going to tell her parents when they found out she was missing. She was in Joe's room all the time and I didn't even think of looking there. I'm freaking out, I'm paranoid. When she's not with me I worry so much. I don't want him to hurt her; I care for her so much. It hurts so much to see the one that you're in love with be with somebody else."

"Nick, you haven't got a crush on Demi, you're in love with her."

"In love no that's stupid why would you think that?"

"Nick, you just said it yourself when you were ranting about how much you care for Demi." He smiled reassuringly.

"That explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever she's with Joe my chest tightens and I get really angry. I'm guessing that's jealousy?"

"Man you've got it real bad."

"Holy shit I love De-"

"That's where you guys snuck off to." Demi jumped onto my lap, snuggling into my neck. I looked up to see Kevin looking at me almost sympathetically.

"Yeah, we were just talking about a new song Kev wrote?"

"Cool, can I hear it?"

"It's not finished, you can when it's done?"

"Okay."

"Nick can we have a movie night tonight?"

"Yeah, by we do you mean me and you or me, you and Joe?"

"Just me and you, the best friends." I groaned at the words 'friend', that was never a good sign, that was all that she saw me as.

"Okay, is Joe going out?"

"Yeah he's got a party."

"Were you invited?"

"Yeah but I didn't want to go."

"And he's still going?"

"Whoah is this twenty questions?"

"Yes, yes it is Miss Lovato." We all laughed as I attempted to do a British accent.

"Look I've gotta run me and Joe are going to the beach, wanna join?"

"I'm good."

"Kevin?"

"Naah I'll pass thanks."

"Bye guys." She stood up from my lap and kissed me on the cheek, making me blush slightly. As she walked away I couldn't help but look at her ass, it was perfect if I must say myself.

_Shit only if she knew what she was doing to me? _

My cheek was burning from where she kissed me, I felt like I had sparks shooting around in my body.

"Nick, I'm going to head out too."

"You just said that you were staying with me?" I attempted my puppy dog face that didn't work as I began to laugh.

"I need to go into town; you can come if you want?" Kevin knew that I hated shopping; the only time I went shopping was with Demi. That explains a lot.

"Bye Kevin."

"Bye Nick." He chuckled as he went into the house.

As soon as he left I realised I was on my own. This was reality; I was in love with Demi, my best friend, who is significantly dating my older brother and the greatest thing of all? She doesn't know that I'm in love with her. This is going to be a great three months.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Kevin P.O.V

_I was so shocked this morning when Nick told me that he was in love with Demi, I really wasn't expecting that. I really feel for him, being in love with Demi while she's falling for Joe I don't know how he copes with it all. It must kill him to see Demi and Joe all over each other 24/7. I should have made plans with him today to do something; he'll just mope around the house doing nothing until Demi gets back. I know what it feels like to love someone and for them to not love you back. It hurts. It hurts a lot. I don't want Nick to feel the pain that I feel now. The reason I'm in town? I was planning on going to the nearest pub and drinking all day to try and drown my sorrow and to get the image of Kate and the other man out of my head. But I'm 24; an adult, I'm going to sort this situation out once and for all._

_"Hello? Who is this?"_

_"It's Kevin."_

_"Have you changed your number?"_

_"No I'm using a public phone, look Kate we need to talk."_

_"Okay where can I meet you?" Hearing her voice made me want her back I couldn't imagine what seeing her would cause me to do._

_"No Kate I'm not meeting up with you, we'll talk over the phone."_

_"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"_

_"Why did you cheat on me? Why did you do it?"_

_"Kevin ple-"_

_"Kate I need to know."_

_"Okay, I was scared."_

_"Scared?"_

_"I was scared of my feelings for you, you make me feel things that I've never felt before and it scared me so I ran back to my ex."_

_"How many times did you cheat on me?"_

_"Kev, I don't know."_

_"So it was more than once?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How long was it going on?"_

_"Kevin."_

_"Kate, just tell me."_

_"Two months."_

_"Two months?"_

_"Kevin I'm sorry."_

_"I know you are goodbye Kate."_

_"Kevin wait, I love you."_

_"I don't love you." I hung up the phone before she could say anything else._

_Why are relationships so hard to understand? You have a boyfriend or girlfriend you don't cheat, I just don't get it and to be honest I don't think I ever will. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Nick's P.O.V

The house was empty apart from me and Demi. Joe was out at his party, my parents and Frankie went out for dinner and wouldn't be back until late and Kevin still wasn't back from his trip into town. Demi was upstairs changing into her pyjamas while I was in charge of the snacks; popcorn, crisps, soda and beer for myself. As I was waiting for the popcorn I heard Demi's feet patter against the wooden floor, seconds later she jumped onto my back, acting quick enough I grabbed the back of her thighs before she fell. Her face was so close to mine, if I just turned ever so slightly our lips would touch. Without realising my hands had moved upwards so they were now resting on her ass, she didn't seem like she was bothered. She fidgeted causing her pyjama shorts to rise up a little higher revealing more of her long tanned legs.

"Miss Lovato if you would like to go and choose a seat and play the movie I will arrive shortly after."

"Okay Mr Jonas, don't forget the snacks!" She leapt off of my back and headed towards the couch.

_Holy shit her ass, I couldn't stop looking at it, when my hands were rested there I resisted the urge to squeeze it, it was perfect._

"Nicholas stop daydreaming and get over here!"

"Don't call me that Demetria!"

I grabbed the snacks and the drinks and headed over to the couch and plopped down next to Demi, instantly wrapping my arms around her.

"So what film are we watching?"

"Saw III."

"Dem, you hate scary movies?"

"But I want to watch this one. Everyone's talking about how good it is."

"Okay, play it."

"You'll be my protector from the monsters right?" She stuck her bottom lip out and widened her eyes.

_Holy shit she looked adorable, and those lips I just want to kiss them. Hold up, play the movie, quick._

Half an hour into the movie Demi had covered her eyes with her hands shielding herself from the 'scary' images on the screen. Just as the jigsaw puppet rode out on his tricycle she screamed and jumped onto my lap, her face buried into my neck. I could feel her hot, heavy breaths onto my neck. She wrapped her arms around my neck and played with one of my curls. I reached for the remote and turned it off, leaving me with a blank screen

"Dem, you okay? The TV's off."

She shook her head.

"Was that too scary for you baby Dem?" I chuckled.

"Nick shut up, that was scary, plus I'm allowed to be scared I'm a girl." She lifted her head and stuck her tongue out at me.

We sat in silence for mere seconds. Her eyes darted down to my lips then back up to my eyes. Before I knew what was happening her lips were on mine, I was frozen, did this just happen? I opened my right eye to see Demi looking back into mine. Before I could react she pulled away. _Shit, come back._

"Nick, err I'm so-"

I cut her off by grabbing her face and crashing my lips onto hers, a slight moan left both of our lips at the new and exciting contact. I pulled her even closer than before, Demi straddling my lap, hands locked at the back of my neck. The weirdest thing? She was kissing me back. The kiss was full of so much force, I loved it. I tangled my hands into her hair, trying to touch everywhere so I could remember this tomorrow. Her hands left my neck and trailed down my fully clothed torso, her hands stopped before pulling at my t-shirt hinting at me to remove it. I did so, her hands trailed up and down my chest, running her nails over my abs like she did in the dream. She pulled away for seconds before attaching her lips to my neck biting and soothing with her hot, wet tongue. My hands pulled away from her face and rested on her ass, I squeezed it a little causing her to let out a throaty moan. Once she was pleased that she'd left a mark she crashed her lips back onto mine, our tongues dancing with one another. My hands left her ass and moved to the hem of her shirt, I paused waiting for reassurance, she nodded her head. Seconds later her shirt was on the floor next to mine. As my hand reached for her bra strap the doorbell rang jolting us both out of our heated kiss.

"Nick let us in!" My mom shouted.

"I'm coming!"

Demi climbed off of my lap reaching for both our shirts and handing mine to me. I slipped it on and headed towards the door, when I opened it I was greeted by my parents and Frankie.

"Took you long enough, were you naked?" He chuckled. Only if he knew what was just going on.

"Shut up Frankie, how was dinner mom, dad?"

"Great thanks son."

"Right I'm gonna head off to bed."

"Okay, night."

I headed up the stairs, breathless from mine and Demi's encounter a few moments ago. She must be in the room; I hope she doesn't regret it. What am I on about of course she's going to regret it we're just 'friends'.

As I entered the room I found Demi in my bed, turned away from me. I stripped off my shirt and basketball shorts and climbed in next to her, wrapping my arms around her. She froze before relaxing a few seconds later, she turned to face me.

"Nick what was that?"

"I don't know."

"I mean it must have been a 'heat of the moment' thing right? I mean we're best friends nothing more."

"Of course, it was a mistake." That was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to say, doubled with the fact that I was lying to Demi as well.

"I agree."

"Are you going to tell Joe?"

"Oh my god, Nick I just cheated on Joe!"

"No, you didn't it was a mistake were best friends, it was a kiss that's it. I'll tell him he deserves to know, I'll say I made a move and you pushed me away, okay?"

"Nick I can't make you do that, it's not fair on you."

"Demi it's not fair on Joe, he needs to know what happened."

"But I didn't push you away, it's both our faults."

"Demi do you realise if you tell Joe what really happened you'll lose him? I'm guessing you don't want that right?"

"No I don't but I don't want you taking all the blame."

"Dem, if you tell him what really happened you'll lose him, if I tell him 'what happened' he'll just be at your side all the time when I'm with you."

"But I don't want that."

"Dem, please drop it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodnight Demi."

"Night Nick, I love you."

_I know she didn't mean it in the way I wanted her too but it still sent my body ablaze._

"I love you too Demi."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Today was the day that I'd have to tell Joe that I'd kissed Demi. I didn't know how he was going to react, I know I told Demi that he wouldn't be pissed at me but I'm not so sure, he seems serious about her, which kills me inside but I have to tell him, he deserves to know what happened.

It was around one in the afternoon when we were finally alone; I'd been patiently waiting all morning for the rest of the family to go out, I urged Kevin to beg Demi to go along. Which of course she did, nobody could say sorry to Kevin right now after the break up and all. As soon as they left I joined Joe in the pool, he looked surprised that I was joining him. The past few days we'd been here I hadn't exactly said anything to Joe apart from the occasional threat to him about hurting Demi. The events of the past few days crept up on me; Demi and Joe announcing that their dating, my feelings for Demi revealing their true colours and of course the kiss.

_That kiss was amazingly breath-taking, I hadn't expected her to kiss me back, I was waiting on a slap to the face, but it never came. During the kiss it felt like she may have had the same feelings as me until reality came back into the picture. When she kissed me I was so confused and in shock... Wait, I didn't even realise, she kissed me first, and that's got to mean something, right? I mean you don't just kiss someone for the hell of it? She was as eager as me; does that mean she may have feelings for me? _

"Alright Nick." I was jolted out of my 'daydream'.

"Yeah I'm good, you?"

"To be honest Nick, I'm scared."

"Scared?"

"Of you."

"Of me? What do you mean?" _Joe scared of me, that's ridiculous._

"Well the last time we spoke you threatened to kill me." I saw his Adams apple bob up then down.

"Joe, I'm scared as well."

"Why are you scared?"

"Because Demi's my best friend and you're my brother do you know how weird that is? Plus if you ever did break up, what would happen? You wouldn't want to see each other and I would be the one to suffer by losing my best friend at the end of it all."

"Nick I didn't realise this is how you felt."

"Maybe after a week or two I can get used to it, but at the moment it still bothers me, so if I'm in the room please don't kiss, that's just weird." I chuckled.

"That's reasonable I guess."

"Joe can I ask you one thing?"

"Go ahead."

"Please don't hurt her, she doesn't need it."

"I promise, I won't hurt her."

"Okay, Joe I need to tell you something else."

"What is it?"

"I kissed Demi." His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"You kissed her?" He swallowed again.

"Yes, it was a mistake."

"Why did you do it Nick?"

"I haven't had a girlfriend since Selena and I was lonely. She was there and I don't know what took over me, before I knew what I had done she pushed me off of her and walked away."

"When was this?"

"Yesterday."

"Are you planning on doing it again?"

"Ew no she's my best friend."

"Watch it that's my girlfriend you're talking about." He chuckled.

"I am sorry man."

"It's fine, your best friends, you should at least share one kiss, right?"

"I don't know."

"Well I'm heading out."

"Where are you going?"

"I've got another party tonight."

"Ah cool."

"No kissing my girlfriend tonight alright?" He joked as he ran into the house.

_I'll try not to._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Demi P.O.V

_I was forced out of the house by Kevin. When I said I didn't want to go he picked me up and put me in the car. Even though this was like my second family I was still so embarrassed. I knew exactly why I was forced out of the house. Kevin had told me they needed to talk alone. That meant that Nick was going to tell Joe that he kissed me. When in fact I kissed him. Why had I kissed him? I don't know what took over me but in that moment I noticed how attractive he was. His curls were perfectly set around the shape of his head, his lips were plump, his eyes sparkled from the light of the TV and his muscles were tight around his shirt. When his shirt was off, my mouth dropped instantly, his perfectly toned torso made my mouth water. I knew Nick went to the gym, but that was a complete surprise. I don't know how far we would have gone if his parents didn't come home. At that moment in time I was comparing Nick and Joe, my final conclusion? Nick was hotter. Which was definitely weird, Nick's my best friend, my incredibly hot best friend, and Joe's my boyfriend surely I should think that Joe's hotter. Don't get me wrong I'm attracted to Joe, but I've never seen Nick in this light before and to be honest it's quite scary. I've been thinking about that kiss the whole of last night, I couldn't sleep. It was so unexpected and full of passion, the complete opposite of Joe. I really needed to stop thinking about this. Nick's my best friend. That's it._

When we arrived home I couldn't find Joe. I searched all the rooms and outside by the pool. He wasn't home, was Nick here? There he was lying on a Lillo, shirtless. My mouth watered again, how have I just noticed how good looking he is. I completely get where Selena was coming from now. I crept over to the pool, noticing he was asleep. _Who falls asleep in a swimming pool? _I bent down by the pool and with one push he toppled over into the water. When he eventually came up from the water he was already making his way over to the steps leading into the pool.

"Have a good swim Nick?"

"Yeah I did but I missed my best friend and I need to give her a hug." He clambered out of the pool and headed straight towards me.

"Oh crap."

I ran as fast as I could into the house and up the stairs just as he caught my arm cornering me up against the wall. Both breathless, we stopped completely for a minute. He glanced down to my lips, I thought he was going to kiss me again, I found myself pushing off of the wall closer to him, he took this as a chance and wrapped his arms around me soaking me completely.

"Nick!" I squealed.

"What?"

"I'm wet." His eyebrows shot up and he grinned.

My white vest was now see through revealing my black lace bra. I hope he hasn't noticed. His eyes shot down to my chest, his eyes immediately widening. Did he just lick his lips?

"Demi, I've gotta go." He ran off in the direction of our room.

"That was weird."

As I turned down the hallway I heard two muffled voices; Nick and Kevin. My mother told me to never eavesdrop but I couldn't move my legs; it's like someone wanted me to hear this. Kevin began to speak.

"A cold shower will do the trick." Kevin murmured.

"Why do I need a cold shower?" Kevin nodded down towards Nick's crotch.

_Wait does Nick have a hard on because of my bra?_

"Fuck, the things she does to me man."

"I know we've all been there."

"What?"

"Not with Demi you idiot with other girls, now go before she sees that."

Nick carried on down the hallway until he reached our door; he went inside and shut the door.

_I need to speak to Kevin about what that was. But then he'd know that I was eavesdropping. I'll just leave it until later. I can't believe I gave Nick a hard on, that's never happened before, he's seen me loads in my bikini I don't get the difference?_

Kevin wandered off down the hallway shaking his head and smiling. Something was going on here and I needed to find out what.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Nick P.O.V

Today was the day; my parents were finally going home! It had been two weeks of being responsible and mature around the house now we could go wild. Joe and Demi had grown apart, although it seemed like he really cared for her even though he was still going to parties every night. It didn't seem to bother Demi; she knew the type of person he was when she decided to date him. I haven't been acting the same around her lately. I can't fall even more in love with her than I am, whenever she touches me it either turns me on or makes me nervous right in front of her. I've tried distancing myself from her but I can't, when I'm not with her I feel lost. The want for this one girl is driving me insane, I don't even care that she's my best friend; I let the dreams about her go through my mind all the time. I know she's with Joe but I can't stop the fantasies about us being together. I want her. I need her.

As soon as we saw the car drive safely out of sight the real summer began. The music blasted through the speakers, the cooler was open; filled to the top with beer and Demi was wearing the skimpiest bikini she could wear without being naked. _I was going to dream about that tonight._ She stood up and pulled Kevin along with her, I watched her hips sway from right to left until she was out of sight. Joe was constantly texting on his phone, who would he be texting on there so much?

"Nick get some beers from the fridge."

"Go do it yourself you lazy shit!" I chuckled.

"Fine." He left his phone and went into the house in search of more beers.

His phone beeped, I looked over my shoulder. My mouth dropped, I clenched my fists.

_1 New Message from Megan:_

_Baby, are you coming over tonight or are you stuck with your girlfriend? If you come over I'll give you a treat? ;) Xxxx_

I heard ice crunch as Joe refilled the cooler. I stood up from my seat grabbing the phone on the way.

"Now you move." I was getting angrier by the minute and that comment wasn't helping.

Demi P.O.V

_I pulled Kevin away and into the house. I needed to tell him about me and Nick. _

_"Kevin I need your advice."_

_"Sure, what's up?"_

_"I think I'm in love with Nick."_

_"What?"_

_"I know."_

_"Why do you think that you're in love with him?"_

_"We kissed two weeks ago and since then I can't stop thinking about him, I know what love feels like and I don't love Joe, I love Nick."_

_He began to laugh._

_"Kevin, why are you laughing?"_

_"It's funny because Nick-"_

_"Is that Joe and Nick shouting?"_

_I ran out closely followed by Kevin, we both stopped by the doors just able to hear the conversation between the two brothers._

"Who the fuck is Megan?"

"Megan, I don't know."

"Oh really? So who is this slut on your phone called Megan asking you round hers then?"

"Nick she's just a friend."

"Don't bullshit with me Joe; I know what's going on."

"Nothing's going on!"

"Would you like me to read the message out?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I asked one thing of you Joe, I asked you not to hurt her and you've done exactly that."

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake."

"You haven't been going to parties have you?"

"Nick-"

"Tell me, you've been going to hers haven't you?"

"Yes."

_Nick was about to hit Joe and I didn't want Nick getting hurt. I ran past Joe and grabbed onto Nick's clenched hand, immediately softening into my hand. He looked down into my eyes and wiped a tear away from my cheek which had escaped._

"Nick don't bother he's not worth it."

"Demi I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry you didn't cheat on me?"

"Demi-"

"I'm going to go speak to him, you stay here."

I walked back towards Joe; he looked up with pleading eyes.

"Demi I'm sorr-"

"Joe cut the crap, why did you do it?"

"I wasn't ready for a relationship and we were moving so fast and I couldn't cope with it."

"Why didn't you speak to me about it instead of cheating on me?" My voice squeaked.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, it just happened."

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me but you've ended up hurting me anyway?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are, and I forgive you."

"You forgive me?"

"Yes, but we are no longer together, I'm breaking up with you."

"Okay."

"Joe, don't make this awkward between us alright? You're my friend, don't avoid me." With that I walked into the house and up to my room.

_I wanted to cry, I really did but the tears wouldn't come. Joe and I were never meant to be together, we're better off as friends._

I jumped onto the bed and noticed a pile of sheets sticking out from under Nick's pillow. I picked them up and realised they were lyrics sheets. Nick had written a new song? I scanned the sheet for the title; Lovebug. I began to read the lyrics.

_Called you for the first time yesterday,_

_I finally found the missing part of me._

_I felt so close but you were far away,_

_Left me without anything to say._

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless,_

_I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again._

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment,_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again._

_I can't get your smile out of my mind._

_(I can't get you outta my mind)_

_I think about your eyes all the time,_

_You're beautiful but you don't even try_

_(You don't even try)_

_Modesty is just so hard to find._

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless,_

_I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again._

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment,_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again._

_I kissed her for the first time yesterday,_

_Everything I wished that it would be._

_Suddenly I forgot how to speak,_

_Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?_

_Now I'm_

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless,_

_I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again._

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment,_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again._

"Like the song?" I jumped up from the bed.

"Holy crap you scared me."

"Sorry." He walked over to the bed and sat next to me.

"The songs great, who is it about?"

"Someone very special to me."

"Does she have a name?"

"Yes but you don't know her."

"Nick."

"Demi drop it."

"Fine."

"Demi, why did you forgive him?"

"Because he's my friend, we were never sure about the whole 'relationship' but we tried and it failed. No big deal."

"It is a big deal, he cheated on you Demi!"

"You don't think I know that? I don't need you hounding me, reminding me of what he did. It hurts Nick, real bad."

"You deserve someone so much better!"

"Sometimes I question whether I do."

"Yes you do. Dem you need someone who will care for you, someone who will do anything to make you happy, they'll go to the store to get you ice cream, they'll cook you dinner, they'll hang out with your friends because they want to spend as much time with you as possible, they'll text you to make sure your days going okay and most of all they'll love you for you."

"Nick-"

"No I need to get this out. Demi I want to be that person for you, I love you. I'm so madly in love with you that I already do those things for you now. You are so perfect and you don't even know it, you should have never been treated like that. If you don't feel the same way and want to stay friends I'll do it, as long as I'm in your life one way or another I'll be fine. It'll hurt but I'll deal with it because I'm so deeply in love with you."

_He's in love with me? This has got to be a dream. Was that why Kevin was laughing earlier when I told him that I was in love with Nick? Does Kevin know that Nick's in love with me?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nick P.O.V

_I just put my heart on the line for her; I couldn't keep it in anymore. It was now or never, and I chose, the reaction not a good sign. If she told me that we weren't anything more than friends and could never be I'd stop trying, I'd try and give my heart to someone else. I knew I never could but she needed to know that I'd do anything for her if that's what she wanted. I'd do it._

I couldn't take the silence anymore, if I kissed her now it wouldn't make any difference would it? I crashed my lips onto hers not expecting anything back. Her lips began to move against mine. _She's kissing me back, what? _I slipped my tongue past her lips, our tongues immediately finding one another. We both pulled away breathless, I opened my eyes and was revealed with one of Demi's trademark smiles.

"Nick-"

I kissed her one more time, savouring the feeling.

"If you'd let me finish I was going to say I love you too, but because you're so impatient I'm weighing up my options."

_My mouth dropped, she loved me? I was not expecting this; my heart is beating like crazy._

"You love me?"

"Sadly, yes." She chuckled.

"You're in love with me?" I still couldn't believe it.

"If I have to say it one more time I'm leaving." She cocked her right eyebrow.

"No you are not leaving. You look so sexy when you do that with your eyebrow."

I grabbed her, pulling her onto my lap. Immediately crashing my lips onto hers, we both moaned. Her voice was muffled and I couldn't hear what she said. I pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I said, what is this?"

"What us?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure about a lot of things but this, us I am sure about. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Her face lit up, she tried to hide the excitement but her wide grin revealed it all.

She still hadn't answered me and I began to worry. Was I moving too fast? No, we've both just admitted that we love each other if anything we're moving too slow.

"Are you going to answer anytime soon?"

"You Nick Jonas are an impatient one aren't you?"

"Yes, now what's your answer, I need to know so I can call up the other girls and ask them the same question."

"Other girls?" She grinned.

"Yep."

"How many other girls is there Nick?"

"I don't like to brag but about twelve, thirteen?"

"Look at you Mr Player."

"What's your answer?"

"Hmmmm I'm not sure."

"Not sure? You just told me that you loved me!"

"Calm down I was joking, of course I'll be your girlfriend Nick. But those other girls have to go."

"Anything for you Dems."

"Dems? I like that."

"Good because that's your new name."

"Oh so just because we're together you think you can change my name?" She cocked her right eyebrow up again.

"Yes, now come here."

"No, sorry I need to head out."

"What, you're not leaving, please stay Dems?" I widened my eyes and stuck my bottom lip out.

She crawled over to my side of the bed and bent her neck towards my ear. Her hot breath tickled my neck; all I wanted to do was have her right now. _I know I was a virgin but sex was always on my mind lately. I think I'm sexually frustrated. I think I'm sexually frustrated because I couldn't have Demi, but now I can in due time._

"What do I get if I stay? What is here for me?" She smirked before biting my right earlobe. I groaned, she was still fully clothed and she was turning me on.

"I can offer you a lot Dems, but if you really want to go you can." _I didn't want her to leave but I needed to see if she'd stay because I was here._

"I think I'll stay."

"I was hoping you would." I grabbed her hips and we tumbled onto the floor.

"Ow, Nick." She began to stand up.

"Let's stay here for a while."

"What, on the floor?"

"Yes."

"Can't we go on the bed, that's comfy the floor is not." She smiled sweetly.

"Okay, fine." I stood up holding my hand out for her, she quickly obliged and within seconds we were lying on my bed; her face snuggled into the crook of my neck. I could feel her intake of breath as she took in my scent.

Two hours passed and all we were doing was making out and talking. It's amazing how quick time goes when you're with the person you love. Nobody had come up to check on us which was probably for the better because of the state we were in now. A kiss had turned into a heated make out session, I was down to my boxers and Demi was in just her bra and panties. I flipped us over so I was now on top, I attacked her neck with forceful passionate kisses. I bit down onto the skin just below her earlobe enticing a moan, making sure I left my mark I moved back up to her lips immediately crashing my lips back onto hers. Her hands trailed down past my abs, her fingers fumbled with my boxers; I pulled away.

"Dem, we don't have to do anything."

"I know but I want to."

She crashed her lips back onto mine. _Holy crap I loved this girl. This was everything I dreamed of. Better actually._

My member sprung out from by boxers, Demi's hand wrapping around it almost immediately, her movements fast unlike in the dream. I suddenly wondered if this was her first time doing anything like this with someone else. The thought was immediately lost when her hand movements got even faster than before. My release was nearing; she attached her lips to my neck; biting and later soothing with her hot, wet tongue. That toppled me over the edge.

"Shit Dem, I'm gonna cum, ahh." Her hands ran back up my body.

"Was that nice Nick?" She licked her lips then took her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Shit, you've never done that before?"

"No, was it okay?"

"It was better than okay, it was great."

"I'm glad I pleased you." Her bottom lip was still trapped in between her teeth.

"Do you know how sexy you look when you bite you're bottom lip?"

She shook her head slightly, her cheeks instantly turning a light shade of red.

"Well you do, and when you do that it has a big effect on me."

"What do you mean by big effect?" She grinned devilishly.

I turned my face angling my lips next to her ear. The hairs on the back of her neck immediately stood up when my hot breath hit her ear.

"I think you know what it'll do to me."

"I really don't, please enlighten me." She breathed heavily.

"Let's just say this; if you keep biting your lip we will never be able to leave this room."

"Why's that?"

"Because I will keep you in here and do things to you that nobody has ever done to you before." Her breath hitched.

"Really?" Her eyes darkened.

"Yes, only if you wanted to."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I want you to touch me Nick."

"Dem, I told you we don't have to do anything."

"I know but I want to. I love you."

"I love you too, but are you sure?"

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be."

I crashed my lips onto hers; slipping my tongue in past her lips, I explored her mouth with my tongue. When my tongue touched the roof of her mouth she let out an incredulous moan. My hands trailed past her breasts and down to the waistband of her panties. I waited for reassurance, when she nodded her head I peeled her panties down past her legs and slung them on the floor.

_Holy shit, she was bare. No hair, fuck me. How did I end up getting her? Yesterday my best friend had no idea of my feelings for her and today she's my girlfriend and we're doing things we wouldn't normally have done. I loved it. I loved her._

I trailed my fingers down her thigh and back up again. Her hips moved up off the bed, I took this as a sign that she wanted this. I thrusted one finger into her, she moaned loudly. I began at a slow pace not wanting to hurt her. Her hips bucked up from the bed, I added another finger and sped up the pace. She began screaming my name as she rode out her orgasm. I crashed my lips onto hers not wanting the others to come upstairs and interrupt this. I pulled my fingers out and grabbed the cover pulling it over both of us. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me; she rested her head on my bare chest and began to tap her fingers on my abdomen.

"Nick you're the first person that's ever touched me like that."

"Really, you're a virgin?"

"Yes, and I completely get if you don't want to be with me because of it." She blushed slightly.

"Dem, I'm a virgin too, what you just did was the first time anyone's ever done that to me as well." It was now my turn to blush.

"Really, I always thought you and Selena would have had sex?"

"Nope, she wasn't the 'one'." We both chuckled.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I want more. I want you."

"Dem not tonight, I want it to be special and not like this."

"This is special."

"Dem, I'm tired it's been a long day." As if on cue she yawned. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Don't tell me you're not tired."

"I'm not." Another yawn escaped.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that song about me?"

"Lovebug? Yes."

"Thank you, I love it."

"Goodnight Dem, I love you."

"I love you too Nick, so much."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nick P.O.V

_I couldn't believe the events of last night; Demi and I were finally together. Who would have thought that Joe's cheating ways would have revealed the true feelings both Demi and I were hiding? Everything in this point of time was great; I had the girl of my dreams sleeping next to me, I had fame, fortune and great family, apart from one particular member of course. I was still so angry at Joe for cheating on Demi but if he hadn't would me and Demi be together now? It could have been weeks, months, years until we figured our feelings out for one another. I need to speak to him today reasonably like adults, the only reason? Demi, I don't want her to feel like it's her fault because Joe and I aren't on good terms. In the end anything and everything I do is always going to be regarding Demi. I love her so much, nothing will change that. _

She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping; her face shows no sign of stress and worry like it has the past few days. Her hair was positioned perfectly around her left shoulder, her lips plump and a tiny bit swollen from all our passionate kisses last night.

"Stop watching me sleep you pervert." She chuckled, opening her eyes.

"Sorry, but you're a good sight to look at in the morning."

"Yeah, okay."

"How did you know I was watching you?"

"I could feel your eyes on me."

"Where in particular was I looking?"

"Hmmm I'm not sure maybe you should show me to help me out?" Her eyes darkened and a devilish smile appeared.

"I think I should too." I grinned.

I pulled her naked body on top of mine, crashing my lips onto hers. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and began to massage her tongue. I pulled my lips away and attached them to her neck. I bit harshly definitely leaving a mark and soothed it with my tongue enticing a deep groan from Demi.

"Ahh Nick."

"I believe I was looking here first, wishing that it was off." My hand slid round her small back and unclipped her bra letting it fall onto the bed.

"Much better." My hands massaged her breasts until her nipples were erect. Her hands were now in my hair ruffling the curls up, making them even messier than they already were in the morning.

I trailed my hands down further south until I reached the top of her thigh.

"I think this is all I was looking at. Is there anything I missed out?"

"Nick, these games you play are not funny, you're a tease and it's unfair." She stuck her bottom lip out emphasizing her sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby let me make it up to you?"

"Okay." She grinned.

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Nick!"

"Okay, your bossy when you're turned on, I like it."

"Shut up." She chuckled.

I crashed my lips onto hers, my fingers inching closer and closer to where Demi wanted me to be. I thrusted two fingers into her, not waiting for her reassurance and started pumping, I flipped us over so I was now on top; this new angle made Demi's moans get louder.

"Shit, oh that feels so good, don't stop Nick." I loved the way my name rolled of her lips.

As she began to shake, nearing her orgasm Kevin burst through the door.

"Demi, your mum's on the phone." Not realising what we were doing until he looked up.

"Ew guys that's gross, here take the phone." He walked out scrunching his face up with disgust. Demi grabbed the phone, slightly out of breath.

_"Hey mom."_

_"Hey sweety, why are you breathing so heavily?"_

_"I just came back from a run."_

_"Oh okay, how's LA?"_

_"It's great, I'm missing you guys though, Nick's boring me."_

_"That's not a way to speak about your best friend." _

_I began to move my fingers inside of her again, pumping faster than before, a slight moan escaped Demi's lips._

_"Dem sweety, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah fine and mom I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it; you're not in trouble with the police are you?"_

_"No nothing bad, Nick and I are kind of together."_

_"Together as in boyfriend or girlfriend?"_

_"Yeah." Her mom squealed so loudly I could hear her through the phone._

_I was still pumping my fingers; I could tell she was close to her orgasm, her walls clenched around my fingers. She hung up the phone as a loud moan escaped her lips as she finished her orgasm. _

As she came down from her high she glared right at me. A pillow hit me at the side of my face with a lot of force put behind it.

"Ow, what was that for?"_ I knew exactly why she hit me with the pillow but I wanted to see her all angry again. Man she looked so hot._

_"_You doing that while I was on the phone with my mom!"

"I'm sorry baby I just didn't want to leave you halfway through?"

"OMG, what if she knows what we were doing?" Her face went pale; her head fell into her hands.

"Dems come on she won't know." Her phone began ringing again.

"Can I?"

"Yes tell her I lost signal?" I smiled reassuringly at her; pecking her lips once before walking out of the room. I answered the call.

"Demi are you alright? Demi?"

"Shelly it's Nick."

"Oh hello sweety, is Demi ok she kind of hung up on me?"

"Yeah the signals not to great out here, we come here so if management try to reach us they can't. I'm surprised she got signal actually."

"Oh, well at least she's okay."

"Yeah she's fine."

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her. Make sure Joe stays the hell away from her. I don't mind him as a person but as soon as he makes a move on Demi you sort it out, okay?"

"Shelly, don't you remember? Demi and I are together, he won't be making any moves on her."

"Silly me! I completely forgot! So you finally told her then?"

"Yes, wait how did you know my feelings for her?"

"Nick, come on? It was so obvious. The way your eyes sparkled when she walked into a room? The way you constantly blushed when she kissed you on the cheek or sat on your lap. I think I knew about your feelings for her before you did yourself!"

"Was I that transparent?" I chuckled, blushing slightly.

"Yes you were, anyway I've gotta get back to work tell Demi I'll call her tomorrow. Bye Nick"

"Bye Shelly." I pressed the end call button on Demi's IPhone. As I was on my way back to the room a text message popped up.

_When are you coming back? I miss you. –Nick_

I didn't reply as I was seconds away from the door but I decided I'd change my name from Nick to something new. I tapped in the last letter and pressed save, the door swung open and Demi stood there in her towel.

"Nick what are you doing?"

"I was just about to reply to your text."

"Can I have my phone back now?" I nodded handing her pink covered iPhone back to her.

"Nick can we talk?" My eyes widened.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just want to talk about 'us'."

"Okay, you sure it's nothing bad?"

"Nothing bad, I swear."

"Okay, but I need you to get some clothes on."

"Nick why?" She moaned.

"Because knowing you're naked under that towel is going to distract me from our talk." I raised my eyebrows and pointed at her towel.

"Fine, god you're annoying."

"It's not my fault you're hot?"

She shook her head and headed into the bathroom. Seconds later she emerged in one of my shirts and some very short shorts. My eyes scanned her from head to toe seeping in all of her features; her brown eyes sparkled against the late morning sun, her damp hair was slung into a messy bun and her long tanned legs were very much on show. I patted the seat next to me implying to Demi to come sit here. Instead she walked over and sat on my lap, faces inches apart.

"Let's talk."

"Right, I know you might be a bit annoyed at this but I was wondering if we could keep you and me a secret for a few days?"

"What, why?

"It's just that people will say stuff."

"This is because of Joe isn't it?"

"Nick-"

"Dems?"

"Yes, okay? It is."

"Why?"

"Why? I don't want him to think of me as a whore and using you because I couldn't be with him."

"Demi you are not a whore." My grip tightened on her hips, how could she think of herself as a whore?

"In your eyes I'm not in his I am."

"Dems, please can I tell him, I'm speaking to him today about the events which have happened over the past few days, if you don't want me to tell him then I won't, but he deserves to know."

"Can we tell him together?"

"I think it'd be better if I tell him alone."

"Okay, just don't get hurt."

"Get hurt? I'm much stronger than him!" I gasped, bringing my right hand off of her hip and clenching my fist, my arms immediately doubled in size as the muscles tightened.

"Not the biggest I've seen."

"Oh really, who's bigger?"

"Zac Efron." My eyes widened.

"You dated Zac Efron? He's like five years older than you!"

"I didn't date him, sadly. He's so hot." I coughed, raising my eyebrows.

"But you're much hotter." I smiled and crashed my lips onto hers, we both pulled away breathless; that seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"I need to get ready, I love you."

"I love you too Nick." She smiled and climbed off of my lap.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nick P.O.V

Demi was still showering when I left; I took this as a perfect opportunity to talk to Joe. I found Joe outside by the pool, he turned as the door shut; his eyes looked heavy, bags appeared under his eyes as the light hit him. He stood up and made his way towards me; he looked awful, I don't think he slept a wink last night. _He looks worse than Demi and she was the victim in all this._

"Nick."

"Joe I think we need to talk." I nodded my head over to the chairs by the pool. He nodded and walked over to the chairs; he sat down in a slump. _What was with him, this was so not like Joe. _I joined him seconds later and sat opposite him.

"Nick is Demi ok?"

"Joe we'll talk about her later, right now it's me and you we need to talk about."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Are you being serious? Joe you cheated on my best friend." I noticed Joe's shocked face, he knew I had anger problems but yet he still aggravated me?

"I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt her."

"I know you're sorry Joe, I can see you're sorry. But I don't understand, I asked you not to hurt her and you did."

"I never in a million years thought about hurting her, I just she's so forward and full on with all this relationship stuff and it wasn't me, and stupid me went to another girl and ruined what I had wanted in the first place."

"A relationship?"

"No, a relationship with Demi. I liked her so much man, the only reason I stayed away from her was because of you."

"Because of me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You always said to me and Kevin, 'you date Demi, I'll kill you.' I just I couldn't not, the night she told me that she liked me I lost it. I thought how could a girl like her like a guy like me?"

"Joe there's nothing wrong with you."

"Yeah there is we all know it, I'm a heartbreaker I just wish everyone would admit it to my face."

"Don't be then Joe, you don't have to be an ass to girls."

"I know."

"So is that the only reason you cheated on Demi?"

"Not really, no."

"Why, what else is there?"

"Well Demi and I were really close friends and when we started this whole relationship I was worried that it would affect our friendship. The more and more I thought about it I realised that Demi and I were better off as friends. I'm not exactly a good talker so I cheated on her, I felt so bad at first but Demi and I weren't even acting like a couple anymore, I was going to stop the thing with Megan but then I found out something."

"What?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"Joe, just tell me."

"Okay, well I was about to ring Megan from the house phone but the line was engaged. I thought it'd be Kevin on the phone with Kate but when I picked up the phone I heard Demi talking to Selena about you."

"Well, what was she saying?"

"Demi was talking a lot about you and Selena was like 'I told you' I didn't get it at first. I was going to hang up but then Demi said that she loved you."

"What like as a friend?"

"No she was like 'I think I'm in love with my best friend."

"Oh. So what did you do after that?"

"I was just pissed off like everyone compares me to you, 'why can't you be as clever as Nick' 'Why can't you keep a girlfriend like Nick' I thought I'd hurt you by hurting Demi."

"Joe don't tell me you cheated on Demi because you were jealous of me?"

"I'm sorry, I knew what I was doing was wrong, I really like Megan. I was going to break up with Demi last night but then everything blew up. I don't blame you if you hate me."

"Joe I don't hate you, I'm just disappointed. So you don't like Demi more than a friend?"

"No, I just want her to be happy. Why weren't you shocked when I told you that Demi was in love with you?"

"Because I'm in love with her too."

"You're in love with Demi?"

"Yeah."

"Well? Have you told her?" I nodded.

"What happened?"

"Joe, we're together, I know it's so soon from your break up-"

"Are you kidding me, I'm so happy for you both, you deserve each other."

"Really, you are?"_ This was going better than I thought it would._

"Well you'll treat her right; you know exactly what she likes and what she doesn't like, your perfect for each other."

"Joe, I don't want this to be awkward between us okay? I know you dated Demi, but don't be a stranger."

"I completely get it; everything will be back to normal."

"Maybe you could stop the sex jokes with Demi."

"Ahh that's my favourite thing... I'm joking of course I'll stop."

"So we cool?"

"Yeah man, we're cooler than cool."

"Joe, that doesn't make sense." I laughed.

"What doesn't make sense?" Demi asked as she slid onto my lap.

"I said that Nick and I are cooler than cool."

"Cooler than cool? Your right it doesn't make sense."

"It does I'm going to prove it, I'm gonna go ask Kevin." He stood up leaving Demi and I alone.

"So you talked to him?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He's fine with it; he said that we deserved each other."

"What, he's acting so... mature?"

"I know, kind of weird, but we need to live in the moment."

"Live in the moment? What do you mean?"

"We need to take advantage of Joe being like this."

"Nick I think he's just respecting our relationship because of what happened between Joe and I."

"Maybe, but he could have also been abducted by aliens, oh I could do a study on this-"

Demi crashed her lips onto mine, her tongue slipping inside my mouth; massaging the sides of my mouth.

"You talk too much."

I nodded my head and crashed my lips back onto hers, it only took her a few seconds to react, my tongue fighting with Demi's for dominance, she soon succumbed and gave in. Her tongue stroked against my tongue slowly and sensually. The slightest of moans left Demi's lips; I pulled her even closer, our bodies touching, both of our chests heaving up and down, my hands clenched her ass as I wanted to get even deeper and taste even more of her mouth. She adjusted her position on my lap, her ass grinding upon my manhood. I moaned louder than I ever had, she pulled her lips away from mine and leant down into my ear, still grinding upon me.

"Do you like this Nick?" She ground her ass even harder onto my dick. I grabbed her hips lifting her up off of my lap, her legs immediately wrapping round my waist. I knew we wouldn't be able to make it upstairs without Joe or Kevin seeing us so I carried her through to the pool house. It was only a small room but it sounded much fancier when you called it a 'pool house'. Nobody came in here anymore so we wouldn't have any interruptions.

We crashed through the door; I immediately pushed Demi up against the wall, my left hand rested on her ass while my right hand leant against the wall; this was the only thing that was holding us up otherwise we would be in a heap on the floor. She pulled her lips away from mine, her hands reached down to the hem of her shirt slowly, ever so slowly. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth; she lifted her shirt up a smidge revealing new, fresh skin. She grinned devilishly as she let her shirt fall back down so she was fully clothed. I stepped closer so she was cornered up against the wall once again; impatiently I ripped her shirt in half, the cheap material falling to the floor.

"You don't like games Nick?"

"Not when you're the one playing them." My hands travelled north until they reached the waistband of her shorts, I tugged them down, the shorts joining Demi's ruined shirt on the sand covered floor. When I opened my eyes I was revealed with Demi in a red lace bra with matching panties, her hands fumbled with the clip on her bra, I wrapped my hands around hers and brought them back round so they were in the middle of us both.

"Dem, I think we need to slow down." I breathed out heavily.

"What? Why?"

"Because we've been in a relationship for a day and we're close to having sex already!"

"But I've known you for six years, you're my best friend?"

"I just want your first time to be special and that you're 100% sure that that's what you want. I don't want you to wake up the next morning feeling used and for you to regret it."

"Nick, I won't, I love you. I would never regret that. It's your first time as well; do you not want to sleep with me?" She whimpered her hands falling limp at her side.

"How can you think that? I've been wishing and wanting you for so long, do you know how hard this is for me to stop what's going on right now?"

"I just, I want you, every piece of you and I'm scared you don't want me."

"Dem if I had my way we'd be upstairs now, but please let's wait a week or two, maybe a month?"

"I can handle a week or two but a month?"

"We'll see if we keep doing this it will be a lot sooner." I pointed between myself and Demi.

"Hmm not a bad idea." She chuckled.

"Let's get back, they're probably wondering where we got off to."

"Nick? My shirts ripped and I can't find my shorts?"

"There here somewhere."

"I'll just run up to the room."

Before I could argue she was out of the shed and running towards the house. _Jheez I'm so lucky, look at her go, she really is perfect. I should win an award for my self control back there, I don't know how far we would have gone if I hadn't had stopped it. I completely lose myself around her, all I think about is how much I need and want her, if it wasn't Demi who I was with we would have done the deed yesterday, but I care so much for her, I don't want to hurt her. If I ever did I don't know what I'd do with myself._

I pulled my pants up and walked out of the 'pool house'. It was late afternoon, the sun was setting on the horizon, it was such a calming view. I heard a loud squeal from the house; I noticed it as Demi's. I took off and headed into the house, was she hurt? When I reached the living room my stomach dropped. She was not hurt, nor was she injured but my older brother had his hands on her half naked body. _She was in her bra and panties for god sake, you don't touch her, why did I let her walk in here like that? _Joe's hands gripped her hips, his hands moving north tickling every bit of skin in sight. My fists were clenched; I felt a whole load of anger burst through me. I needed to get out now before I do something I'll regret tomorrow. I turned round and headed straight out of the front door; I slammed the door, shaking the house and silencing the squeals and laughter. _I know he was only tickling her but he was touching her, she was half naked, sitting on his lap and they were laughing. I don't mind them being friends I just wish that Demi would wear more clothes when she's around him. _I couldn't get the image of Demi and Joe laughing and touching each other intimately out of my head. I felt the pain first before I knew what had happened; the garage door now had a very noticeable dent in it made by my fist. The garage door hung off its hinges, I'm not going to lie I am a fit man, bigger than average sized muscles and I have a slight temper. Okay I get angry pretty easily and you wouldn't want to be in my way when I have one of my episodes. I slammed my car door and started the engine. Normally the sound of this car calms me down, not today. I'd never felt so much anger, my therapist once told me that anger can spiral out of control when someone you love is involved for whatever reason. I remember when I found out Miley had wrote a song about me; 7 Things, I went off completely, nobody knew where I was for two days, all I remember was I came back with a broken wrist. Demi doesn't know about my anger issues or has she ever seen me flip out, which is probably a good thing. I glanced out from my rear view mirror, Demi was on the porch, she now had a blanket wrapped around her figure; hiding all of her exposed skin. She began to walk towards the car, my foot stepped on the gas, the tires screeched and the car moved forwards. I was out of the driveway in seconds, never looking back, afraid of what I would see. Demi crying? Demi in Joe's embrace? My grip tightened on the leather steering wheel, turning my knuckles white. I soon released my grip as a throbbing pain shot through my right hand, I looked down to find my knuckles cut and bleeding and two of my knuckles seemed out of place. _I couldn't have broken my knuckles, I didn't hit the garage door that hard, right? _

My wrist was aching really badly; I didn't know how far away I was from the house. I spotted the beach; I pulled into the parking lot, a small beach shack was opposite. I climbed out of my car, grabbing my hoody, sunglasses and snapback from the backseat and headed over to the shack. There was no trouble putting my snapback on; I had my haircut last week in town so my curls were much shorter. The small shop was empty apart from me and the young male cashier; I headed over to the counter grabbing some sweet tarts on the way. _Man I loved these things! _He must have been around the same age as me or younger, he seemed pretty interested in his mobile phone because he didn't even hear me cough.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry man, didn't see you there, what can I help you with?"

"Do you by any chance sell any bandages?"

"Yeah what type? Waterproof? Extra thick? Normal?"

"I'll just have normal please. So is it always this busy in here?" I joked. He handed me the bandages in a brown paper bag.

"No, you're our first customer this week, that'll be $4.69 please." I handed him five dollars.

"Keep the change." I turned to leave.

"Hey I know you, your Nick Jonas right?"

"Yeah I am what you a secret Jonas Brothers fan?"

"No my girlfriend is obsessed, can I get an autograph?"

"Yeah sure, who should I make it out to?"

"Eleanor Phillips, so what did you do to your hand?" He handed me a pen and paper, I signed my name and wrote a little message, he then took the paper back slipping it in the back pocket of his jeans.

"I fell?"

"You fell? Meaning you punched a wall?" He chuckled.

"It was a garage door, how did you know anyway?"

"You can't do that much damage by 'falling'. Was it over a girl?"

"Yes! Are you psychic?"

"No I'm not sadly, that'd be so cool, and if you want I can put the bandage on for you?"

"Really, that'd be helpful." I held out my wrist for him, he lowered it onto the counter. I passed him the paper bag with the bandages in.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah I'm a first aider."

I nodded my head, pain shot through my whole arm; I winced and pulled my arm back.

"Sorry." I put my arm back onto the counter, wincing every few seconds until the bandage was securely on and taped up.

"Cheers man."

"That's alright, bye."

"Bye."

When I walked out of the shop nightfall had arrived quickly. _How long was I in the shop for? _Couples were heading out for a romantic dinner while mine was at home probably snuggling up to her ex who coincidentally is my older brother. Eventually I reached my car; my phone was left on the front seat intentionally so I didn't need to answer anyone's calls. My phone flashed 12 missed calls from Demi, 5 messages. I opened the most recent one which was from Demi.

_Nick where are you? Joe told me about your issues, I'm worried call me? _

He told her? Why did he tell her? I was going to tell her about all of my problems not him. Another new message came through from Demi, then another from my mom?

Demi: _Nick, you've been gone for five hours come home!_

Mom: _Joe just rung me, he's told me what happened. Please go back to the beach house, I'm worried about you, if you need to see Dr Flynn he is available. Please call Demi she's worried sick about you. Keep safe and call me. Love Mom._

Within twenty minutes I had received another four text messages all from Demi. I was now sitting outside the beach house debating on whether to go in or not. The garage door had been fixed, the dent no longer visible and the door was secured back onto its hinges. I suppose it was time to face the music? I climbed out of my car and headed up the sandy steps leading to the front door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Demi P.O.V

_I ran into the house in my bra and panties hoping that Joe and Kevin wouldn't see me. Just as I put my foot on the bottom step two strong hands wrapped around my waist and brought me into the living room. At first I thought it was Nick, when I turned around it was Joe, I blushed slightly. I tried to let loose so I could put some clothes on but when I tried to escape Joe began tickling me. He knows that I hate being tickled, I was laughing because who doesn't laugh when there being tickled. His hands were pretty close to my ass, I tried to shuffle so it would make them move, but they just stayed there. The next thing I heard was the door slamming shut. Kevin rushed out from the kitchen; I leapt off of Joe's lap grabbing the nearest blanket and headed outside. Kevin had backed up into the house, leaving me on my own. When I turned I was left feeling shocked with what I saw. Did Nick really just punch that garage door? He climbed into his car and started his engine. Where was he going? Why didn't he tell me that he was leaving? I began to walk towards the car as he glanced into his mirror, I inched closer and he sped out of the driveway. What was that? I was left completely dumbfounded, what was wrong with him? Why was he so angry? I headed inside hoping to find Joe and Kevin; I needed to find out why Nick was so angry, also why didn't they go after him?_

_I found Joe and Kevin sitting in the front room, it's like they were expecting me._

_"What the hell was that about?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Nick's little flipping out?"_

_"I'm not sure if we should tell you."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Why? He told us not to."_

_"Joe, tell me."_

_"Go get some clothes on and we'll tell you." I ran up the stairs and grabbed a shirt and shorts, putting them on as I headed down the stairs. I sat down on the chair opposite Joe and Kevin._

_"What's going on with Nick?" Joe cleared his throat._

_"Nick has some major anger issues."_

_"Okay, so what does that mean?"_

_"It means that when something upsets him he goes off on one."_

_"What set him off?"_

_"We're not sure."_

_"Should I be worried? How long has this been going on?"_

_"No, he always leaves when he's about to lose it; he's never put anyone in danger. It's been going on for about six years?"_

_"Six years? You're joking?"_

_"Sadly I'm not joking; he didn't want to tell you because he was afraid you'd be scared of him."_

_"Joe is Nick in danger now?"_

_"Dem-"_

_"Joe is he?"_

_"Yes, he could cause himself some harm."_

_"Oh my god." I flung my head into my hands, the tears began to fall._

_"When will he be back?"_

_"I don't know, sometimes its hours or days, it's whenever he feels calm enough really."_

_"I'm going to look for him." I stood up, Joe immediately grabbing my hand._

_"Dem, he'll come back when he's ready, don't force him to come back."_

_"So we just sit here until he gets back?"_

_"Pretty much." I pulled out my phone and sent Nick a couple of texts. I called him about ten times, no answer. I wasn't just scared, I was petrified. What happens if he hurts himself? I suppose all I can do is wait?_

Nick P.O.V

_I was so angry earlier but then I began to think about Demi and my anger wore off. Strange, huh? All I wanted to do was be near Demi, it killed me to think that I'd put Demi through this but how could I have told her that I had bad anger issues? Then Joe comes along and tells her in a heartbeat. _My heart rate sped up, I was getting angry again. I opened the front door and was greeted by darkness. I heard shuffling, then the light switched on and I was greeted with Demi standing on the other side of the room. Her eyes were red and puffy, she'd definitely been crying. I suddenly felt a whole load of guilt fall onto my shoulders. She ran towards me and jumped onto me, my hands falling to her ass supporting her weight. I crashed my lips onto hers, slipping my tongue in past her mouth, I slammed her into the nearest wall repressing a slight moan from Demi. My hands fingered the hem of her shirt while her hands played with the curls at the back of my neck. My hand was killing me; I didn't want to let Demi go, ever. We both pulled away breathless, Demi looked sad; her eyes were still a slight shade of red, her mascara smudged a little and her mouth was revealing a small smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She looked up into my eyes.

"I wanted too, I really did. But I could never pluck up the courage."

"Why, I'm your best friend?"

"Exactly that, I didn't want my best friend being scared of me. Do you know how hard it is to know my little brothers scared of me?"

"Nick, I could have helped."

"Dems you couldn't have, nothing can help me."

"If Joe hadn't of told me would you ever have?"

"I was planning on doing it soon actually, but then he got there before me." My back muscles tensed up again, she must have felt them because she pecked my lips, instantly soothing my muscles.

"Nick? Why did you get so angry?"

"Don't worry Dems."

"No, tell me."

"Joe."

"Joe? What happened?"

"Well other than the fact he had his hands all over his half naked ex-girlfriend which is in fact my girlfriend nothing."

"Nick, it wasn't like that he was just messing around."

"Demi why do you always stick up for him?"

"Because he was only messing around, that's it."

"Do you still love him?"

"How could you ask me that?"

"Never once have you stood up for me, it's always regarding Joe."

"I don't know if you're still pissed off but if you are get out because it was fine without you here!" She untangled her legs from my waist and began to walk off.

"So you can spend some alone time with Joe is that it?"

"Shut up Nick." My hand was throbbing in pain; I could feel the anger building up inside me again.

"I'll leave so you can have Joe all to yourself, okay?" I stormed outside, the late night air hit me, and there was a slight breeze which rearranged some of my curls. _Fuck, what just happened. Why am I such an idiot, of course she doesn't love him, she loves me. What if Demi and I are no longer together, this is my entire fault! I can't live without her. _My fist was drawn, as it was about to make contact with the wall a hand wrapped around mine.

"Don't." She looked pleadingly, eyes filled with tears. I dropped my fist and wrapped Demi up in my arms. We stood there for minutes not saying a word; I could hear Demi's muffled sobs through the howling wind.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said."

"I know Dems, me neither." She pulled away from me.

"I hate fighting with you."

"Me too."

"You scared me back there."

"I did?" I stepped back from her.

"Only because I didn't want to see you hurt." She stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"So you're not scared of me?"

"Not at all."

"Come on let's go to bed, it's late." I picked her up, her legs wrapped round my waist once again, she snuggled her face into the crook of my neck.

"Hmm you smell nice." She murmured.

I carried her up the stairs and laid her down on our bed, I pulled the covers over her. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. I stripped down into my boxers and slid in next to her. She shimmied over to me and rested under my arm putting her head on my chest. I stroked her hair; I was unbelievably tired and could feel my eyes shutting.

"Night Nick, I love you."

"Night baby, I love you Dems."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nick P.O.V

Demi was still sleeping when I woke up, she must have been exhausted with everything that's happened over the past few days. I rolled onto my side and used my hand to push myself up off of the bed; I soon toppled back down realising that I had used my bad hand. I glanced back at Demi, her eyes were still shut, I pecked her lips and headed to the bathroom. Just as my hand wrapped around the doorknob she spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to hop in the shower."

"Can I join you?" She grinned.

"Dems come on we've talked about this."

"Fine, shower alone doesn't bother me." She crashed her head back onto the pillow.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me. There were already towels set out for me; white, fluffy towels to be specific. I turned the nozzle on, letting the water heat up before I stepped in. The hot water soothed my muscles, as I was enjoying the feeling of being relaxed pain shook through me. A tiny bubble of soap had slivered into my cut knuckles leaving me to yelp out in pain. I held my hand out away from the water and carried on washing my hair and body until I was all clean. As I stepped out of the shower I was greeted by a whole load of steam, the mirror was cloudy from it; I used my good hand to wipe away the condensed water and wrapped the towel around my waist. I towel dried my hair, shaking my curls to let the water droplets fall to the floor. I could hear two muffled voices, one was Demi's and the other was... Joe? I stepped closer to the door, pressing my ear up against it.

"So he's okay?"

"I suppose so."

"What time did he get back?"

"I fell asleep on the couch and was woken up by him closing the door at around midnight?"

"Well at least he's not hurt, has he told you what set him off?"

"Ermm well-"

"Demi tell me."

"He was pissed because you were tickling me and I had hardly any clothes on."

"Shit, I should have known. Does he know that I was just messing around?"

"I told him but then we got into a big fight."

"What was the fight about?"

"Apparently I always stick up for you."

"Oh, well I'm guessing you two are alright now?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Where is he anyway?"

"In the shower, you better go before he comes out."

"Okay, I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah, bye." I heard the door shut and the bed springs creak. _I don't think I'm ready see Joe let alone talk to him._

"Nick you can stop eavesdropping now and come out." I stumbled my way out of the door, closing it in the process.

"For your information I wasn't eavesdropping I was going to come out but then I heard you were talking so I stayed put."

"But you still listened, Nick I know you, we're best friends remember?"

"Damn you." I chuckled making my way over to the closet and pulling out some shorts and a purple V-neck. I pulled my boxers on from underneath my towel; once they were securely on I let my towel drop. My torso was still wet from the shower, knowing it was boiling hot outside I chucked my shirt back in the closet and pulled on my shorts. When I turned around what I was not expecting was Demi changing into her bikini, she was struggling tying herself up. Before I knew what I was doing I was behind her tying the knot. My breath was hot and heavy on the side of her cheek making her shudder, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up almost immediately. My fingers finished tying the knot, now resting on her hips; I kissed her neck once pulling my arms away from her. Before I could even take one step back she grabbed my face crashing her lips onto mine, her fingers smoothing the side of my face. I moaned as her fingers scratched at my stubble, my tongue gliding across her bottom lip waiting for entrance which she gave straight away. Our tongues immediately fighting for dominance, moans escaping both of our lips. Her arms made their way around my neck, her hands playing with the curls at the back of my neck, tugging on them slightly. My hands now moved South down to her ass, I hoisted Demi up, her legs instantly wrapped around my waist. We stumbled over to the bed, laying Demi down first I climbed on top of her, using my arm to hold up my weight. I attached my lips to her neck, biting, licking and sucking. I sucked at the skin just below her ear resulting with a deep moan from Demi.

"So that's your horny spot hey?" I whispered into her ear, causing goose bumps to appear on her arms despite the temperature outside.

"Nick." She breathed out. "We can do other stuff right?"

"Other stuff?" I smiled against her neck; I loved playing games with her.

"Besides sex, you know?"

"I suppose I'm not sure, do you want to?" She nodded back straight away; she was definitely 100% up to this.

My tongue trailed down her stomach ever so slowly, I paid special attention to each hip, biting and licking at it until a red mark appeared. Demi's hips thrusted off of the bed; she gasped as my tongue trailed back up past her cleavage and stopped millimetres away from her face.

"I can't give you sex but I can give you the next best thing?"

"What is it?" She breathed out.

"Do you trust me?" She nodded, biting her lip. I pecked her lips before trailing my fingers down past her stomach. She sat up right, her face pale. I stopped my movements.

"Dem are you okay?" I was slightly scared; she looked like she'd just seen a ghost.

"Dem?"

"Nick, what did you do to your hand?" She looked so innocent.

"I- er- punched the garage door, didn't you see the dent?" I was confused how couldn't she have seen the dent, the garage doors been fixed?

"You punched the garage door!" Her hands shot up to her face. "Shit I remember! You made a dent?"

"It's not there anymore; I thought that you saw it." I ducked my face down, it was to say the least I was embarrassed.

"Nick, we're going to a hospital, I think you've broken your knuckles." She looked almost disappointed.

"Demi its fine."

"Alright if it's fine hold my hand." She held out her hand for me to take.

"I can't okay? Is that want you want to hear?"

"Yes, now come on, get a shirt and we'll go."

"Whatever, you're so bossy." I whispered under my breath.

"You've just figured that out?"

"Nick, why did you punch that garage door?" I just pulled my top over my head.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, now tell me."

"I don't know I just got angry!"

"Why were you angry?"

"Because he had his hands all over you, I told you this last night, remember?"

"He was messing around!"

"Yeah well how would you feel like it if Selena was here and she was half naked and I was tickling her?" She was speechless; she opened her mouth to speak but closed it shortly after.

"You know we're friends that's it, I'm with you now."

"He's also your ex!"

"Fucking hell I don't get you!"

"I was fucking jealous okay? Wanted me to admit I have! I hated him having his hands on you! Your my girl not his, he had the chance! I love you and I should be the only one allowed to do that not him! That's why I didn't want his hands all over you, your mine, no one else's." I was slightly out of breath from my rant, she was smiling?

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because that's the most controlling but sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. I love you too." She lunged herself at me, pecking my lips twice. "Come on; let's get you to the hospital." She grabbed my good hand pulling me out of the door.

"Dem we really don't have to go."

"Nick yes we do."

"No look I'm fine." I attempted to move my fingers. "Why do you want me to go to the hospital? It'll heal soon?"

"Because it's hurting you I can see it, and the fact that you're hurting hurts me, now come on."

"I'm only doing this because I love you." I pecked her lips. "Come on I want to get to the hospital today." I chuckled pulling her along. "You're very cute do you know that?"

"Nick I don't want to be cute."

"What about adorable?" She shook her head; I leant in towards her ear and whispered. "Sexy?" She smiled.

"I like that; I think we've found a winner." We both laughed as we walked down the stairs. The smell of bacon and hash browns lingered around the house, filling my nose up with delicious scents. I looked to my left and was surprised to find Joe in the kitchen trying to cook while Kevin assisted him. My grip tightened on Demi's hand as I spotted Joe looking over. He put down the frying pan and whispered something in Kevin's ear resolving in a nod. I wrapped my arm around Demi's waist and brought her closer to me, my fingers tightened around her hips as he approached us. I must have completely zoned out because Demi pulled on one of my curls.

"Ow, Dems what was that for?"

"You weren't listening to what Joe said."

"I zoned out I couldn't help it." I growled.

"Joe asked if we were staying for breakfast."

"No, we're having breakfast out."

"If you don't mind me asking where are you going?" Joe asked almost suspiciously.

"We're going to the hos-"

"Hospilla Rivera for breakfast." Demi looked at me questioningly. I shook my head as a sign of I'll tell her in the car.

"Have a good day." Joe waved, turned and walked away.

"Nick!"

"What?"

"You were so rude!" I was ready to retaliate with a snarky comment but thought better of it.

"I'm going to wait in the car." Without another word I walked out of the front door expecting Demi to follow, I heard her name being called, was that Kevin? I hope it was.

Demi P.O.V

"I'm going to wait in the car."

As I was about to reply and follow Nick someone called my name, I turned round expecting to find Joe but it was Kevin. I looked back noticing Nick freeze up at the mention of my name, he quickly composed himself as he realised who called my name and carried on walking out the front door.

"Can I speak to you quick?"

"Yeah sure, what do you want?" I smiled genuinely.

"Can we speak more private?" He nodded into the living room; I followed closing the door behind me.

"Is Nick okay?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"I know you're not going to the Hospilla Rivera for breakfast." He raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Demi is he going to the hospital?" He smiled a small sad smile. "He's hurt isn't he?"

"Kevin, yes we're going to the hospital, I think he's broke a few of his knuckles and there all cut up so I want to get them cleaned properly so they don't get infected."

"Take care of him please, he worries me."

"I promise, I will, don't tell Joe that he's hurt, okay?"

"Of course, why?"

"Nick doesn't want you guys knowing that he's hurt himself. He doesn't want you guys to worry about him."

"Okay, I get that, I'll let you go to 'breakfast'" He smiled and walked out of the door, I followed close behind him. Waving a quick bye to Joe and Kevin I left through the front door crashing into Nick on the porch.

"What took you so long?"

"I was talking to Kevin." I shut the door and made my way over to the car. Nick was on my heels.

"What were you talking about?"

"Stuff." I climbed into his car, Nick rushing around to the other side and climbing in as well.

"What type of stuff?" He put the key in the ignition, his face scrunched up.

"Nick are you okay to drive?"

"Stop trying to change the subject, yes I'm fine."

"He asked me if you hurt yourself."

"You told him I didn't right? He thinks that we're going to breakfast, doesn't he?" _I wanted to say that Kevin didn't know but what type of girlfriend would I be if I lied to my boyfriend about the smallest of things? _

"He guessed that we were going to the hospital."

"But you told him we weren't though right?" He looked at me almost like he was disappointed in himself.

"I tried to but he eventually got it out of me." I saw his grip tighten on the steering wheel, his knuckles going white, the muscles in his cheek tensing. I wrapped my hand in his, his grip immediately loosening.

"Nick?"

"What?"

"Why does it matter so much that they know that you hurt yourself."

"Because then they'll know that I'm weak."

"Nick, you are not weak."

"Yes I am I can't even hold my anger back when you're spending time with Joe." He pulled his hand away from mine and started the car, pulling out of the driveway.

"Nick-"

"Dem, can we just drop it please?"

"Okay, whatever."

Nick P.O.V

We didn't talk for the rest of the journey, I felt bad for snapping at her but I didn't want to talk about the subject anymore. Once we arrived at the hospital she walked off towards the hospital in silence. I jogged up next to her and laced my fingers in with hers. She smiled a small smile. I tightened my grip on her hand letting her know that I was going to say something.

"Dem look I shouldn't have snapped at you back there it's just that I know I have bad anger issues and I don't like talking about them. I scare myself." I looked down at the ground like a timid little boy getting told off by one of his teachers. She grasped my face, pecking my lips.

"Nick we all have baggage whatever it is it doesn't change the type of person you are. So you have anger issues, so what?"

"But the thing is Dem's mine is bad, what's your baggage?"

"I haven't told anyone this apart from my family, but I trust you with my life. I used to err b-e" I grasped her hand even tighter, I smiled a sympathetic smile. "I used to be anorexic." My mouth literally dropped. _She used to be anorexic? How did I not know about this, I'm such a bad best friend and boyfriend?_

"When- err was this?" I was more nervous than shocked. _What if I said something in front of her which made her go back to her old ways?_

"Six years ago, so I would have been twelve." She licked her lips.

"Were you ill when I met you?"

"I was at the start, but then I began to eat again, healthily. The doctors didn't know how or what had helped me but they were grateful that they did."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I met you, simple as."

"Fancy abbreviating?" I chuckled.

"I always found it hard finding friends, because I was bullied." I nodded slightly upset, she continued. "Then I met you, everyone told you 'don't be friends with her' and you chose against that. It just made me realise that people do care about me and want to know me." A tear slipped down her face, I reached up and wiped the tear away with my thumb.

"Well you're definitely worth knowing, I love you."

"I love you too, now come on let's get this wrist of yours sorted out." She smiled and tugged on my hand bringing us to the entrance of the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nick P.O.V

We'd been sitting in the cubicle for around an hour now and the doctor still hadn't come back with my results from the x-ray. His first initial thought was that I'd broken two of my knuckles and would need stitches on my five knuckles from the cuts. The curtain opened and there stood the doctor with an older nurse. The nurse wheeled in a trolley with needles and tablets on it, the doctor followed after her and closed the curtain.

"Mr Jonas, we have some good news."

"What is it?" I was growing slightly impatient; I had been sitting in here for an hour.

"Your knuckles are not broken but these two here are dislocated and we will need to sort them out." He held his hand over my hand and pointed at the middle two knuckles.

"Is that it?"

"No we will need to stitch up the cuts on your knuckles, also sir we ran some tests and as you know you are diabetic you cannot get stressed out too much, your blood sugar was quite high this could cause a major problem for you. Take it easy okay?"

"Okay doc."

Demi P.O.V

The moment they lifted the sheet off of the trolley revealing needles of all different sizes I bolted out of there as fast as I could. The hot, humid Los Angeles summer air didn't help calm my unsteady stomach. An ambulance stopped right next to me, two paramedics were rushing from the driver and passenger seat. The back doors swung open and a boy not much younger than me was brought out with blood oozing out of a hole in the side of his stomach. Was that a gunshot wound? The boy was constantly asking for his parents, crying at the pain of the wound. My stomach cringed at the sight of all that blood. They wheeled him in and all was quiet again, well quiet for a hospital. I could feel the heat of the sun on the back of my neck, making me feel a bit queasy. I opted to head inside and find Nick just as someone shouted my name. I turned round to find a young girl in a wheelchair with her mom? I smiled at the girl then at the mom.

"Hello what can I help you with?" The young girl beamed, the smile touching the edges of her eyes.

"You're- Demi- Lovato!" She shook slightly when she finished.

"Yes I am, are you a fan?"

"Yes!" She squealed.

"Do you want a picture; I can sign something if you want?" I chuckled.

"OMG yes! Mom can you take a picture on my phone?" She handed her mom her phone, I heard the click of the camera, it was then grabbed out of her mom's hand.

"Do you have any paper I could sign?" She looked around sadly.

"No, I don't."

"One second, I'll be right back." I jogged to the reception desk and was greeted with an older woman smiling sweetly back at me.

"Excuse me do you have any paper?"

"Yes." She handed me one sheet of paper.

"Thank you." I ran back over to the girl signing the paper on the way, scribbling a message.

"Here you go." She took the paper and sighed, then smiled.

"Thank you so much."

"If you don't mind me asking why are you in hospital?" The girls smile faded immediately.

"I have terminal brain cancer." Her mom shifted her weight onto her right foot. I could sense the pain in her mother's eyes.

"Oh, I'm very sorry; I hope you can fight this. I know you're a strong young girl, never give up this fight, okay?"

"It's too late; I've been fighting for six months. I'm not getting better." Her mom grasped her daughters hand with tears appearing in her eyes.

"Don't say things like that, you never know." I was saddened by the thought of this young, healthy girl giving up and letting cancer win. "You know what, if you ever want to talk to someone, call me?" I scribbled my number down on the paper. I gave the paper back and bent down towards her ear.

"Just don't give this number away to anyone else. Anytime you want to talk, don't hesitate."

"Thank you; I don't know what to say." She grinned massively.

The grin was soon taken away as a nurse approached and whispered something in her mom's ear.

"Samantha? We have to go; you need to have another scan." The nurse gripped the handles of the wheelchair, wheeling her away not before she could say three more thank you's.

Her mom stayed put, with a small, sad smile on her face.

"Thank you ever so much, her dream was to meet you and now she has."

"My pleasure, she's a great girl."

"Yeah she is. That was the realest smile I've seen since she was diagnosed six months ago. I can't thank you enough." A tear escaped, her hand shooting up and wiping it away.

"I did nothing really, I don't want to sound rude but is she doing chemotherapy?"

"Yeah, her last dose is next week, we can't afford it anymore, and the medical bills are too high for me and Jack." Her eyes glassed over again.

"Look- er"

"Diana."

"Look Diana I can pay for her chemotherapy."

"No, no I wasn't implying that."

"I know you weren't, but please let me help you out."

"I want to I really do, but I feel bad taking your money."

"Diana I have too much money, I spend it on shoes and clothes, at least this time I'll be doing something worthy. Please?"

"Err-"

"Diana, think about Samantha, wouldn't you do anything to keep her with you for another year or more?"

"Of course I would."

"This could help her, please?"

"Okay, I know it's probably not but this isn't a publicity stunt is it?" I was slightly hurt by her words but she was in a worse place than me now so I decided to ignore it.

"No of course not, I'd rather you not tell the paparazzi."

"Demi I'm glad my daughter idolises you, you're a caring, loving girl thank you."

"No, thank you, now go on, get back to Samantha she's probably missing you." I chuckled; I was pulled into a tight hug.

"Thank you." She pulled away with tears in her eyes; she turned and ran into the elevator joining the doctors and Samantha.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and made my way back to the reception desk. The same woman from earlier greeted me again.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" She put down the clipboard and pen she was holding and looked up at me.

"I'd like to pay for some chemotherapy sessions?"

"Okay, is this for you?"

"No, it's for a friend of mine but I'm covering the bills." I fidgeted with my fingers as this conversation was one I wished I'd never have to have.

"What's the patient's name?"

"Samantha, err-"I_ don't even know her last name, this woman must think I'm being ridiculous. _"She has terminal brain cancer?"

"Oh yes, Samantha Jones, young girl around fifteen, blue eyes, blonde hair?" She smiled warmly, with a tint of sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, yes that's her, do you know her?"

"Sadly Miss Jones has been in and out of here for the past six months, so I see her at least twice a week. Very bright girl, ray of sunshine she is, horrific thing isn't it, cancer?"

"Yes, horrible." I began to think about what Samantha was like as a person, was she smart? Was she loveable?

"Miss? I'll just get those forms for you." She turned around and headed into a small office, minutes later she returned with several sheets of paper.

She placed them on the desk and beckoned me to glance over them.

"Is this just for one dose, or more?"

"All of the doses she needs until she's better, okay?" I was determined to get Samantha back to full health.

"Miss the price will be pretty hefty."

"Any cost I don't care, how much?"

"Each dose costs £250."

"Keep charging any medical bills or extra drugs costs straight to this card." I handed my American Express card over the counter. "Please inform me if her condition changes, for the better or the worse."

"I must say this is very generous, she must mean a lot to you." She scanned my card and I typed in my pin number. My card was handed back to me along with a copy of the forms. "She means the most."

"I need you to sign in this space here on both copies." When I finished signing the papers she handed one back to me and put the other copy in a file.

"That's yours to keep."

"Here's my number so you can call me about her condition." Again I scribbled my number onto a bit of paper and handed it over the counter.

"Have a good day, bye now."

"Bye." I walked away from the desk and slumped down into the nearest corner. _I really hope she gets better; I mean she has to right?_

Nick P.O.V

I'd been looking for Demi for twenty minutes now and I still couldn't find her. I knew she'd bolt out of that room when those needles were revealed; let's just say she wasn't a needle person. I didn't bother ringing her phone as I knew that she turned it off earlier so it wouldn't interfere with the hospital equipment. As I was about to give up and head home I spotted her. Her small frame was cramped up in a corner with her head between her knees; I rushed over crouching down next to her. She lifted up her head and her eyes were puffy and red, had she been crying? She wouldn't have been crying over seeing the needles, something else must have happened. I pulled her up, pecking her lips once and rubbing the few tears that had escaped away. She looked so fragile and vulnerable, I didn't like this. This wasn't the strong, independent woman I knew, what had caused her to break down like this? I picked her up bridal style; wrapping my arms around the bottoms of her kneecaps, she didn't object once she just snuggled her face into my shirt. I could hear her soft, quiet sobs. Whatever had made her upset it had happened in this hospital; I needed to get her out of here as soon as possible. Although my hand was shooting with pain, that was no pain compared to the pain in my chest with seeing Demi cry and acting so vulnerable. I walked out of the main doors and headed to my car, sliding myself and Demi into the driver's seat she adjusted herself so she was sitting, facing forwards on my lap. I shut the door and grasped my hands into hers.

"What's wrong?" I rubbed circles on the back of her hand.

"I was coming bac-"She snuffled, as more tears spilled out.

"Hey baby, just calm down. Take a couple of deep breaths; take as long as you need." She nodded, breathing heavily.

"I was coming back to the room when someone shouted my name; it was a young girl around fifteen with piercing blue eyes." She snuffled again. "Turns out she was a fan so I took a picture with her and gave her my autograph. She told me she had terminal brain cancer." She jolted as another tear slipped down her flawless face. "I was shocked, I mean she was a young, beautiful girl and she was just about living with this disease. I gave her my number so she could call me whenever she wanted to chat or cry or whatever." She wiped her eyes as more tears surfaced. "She then left for a scan but her mom stayed behind and told me that I was the reason for the girl's realest smile in months. They couldn't afford the chemotherapy anymore after next week, so I offered to pay for it. At first she declined but I changed her mind. I told the receptionist that any extra bills or anything like that can just be sent straight to my credit card." She smiled sadly. "It's just unfair; she's so young it shouldn't happen."

"You're amazing, do you know that?"

"No I'm not."

"You are. Who else would have given out their number to a complete stranger yet alone pay for their medical bills? No one, that's the answer." I pecked her cheek. "Now dry your eyes because I'm taking you out for lunch." I rubbed her cheek with the pad of my thumb.

"I wonder where we could go."

"What about the Hospilla Rivera?" She snickered.

"That's a nice joke, but I was thinking more along the lines of a romantic walk along the beach with some snacks?"

"Very fancy, just the way I like it." She grinned, making me smile as well.

"That's the smile I was looking for."

"Shut up." She laughed while climbing off my lap and onto the passenger seat. She pulled the mirror down from the ceiling and gasped.

"Nick, can we go back to the house?"

"What, why?" I moaned.

"Look at the state of me, I look awful." She pouted.

"You look beautiful." _I was telling the truth; even with her eyes puffy and red and her mascara smudged she looked stunning._

"However lovely that was it's either you take me home and I make myself look presentable to go out in public or we don't go out at all?" She grinned.

"You're mean."

"Yes, so now that makes me bossy and mean, I like that." I couldn't help but chuckle at her reasoning.

"Come on then, but one rule you have ten minutes, that's it."

"Ten minutes? You're joking?"

"Babe, does this face look like I'm joking?" I pointed at my stern face.

"Fine, come on, drive." She gestured to the steering wheel.

Twenty minutes later we had arrived back at the house, nobody seemed to be around which was strange. They didn't tell us that they were going out but who cares? Demi headed straight for the bedroom as she only had ten minutes to rearrange and reapply her make up. I stalked into the kitchen and grabbed a coke, knowing that we we're going out for lunch; I didn't bother with a snack. Instead I headed upstairs minutes after Demi had run up them. The room was empty by the time I got in, seconds later I heard the shower door being closed and Demi stepped out just in her towel. Just in time I ducked behind her closet so she didn't see me. She didn't seem to be in any rush, knowing she only had about three minutes left and that she was still in her towel was slightly amusing to me. Her damp jet black hair was positioned around her neck and sitting on top of her right and left shoulders, she dropped her towel revealing everything. Her hair covering up her breasts but her curves were easily seen. I suddenly felt a tightening in my shorts; I looked down and was revealed with a slightly large bulge. I watched her every move, she walked over to her drawers and pulled out a pair of purple French knickers, slipping them on within seconds. My eyes scanned her whole body, licking my lips unintentionally, the bulge in my shorts getting bigger and bigger. A whole load of rash thoughts circled in my mind as she used the towel to dry off the excess water on her body.

_Maybe we'd waited long enough, you know? I mean we've known each other for six years, I love her, she loves me, why don't we just do it? What's stopping us? Whoah did I really just think that? _I moaned slightly as a drop of water trickled down her bare stomach stopping just before the waistband of her panties. She turned, heading for the bed where a clean, fresh purple bra was laying waiting to be used. Her ass swayed from right to left, I was completely mesmerized by this one girl. I stood up not being able to take anymore of her nakedness and walked up behind her. I kissed her neck once causing her to jump and throw the bra out of her hands and onto the floor. My hands caressed the bare skin on her stomach, slowly moving up north. My fingers softly brushed the bottom of her breast; Demi whimpered and pressed herself against me. "When did you get in here?" She breathed out. "Not that long ago." She backed up against me even more and grinded her ass up against my dick. Only the thin material of my shorts and her knickers in the way of what we both wanted. My fingers played with the waistband on her panties; kissing her neck once again I spun her around, her naked front colliding with my fully clothed chest. She stood up on her tip toes and leaned towards my ear, her hot breath warming the right side of my face.

"Someone's happy to see me." She grinned devilishly.

I grabbed her by the hips and flung her onto the bed, myself joining her seconds after. I supported my weight with my right arm while my lips licked, sucked and bit her neck and collarbone suppressing massive moans from Demi's gorgeous lips. I crashed my lips onto hers slipping my tongue in almost immediately, for once our tongues didn't fight for dominance but worked smoothly against each other. Her fingers tugged on my shirt hinting that she wanted it removed, I did as told. My shirt was slung in the corner along with my shorts seconds later. I trailed my tongue down past her cleavage and navel and stopped at the waistband of her panties. Waiting for reassurance I pulled them down past her legs, these joining the pile of clothes in the corner of the room. My fingers danced along her thighs stopping when I neared her entrance, I then worked my way back up her thigh and repeated the same movement three more times.

"Remember this morning I was going to give you the next best thing?" I was slightly out of breath from our intense make out session.

"Yeah." She squeaked out.

"Do you still want it?" I licked my lips, making them glisten. Demi's eyes watched the movements of my tongue, in and out. Instead of a yes she grabbed my face pulling me down and attached her lips to mine. Her tongue glided across my bottom lip, waiting for access, which I gave straight away. I pulled away and began trailing my tongue down her already damp body paying special attention to each breast, sucking on them both. My hands replaced my tongue kneading and pinching ever so slightly but hard enough to make Demi moan in pleasure. My tongue trailed back down her stomach, I guided her legs apart, giving her time to stop me and say she didn't want this. I waited a few seconds before positioning my face inches away from her entrance. With one last look up I pressed my mouth against her, using my fingers to separate her folds my tongue dove in. I licked and sucked up and down, the sweetness of her juices turning me on even more. This was the first time I'd done this and by her reaction I must have been good at it. "Nick.. oh, don't stop." I added a finger to give her the ultimate amount of pleasure. Her hands found their way to my hair, tugging and pulling at the ends, her screams were music to my ears. Right now I couldn't care less about Joe or Kevin hearing us, this moment was perfect. I looked up, my tongue and finger still working inside of her, she was flawless. The dampened stray bits of hair stuck to the side of her face, her cheeks slightly reddened with all of the heat and pleasure which had occurred in these last few minutes. I wouldn't be lying if I said this was the most beautiful she'd ever looked. Her grip tightened on my hair, her walls clamped around my finger. Knowing she was nearing her orgasm, I added another finger, pumping harder and faster, the movements with my tongue much rougher. With one last thrust of my fingers she came, her face smoothing out and her muscles loosening. I lifted my head up, climbing back up her sweat glistened body, resting my head in the crook of her neck, attacking her neck with feverish kisses. Her hands trailed down my back, sending shivers up my spine. I felt my boxers get even tighter as her hand brushed the front of the thin material. _I wanted this so bad, I needed this. I'd dreamt about this exact moment over and over again, how it would happen, if it'd be as good as everyone said it was? I know she was ready to give it up, and I sure as hell was ready to give it up but I'm scared that she'll wake up tomorrow feeling disgusted and different, I don't want that, I don't want my Demi to change. _Her fingers pulled on my boxers, tugging them down past my legs and eventually ending up on the floor. I still hadn't moved my face away from her neck, one I loved making her moan when I kissed her neck and two she smelt so good, I was addicted to her scent like it was a drug. I brought my face away from her neck and levelled it up with hers, she grabbed my neck pulling me down, crashing her lips onto mine. It was such a turn on the fact that she was tasting herself, she obviously liked it as she moaned when my tongue stroked hers. She pulled away, kissing my chest, up and down.

"Dem, do you want to do this?" She wrapped her hand around the base of my cock and started pumping at an even pace, her other hand scraped down my chest and traced patterns on my abs. "Shit, oh, fuck, mmm." I thrusted into her hand needing more, I'd never felt like this before. She was utterly perfect, how I hadn't of noticed this years ago, I have no clue. She kissed down my chest, leaving a trail of goose bumps on the way. The feeling of her fingers wrapped around my dick was soon replaced with her wet, warm mouth. Her teeth grazed my dick top to bottom. _I'd only ever had one blowjob and that was from Miley. At the time I thought it was the best and no one could beat it and now Demi comes along, licking, sucking and grazing. This girl is all types of perfect._ Her tongue trailed up and down my shaft, never leaving her mouth.

"Shit, Dem, oh, don't stop, fuck." I could feel my release coming; I assumed Demi could as well by the way she sucked harder and faster. The vein in my neck clearly visible now, I was fighting off the need to take her right now, her body, fuck. Just thinking about her spilled me over the edge, I came in her mouth, she didn't move her mouth away and besides she swallowed. She wiped her mouth with her index finger and made her way back up so she was lying on top of me. Our sweat covered bodies rubbing up against each other, both of us needing more. Eventually our breaths evened out and we were able to talk without sounding like we'd just run a marathon.

"Nick, I want this so bad, I know you think we should wait, but I love you, I'll never regret it."

"Dem, you sure you want this? Once we've done it, you won't be able to take it back." I traced patterns on her stomach; she closed her eyes obviously liking the feeling of my hands on her body.

"I'm 100% sure, I want you." Her bluntness made it even harder to turn down, if this is what she wanted and what I wanted what was stopping us?

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'm ready."

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Dems."

She wrapped her hand around the back of my neck, pulling herself down and crashing her lips onto mine, moans left both our lips as we knew what was coming soon after. I flipped us over so I was now on top, I liked being in control and I loved seeing Demi's naked body beneath me, call me crazy. Our kisses were passionate and wild; not one of us being able to get enough of each other, her naked body rubbing against mine caused sparks inside my body. She was the one. I think I knew it all along, Demi was mine, and she always will be. My hand snaked down her body, taking in the feel of every curve, I squeezed her ass, Demi moaned at the new touch. _I was more man who preferred ass than boobs; trust me when I say this Demi's ass is perfect. Not too big and not to small, perky and toned, fuck. _Her hands found their way to my hair again, I think she loves pulling on the ends, hey I'm not complaining it feels so good. I swear I heard someone walking up the stairs, that thought was soon forgotten as Demi trailed her fingers down my chest and past my abs; I loved it when she did that.

The thought I had earlier about someone in the house was sadly true as someone swung open the door, interrupting Demi and I from moving any further.

"Oh my god."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

*Reminder*

The thought I had earlier about someone in the house was sadly true as someone swung open the door, interrupting Demi and I from moving any further.

"Oh my god."

I pulled away from Demi, glancing to the side and spotting the one person I didn't want to see right now standing there completely shocked. I pulled the covers over Demi, while I grabbed my boxers and pulled them on, along with my shorts. I waited for him to leave, but he never did, he just stood there, mouth open, eyes wide. I turned my head to the side, Demi looked completely humiliated and that was without the deepest shade of red appearing on her cheeks. I wasn't embarrassed at all; I was more pissed because he had interrupted us. _We have one rule in this house; if the door is shut, knock first. One fucking rule and he can't even abide by it. _ I was tired and bored of waiting for a reaction from him.

"Joe, what do you want?" I huffed, slightly angry because he interrupted Demi and me.

"What the fuck were you doing?" _Wait a second why would he ask that? He obviously knew what we were doing._

"I don't think that's any of your business?" I grunted back.

"You've been dating a week and you're already having sex?" He shouted back in anger.

"Joe what the hell is your problem? What happens between Demi and I is up to us, not you."

"What the fuck has happened to you, I have no clue who you are anymore. The Old Nick would not be this loose and forward as you are, I don't know where that Nick's gone, but I definitely don't like this version of him."

"Are you fucking kidding me? How dare you come in here and tell me that you don't know who I am anymore? Maybe I have changed, I've changed and you don't like it because I care more for Demi than I do for you! She comes first now not you. I won't be around to listen to your 'problems'. I have a girlfriend now who means the world to me and I'm not going to let anyone, not even you, fuck this up for me." I heard shuffling behind me, I hope it was Demi putting some clothes on, the last time she was half naked in front of Joe I ended up in the hospital.

"You're right you have changed, ever since you've started dating Demi you've become angrier; just think for a second, you didn't even tell her about your issues, I had to. I mean what type of 'love' is that? No trust?" He smiled sarcastically.

"Joe, get the fuck out now!" I screamed at him.

"Oh are you going to have one of your episodes? Demi be careful he might turn on you." He grinned.

"Joe, please leave." I turned to see Demi coming up behind me, ushering Joe out of the door. I heard the click of the door, feeling the anger build up inside me, I needed to get out now. How could he think that I would hurt Demi? Do I act as if I would? As I reached for the door handle Demi stood in the way of the door. I closed my eyes trying to release some of the anger, it didn't help.

"Demi, I need you to move."

"I can't do that, stay with me please?"

"Dem, I can't I just need to go." She leaned up and kissed me, not with tongues, just one small kiss. She was so intoxicating, I needed more. I pushed her up against the door, crashing my lips onto hers immediately, her hands found their way to my hair as I hoisted her up, her legs wrapping themselves around my waist instinctively. I grabbed her ass, both moaning, the anger long gone but replaced with passion. She pulled away breathless, smiling, untangling her legs from my waist she leaned against the door without using me as support. I leaned in again needing more, her hand covered my mouth, I looked up to see her shaking her head.

"Why are you smiling?" I chuckled.

"Are you still angry?"

"No, why?"

"I just found a way to calm you down." She smiled ever so sweetly, she was sexy one minute then completely adorable the next, crazy right?

"I guess you did. That's never happened before."

"It's because I'm amazing." I chuckled at her bluntness.

"Yes, yes you are." I pulled her in for another kiss, although it got more heated than I expected it to. When I pulled away breathless I wanted more, she was so irresistible. I can't even give her one kiss without wanting more, the things she does to me.

"What was that for?"

"Let's just say I'm still quite angry, and I need you to help calm me down." I glared.

"Oh if that's what it is that's fine with me, come here." She bit her bottom lip.

"You know you look very sexy when you bite your lip like that." I whispered next to her ear, sending shivers down both her spine and mine. I kissed her neck once, trailing kisses down past her collarbone and nearing her cleavage. She put her hands on my chest and pushed me away.

"That's enough for today Mr, last time that happened we got caught by your brother. I'm going for a dip in the pool, wanna join?"

"That's unfair; no I don't want to join you in the pool." I stuck my bottom lip out emphasizing my sadness.

"That's fine with me; I'm going to get changed." She ducked underneath my arm and into the bathroom. Minutes later she reappeared in a tight, red bikini, clinging to her curves in all the right areas. I jumped up from the bed, grabbing my swim shorts and changing into them in seconds. She walked over to me grabbing my hand, pulling me out the door.

"You know if you'd have said that you were wearing that I would have never turned down your offer to join you in the pool." She walked down the stairs first, giving me the perfect opportunity to look at her ass, the bikini bottoms rode up a bit as she walked showing me even more of her perfectly shaped ass cheek. I jumped the last two steps, catching up with Demi, slapping her ass once I grabbed her hand, entwining our fingers before she squealed.

"Nick!" She squealed as she hit me playfully in the arm. I kissed her cheek once, before silently apologizing.

"Sorry, although I don't regret it." I looked around the back of her, glancing at her ass.

"Nick! Stop being such a man!" She laughed.

"What do you mean stop being a man? I am a man, a very strong handsome man indeed." I lifted my arms up showing off my muscles.

"Yes you are, but stop looking, it's not healthy." She raised her eyebrows.

"Not my fault, you've got a perfect ass." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Shut up." She laughed again, just as we reached the pool. Kevin was already in the pool; Joe was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Nick!" Kevin beckoned me over.

"I'm just going to talk to Kevin, I'll be back in a second." I pecked her lips once before diving in the pool and joining Kevin on the side of the pool.

"Alright?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, I'm good. How are you and Demi?"

"We're good, great actually." I smiled reminiscing about the past few days. "Kev, have you seen Joe?"

"Yeah, he came in with me about ten minutes ago, why?"

"Did he seem upset about something?"

"Oh, yeah, we bumped into Taylor; she was with that werewolf from Twilight? Let's just say he had a bit too much to drink and started an unnecessary argument. Why did you ask?"

"He just came upstairs ranting about something then had a go at me for nearly having s-"

"What?"

"Err nothing."

"Nick?"

"Alright so Demi and I were making out and things got kind of heated and we were kind of naked, then Joe burst in and started acting like a twat saying that since I've been with Demi he doesn't know who I am anymore and that I'm much angrier. Then he said to Demi, that she should watch out in case I hurt her, physically." I swallowed painfully, even if he was drunk, it still hurt that he would think that lowly of me.

"Woah, that was weird, you do know that he probably didn't mean any of that right? Believe me when I say he had quite a bit to drink." He patted my back. "Just give him time, he'll come around and feel stupid and apologize."

"Alright, I'm gonna head back to Demi, good talk bro." I winked and swam back over to Demi who was lounging against the side of the pool, sitting on the walk in steps, resting her neck on the edge. I pecked her lips once, causing her to take off her black raybans. I smiled down at her, sitting on the step next to her, pulling her onto my lap so she was straddling me. She smiled back slightly confused, seeing the pained look on my face; she brought her hand up and caressed my cheek with her thumb and forefinger.

"When I get angry do you ever fear that I'm... going... to... hurt you, physically?" I swallowed painfully again, the thought of her even thinking that I would possibly hurt her kills me inside.

"What? No, why would you think that I'd think you'd hurt me?" She rested her hands on either side of my face with a concerned look on hers.

"I don't know."

"Is it because Joe 'warned me'?"

"Yeah, aren't you scared a little?"

"No, not at all, you don't scare me at all; you're like a cuddly teddy bear." I chuckled.

"No I'm not, I can be dangerous Demi." I was telling the truth; I could do some serious damage.

"I know you could be, but it doesn't scare me, okay? Let's drop it?"

"Okay." She grabbed my face, crashing her lips onto mine, I moaned at the unexpected contact. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, my tongue immediately caressing hers. I grabbed her hips, pulling her even closer to me, my hands slid down to her ass, squeezing it, making myself and Demi moan.

"Can you two not leave each other alone for more than two minutes?" Kevin bellowed while pretending to gag.

I pulled away, my hands still settled on her ass. "You're just jealous!"

"Yeah sure, you believe that!" He chuckled.

I pulled Demi closer; making sure my mouth was close enough to her ear so she could hear me.

"Wanna know why he's jealous?"

"Hmmm."

"He's jealous because he doesn't have a girlfriend with a body like this and an ass this perfect." I squeezed it again, letting her know how much I loved her ass.

"You and my ass boy, why don't you try looking at my face for once?" She chuckled.

"Sorry no can do." I pecked her lips one more time. "Come on lets swim." She climbed off of my lap and swam away, with me following close behind.

It had been five hours since Joe had had his little rant at Demi and myself, I still don't understand what sparked his anger towards me. I know he had that confrontation with Taylor but why did he take his anger out on me? From what I know from Kevin, Joe started a scene in a restaurant where Taylor was in with Taylor Lautner and Joe got annoyed that she was already out with someone else. He drank too much and started an argument with Taylor, he definitely is an ass. Taylor was the only girl he dated who I liked, she was the sweetest and most original girl I'd met and she was stunning. I hope Joe apologizes, she didn't deserve that and plus he cheated on her and broke up with her anyway? I know I'm meant to be on his side because he's my brother but he was in the wrong, breaking up with a girl by phone is not cool.

I was lying on the sun lounger outside by the pool with Demi snuggled up next to me. We'd got out of the pool about three hours ago and had settled here comfortably for the rest of the day. Black raybans covered Demi's Brown eyes, while Brown raybans covered mine and I sported a Celtics snapback on my head. I tightened the grip around Demi, bringing her even closer than before; she adjusted herself so she was comfy, her fingers tracing patterns on my bare abdomen. I kissed her forehead, trailing my fingers up and down her back; I could see the line of Goosebumps I had caused running down her spine.

"What do you wanna do tonight?" She rested her head on my chest, sighing.

"Why don't I take you out for dinner?"

"No, I want a movie night." She sat up, her hands flat out on my chest.

"You want a movie night? Watching films?" She swung her leg over, so she was now straddling me.

"Yes, and if you're lucky there won't be much watching going on." She winked, raising my eyebrows.

"Looks like we're doing a movie night." I rubbed up and down her thighs; my hands went further round the back and rested on her ass.

"Nick, get your hands off my ass." She warned.

"Or what?" I grinned, I was curious to know what she'd do. She sighed and grabbed my hat from my head, waving it around and eventually putting it on her head. _Man she looked hot in that hat, why did she look so good in that hat? _

"Demi, give me my hat back."

"Not until you get your hands off my ass." She shrugged.

"Why would you do that? Its torture not being able to."

"I wonder what one of your screaming fans would like this hat."

"No, this is my favourite hat."

"Get your hands off my ass then, or the hat gets it."

"Okay, fine, I'll let go." I released my hands from her ass, bringing them up to her hips. "Better?"

"Yes, but you can't have your hat back." She chuckled.

"What, you tricked me! You're going to pay for that now!" She jumped off of my lap and ran towards the other side of the pool, away from me.

"You'll never catch me!"

"I will, believe me." I jumped off, running after her.

After a few minutes I eventually caught her, wrapping my arms around her waist, stealing my hat back and putting it back where it belongs, on my head. I leaned down so my lips were inches away from hers.

"What have you learnt from that Demi?" I quizzed.

"I don't know." I grabbed her ass, bring her closer to me and causing her to squeal.

"Fine, I learnt not to take your stuff."

"And?"

"And that you'll always catch me?" I smiled.

"Good girl, now don't do it again." I pecked her lips three times, as I was about to deepen the kiss someone cleared their throat, I turned to see Joe looking clearly awkward. I brought Demi to my side, closer than humanly possible. He made the first move to talk.

"Can I speak to you guys?" He coughed.

"Shoot."

"Okay, well I'd just like to apologize. What I did was way out of line and none of my business, I was drunk and the things I said didn't mean anything. I completely get it if you don't ever want to talk to me again, but I needed to let you know how sorry I am." He smiled almost nervously. "Also, Nick I know you wouldn't hurt Demi, that was the one thing that I regret the most saying, I was being stupid and childish and I'm sorry."

"Dem, you go inside I'm gonna speak to Joe for a bit, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you soon? I love you."

"I love you too." I pecked her lips once before turning my full attention to Joe.

"Nick-"

"You know, let me talk. I don't even know why I'm giving you a second chance with the things you said to me earlier today, but you're my brother and I guess everyone makes mistakes. Also, I'm sure you're fully aware of what happened yesterday when you decided to touch Demi when she wasn't fully clothed, am I right?" I pointed to my bruised and bashed up hand.

"Yes, sorry about that too." He meekly nodded.

"Clean slate, but I swear to god if you ever pull any of that shit again, we won't exactly be on good terms, alright?"

"Yes."

"Good, now let's get back to being brothers and forget about the past few days."

"Okay." I noticed Joe letting out a massive breath, obviously relieved that our talk was over.

"None of it gets brought up again, okay?"

"Yes, I need to go make a call."

"To Taylor?" I smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Kevin told me, what made you do it; I thought you were over her?"

"I am over her it's just I got a little bit jealous that she was with another guy already."

"Joe, it's nearly been six months, let it go, it's not healthy."

"I know I just hope she forgives me. The amount of shit I've caused her, I just want to apologize for everything."

"I'm gonna let you go off and do that, hope it all goes well and I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yeah, see you later man."

_I was still a bit pissed at Joe for everything but in the end he was my brother and I missed hanging around with him. In a couple of days it will be normal again, I just need time to get over the things he said to me and deal with it. He now knows the limits on Demi and his relationship; he also knows that if he ever makes a move on her or hurts her again I will physically hurt him. I'm just glad the media didn't find out about this family dispute or we would have a lot of explaining to do to our family and management. I hope Taylor gives Joe a chance to talk and apologize, without the cheating and arguments they were a great couple. I know there is no way in hell that they would get back to together but they could end up being friends, who knows?_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Joe P.O.V

_I still can't believe I said those things to Nick, yet alone Taylor. What was I thinking? I'm such a dick sometimes, no wonder I can't keep a girlfriend longer than a month. I just hope Taylor gives me a chance to apologize, I know she's a reasonable person but I'm thinking maybe I've hurt her too much for her to give me a second chance. I have no feelings for Taylor anymore I just got angry due to the fact that she had moved on with someone else and I hadn't. I know she's written songs about me, I've been told by several people, and some things she wrote are pretty harsh but I suppose I deserve them for what I did to her. In the end I knew what I was getting myself into, I knew that if we did have a bad break up I would get written about, it's not a hard logic to figure out? I now have to ring her and apologize._

_I pulled out my phone and dialled the number I knew off by heart from the amount of times I had called her before. She picked up on the first ring._

_"Hello, who is this?"_

_"Hi it's Joe, please don't hang up I need to speak to you."_

_"Why are you calling me Joe?"_

_"I need to apologize for today and all of the other times that I hurt you."_

_"What? Is this a joke?" She coughed awkwardly._

_"No it's not a joke, I know phones were never really our thing, so I wanted to know if we could have coffee?"_

_"Joe, what do you want? What is this?"_

_"I want to apologize for everything, please; one chance is all I want."_

_"I don't even know why I'm agreeing to this, but okay, it's not a date though."_

_"I know it's not a date, just two exes meeting up for a chat?"_

_"Okay, I'm not in New York anymore though; I'm in LA for two weeks."_

_"No way, I'm in LA too, at the beach house with the boys. What are you up to now?"_

_"Lounging, nothing really."_

_"Let's go for coffee now, I'm not busy either."_

_"Yeah, okay."_

_"Let's meet at the Tepia in half an hour?"_

_"Yeah that's cool with me, Joe if you say anything rude or arrogant I'm leaving."_

_"Okay, well I'll see you in half an hour? Bye Taylor."_

_"Bye Joe." _

_I had left the beach house without telling them where I was going, although I had my phone so if they needed me they could call me. I had found a secluded, small booth in the corner; luckily it wasn't as busy as it normally was as it was a Sunday. I ordered myself a hot chocolate and for Taylor I ordered a pumpkin spice latte knowing that it was her favourite. The drinks came minutes later and she was still nowhere to be seen, I glanced at my watch again. She was ten minutes late, Taylor's never late. I heard the ring of the bell signalling someone had just walked in; I turned from my seat to see Taylor scanning the room for me. I waved causing her to smile and walk towards me, I stood up. We both stood awkwardly for a second or two, I opened my arms and hugged her, and to my surprise she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me back. We let go and I beckoned for her to sit down. It was silent again; it was my idea for us to have coffee so I was going to start the conversation off. No small talk, I just needed to get this out of my chest. I coughed, clearing my throat._

_"Look Taylor you obviously know why I invited you down here." She nodded, wrapping her hands around the white, heated mug. "First I would like to apologize for my actions today, it was completely unnecessary and not needed, I know that I embarrassed you and Taylor and I would love for you to let him know of my apology." I sipped my hot chocolate, the warm liquid shooting down my throat warming my insides up instantly. "Secondly I never apologized for my actions when we were in a relationship. I should have never cheated on you and I still don't know to this day why I did, I was young and being an ass. The fame just got to my head and I thought that I was allowed to treat anyone the way I wanted them to be treated. When in fact by doing that I hurt and lost some of the people who meant a lot to me. I'm not trying to make excuses for my actions but I need you to know I never wished or meant to hurt you although in the end I did. I broke my promise to you and I'm sorry. Also the break up phone call I know that was an ass move again but so many things got twisted and I would have apologized sooner but I was told that you wrote a song about me already and I was pissed. I know this apology is six months too late but I needed to get this out; I needed you to know how sorry I am. You're a great girl Taylor and you should have never been hurt by an ass like me, I messed up big time, I hope you can move past this and we could be civil at least? Your songs are great, the ones you wrote about me, there really good and honest." I laughed quietly, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. She hadn't moved or said a single word since the start of the conversation, I was slightly worried. She eventually opened her mouth to speak._

_"Woah, that's a lot to take in. I don't know what to say. All I ever wanted from you was an apology for what you did. It hurt me a lot when I found out you cheated on me but what hurt the most was the fact that I was sitting around, waiting for an apology which never came. I was almost certain you would apologize; when it didn't come I was angry and upset that you just dropped me like that. Like I wasn't anything to you, that's when I wrote the songs, they were sarcastic and mean. Why? Because I wanted you to feel some of the pain and humiliation you caused me. I wanted you to feel guilty for the way you treated me, you hurt me so bad Joe. I was adamant you would come around and apologize, the day you called me I thought that was it, you were calling me to apologize, all this waiting around was worth it because I was going to get you back and we were going to start over and forget everything, but you weren't calling to apologize were you? You broke up with me over the phone. I felt humiliated and stupid for ever trusting you, you broke my heart into a million pieces that day Joe. Do you know how many days I spent crying and blaming myself for the relationship ending? At one point I was pointing the finger at myself saying that I caused you too cheat on me, that it was my fault not yours, I was wrong, very wrong, it was all you're doing Joe, not mine. All I ever wanted was an apology; six months down the line I have one. I forgive you for cheating on me and I forgive you for breaking up with me over the phone. I can see you've matured even though you're older than me, this is the guy I fell in love with six months ago, not the guy who cheats and breaks girls hearts. I'm glad you've found your way back Joe, this Joe is loved by many, the other guy not so much. I don't know what you expected out of this chat, but I could never give us another go, you hurt me too much last time and my heart couldn't take that again. I'm sorry but I can't be civil with you either, it'd be too much for me to handle." I was about to interrupt when she began speaking again. "The only thing I can do Joe is friendship, we're adults, everything that's happened between us is in the past, friends?" I was shocked, after all this time, all it took was an apology._

_"I can't believe this. I wasn't expecting this to happen at all. Friends and I mean that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. I know I might not be your first choice but if you ever need a friend you know where to find me."_

_"Thanks Joe, same here."_

_"Good, maybe you can come to the beach house one day and see the boys again, I know Nick misses you." I laughed._

_"Does he? He is adorable; I'll definitely have to come soon. Like I said earlier I'm in LA for two weeks on a break from the tour, so text me and I'll come visit."_

_"Yeah, that'd be cool. Did you like your drink?"_

_"I can't believe you remembered!" _

_"How can I not? When we dated you would get one at least every day, I think you're addicted to them!" We both laughed, reminiscing about the past._

_Time flew, before we knew it the café was shutting, we had been sitting in there for three hours, catching each other up on our lives. It was time to say goodbye._

_"I'll give you a call in the next day or two letting you know when you can come around."_

_"Yeah, that'd be great; it was nice seeing you Joe."_

_"Nice seeing you to Taylor, I'm glad we done this."_

_"Me too, I'll see you soon then?"_

_"Yes, definitely." I pulled her in for a hug, wrapping my arms around her petite frame; the familiar scent of vanilla hitting my nostrils, causing a massive array of memories to flood back into my mind. We pulled away smiling._

_"Bye Joe." She turned and walked towards the black SUV waiting outside the shop. I wonder if that had been waiting there all this time. I watched her climb in the oversized vehicle and with one last wave the car disappeared round the corner. I'm still in shock with how Taylor reacted; I mean we're friends, after all this time it only took one small apology to fix what I had ruined. Maybe this is me turning over a new leaf, who knows?_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nick P.O.V

Joe had left the house unexpectedly four hours ago, I know he was a grown man but he doesn't normally just vanish without saying where he's going. Maybe he's gone to a girl's house? I hope he hasn't forgotten about the phone call he was going to make to Taylor. It might be too late to apologize about everything else, but his actions today towards Demi and I were atrocious. I can't bear to think about his actions towards Taylor.

I watched as Demi chose a film from the bookcase of many films and slipped it into the DVD player. I was hoping it wasn't going to be a romantic film, they bored me to death. Every romantic film has the same plot; guy meets girl, they fall in love, something bad happens, they break up, eventually get back together, the end. It's just boring. I'm hoping for an action film with superheroes, but I'm pretty sure she won't choose The Avengers or The Dark Night Rises. To my surprise she chose Paranormal Activity, last time we watched a scary film we ended up making out. That was when we were just best friends and she was dating Joe that was like last week. Things have changed so much since then, and I'm happy to say I'm glad.

The weather had dropped; it wasn't as hot as it was this afternoon. I was now wearing a white wife beater with grey sweat pants, although Demi had changed into shorts and one of my shirts. I did love it when she wore my shirts but if she carried on I would have no clean shirts to wear for myself. She dimmed the lights and made her way over to the couch, sinking down into the couch she snuggled into my side. I wrapped my arm around her small waist and brought her closer to me, sharing our warmth with each other. I trailed my fingers up and down her arm, this was a habit I had developed since I had been with Demi, whenever we were next to each other I would trail my fingers up her arm and anything else I could get my hands on. She grabbed the remote and pressed play without any second thoughts. The title shot across the screen along with the creepy music, Demi tightened her grip on my hand, sending all the blood to the top of my fingers. Although I loved her being close to me I knew she wouldn't like this film, and within ten minutes it would be off and she would go back to a romantic film.

An hour and a half later the film had finished, Demi had hidden her face for most of the film although she did scream once. Halfway through the film she had snuggled up even closer to me, obviously she felt she was too far away from me for me to protect her from the 'scary' images on the screen. Joe had come in soon after the film had started and headed straight up the stairs, saying goodnight to both of us on the way.

I stopped the film when it began to play the credits and turned the television off. Demi was still gripped onto me as tight as possible. I kissed her forehead and rubbed her arms.

"You alright?" I tilted her chin up with my thumb.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we get to share a room."

"Wanna go to bed?" I questioned.

As she was about to answer Joe jumped out from the seat next to us, shouting 'boo'. Demi screamed and climbed into my lap shaking. Joe clapped his hands and began laughing really loudly; I soon joined in thinking of Demi's face when Joe scared her. My eyes began to water and my stomach started to hurt with the amount of laughing I had been doing. Demi lifted her head up from my chest looking like she'd just seen a ghost.

"Are you laughing?" She glared.

"I'm sorry baby, but it was funny."

"Oh seeing your girlfriend scared to death is funny?"

"No but your face when he scared you." I let out a small snicker.

"Here's something funny, you can sleep on your own tonight you jerk! I'm sleeping in Kevin's room." She stomped off heading for the staircase.

"Demi, wait it was a joke, I'm sorry."

"Bit late now, don't you think?" She walked up the stairs, I could see she was scared as hell because she was shaking and it wasn't from the temperature outside. I heard the door slam, and two muffled voices.

"Fuck, it was a joke."

"She'll calm down tomorrow man."

"I didn't think she'd be that scared."

"Neither did I, I'm beat I'm gonna go to bed, night man."

"Night." I watched Joe walk up the stairs before I heard the soft click of his door. There was complete silence, no voices, no background noise, nothing. It was kind of creepy; I headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I wasn't hungry I was just scanning for anything that looked tasty. The six pack of Corona's caught my eye; they were practically calling for me to drink at least one of them. I reached in and grabbed the closest one, shutting the fridge door and grabbing the bottle opener I opened the bottle and took a large needed swig from it. The cold liquid shot down my throat, easing the irritated vocal chords. I took four more swigs and the bottle was finished, leaving the bottle on the side I headed upstairs and into my room. Expecting Demi to be lying there asleep, my fantasy was soon put aside as the bed was empty and unmade. I stripped down to my boxers and chucked my clothes on the chair next to the bed. The bed felt empty without Demi in, I suddenly felt cold, my arms reached over to the other side of the bed hoping to find Demi although all I was left with was thin air. I sighed thinking about my idiotic actions earlier, I rolled over to her side of the bed, her scent immediately hitting me and filling my nostrils. I definitely wasn't sleeping tonight. I checked my phone for any messages, none. It was 11:54; it had been an hour since Demi had told me I was sleeping on my own tonight.

01:54; two hours later and I still weren't asleep. Rash thoughts were circling my mind, _why don't I just go into Kevin's room and bring her back into mine? _If she didn't want to sleep in here, I'm not going to force her too. Someone in the room next to mine had been shuffling all night; all I could hear was the bed constantly screeching and the person rolling over and over again. It sounded like the person was getting out of the bed, next thing I heard were footsteps and the door being silently closed. There were four more footsteps, they then stopped and whoever the person was hesitated before opening my door, ever so quietly. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I didn't even need to look to know who it was; her scent hit me straight away. The bed dipped as she climbed in under the covers, she snuggled up to me, smiling slightly she closed her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to me, I opened my eyes and leant down and kissed her forehead. Her eyes shot open, she smiled back at me with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you upset earlier, I thought it was funny but it clearly wasn't." I whispered.

"I was scared already and I didn't need your idiot of a brother to make me even more scared. The fact that you laughed hurt me, you knew I was scared, I was shaking god damn it, you knew and you carried on." She whimpered.

"I know I shouldn't have laughed it was a mistake, I'll never do it again." I caressed her cheek with my fingers and thumb.

"Okay, you will not do it again or else. I missed you next to me." She silently admitted.

"So it was you next door shuffling around for the past few hours then?" I chuckled.

"Yes, I couldn't get comfy." She stuck out her bottom lip.

"Wanna know a secret?" She nodded. "I couldn't sleep either; the bed was too empty without you in it."

"I hate fighting with you."

"Me too, I love you."

"I love you Nick." I pecked her lips three times, she rested her head on my chest and within minutes we were both sound asleep.

The next morning Demi and I were awoken by the constant ringing of the doorbell. I turned over to look at the clock, it read; 7:54. Joe and Kevin were in no mind set to get the door so it looked like it would be me. It must be a friend or a family member because we have a list for the doorman to use, every person who is on the list is allowed into this house. I tore out from Demi's embrace, she whimpered as I pulled on a pair of shorts and headed downstairs. This person was not on my good side, I heard the doorbell the first twenty seven times, all I wanted to do was go back to bed with Demi. I reached the door and the sunlight which shot through the front window did no good for my sleepy hazed eyes. I rubbed my hands over my face trying to wake my body and mind up; I unlocked the door and was greeted with my best bud Nate, dressed in shorts and a checked shirt. He dropped his bags and pulled me in for a bro hug.

"Nate, what are you doing here man?" I ushered him inside.

"I came to stay with my best buddy for a week, if that's cool with you?"

"Yeah, that'd be great; I haven't seen you in months?"

"I know, well you had your tour and I had school, some of us are normal!" He chuckled.

"Well how's college?"

"It's great, the girls, top notch." He winked.

"Sounds fun."

"Man you're definitely missing out on a lot."

"Naah, I've got everything I need right here."

"So are your parents still here or what?"

"What do you take me for? They left last week."

"Oh man, now the partying begins!" I was about to answer when Demi made her way down the stairs.

"Nick, who was it?" She asked groggily.

"Damn, who is that?" Nate whispered in my ear.

"It's Demi, can you not tell." As Demi got closer, Nate's smile got wider.

"Demi Lovato who would have known? Damn girl I don't see you in three years and suddenly you're hot?"

"Nate Parker, what a surprise." I could hear the sarcasm dripping from each word. Let's just say Nate isn't the smartest of people but his looks cover up for it. He was the type of boy who many envied, obviously because of his looks and his luck with the ladies. Did I forget to mention he was the star quarterback in high school? Now he's studying at Michigan State, he received a football scholarship from them last year, and he couldn't have accepted it quicker. Looks like we both got to live out our dreams in the end.

"I'm glad that you're excited to see me as much as I am to you." He scanned her body, spending too much time looking at her chest than I was comfortable with. "So Demi you got a boyfriend?"

"Matter of fact yes I do, sadly." This girl and her sarcasm.

"Well he's a lucky guy. Because if you weren't taken me and you would definitely get it on, if you know what I mean." He nudged me in the arm.

"Oh and what would that be?" She stepped closer, egging him on.

"Oh I think you know." She stepped even closer and leant up, level with his lips. As he went to kiss her she dodged and whispered in his ear.

"Let's just say if we were going to 'get it on' and my boyfriend found out, he would kill you."

"I'd like to see that, no one can take me on."

"Nick, what do you think, could my boyfriend take him on?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Definitely, easy as pie." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nick, what happened, I thought we were best buds?"

"We are but her boyfriend is very strong, big muscles."

"Are you gay?"

"What, no!"

"Nick, baby, can we go back to bed?" She stuck out her bottom lip.

"Baby? What?"

"Did I forget to tell you, Nick and I are together?" She chuckled.

"I don't believe you, you two together? Prove it."

"Nate, I'm not gonna prove we're together just ask Joe and Kevin."

"Pussy." He shook his head.

I turned to Demi and grabbed her face, crashing my lips onto hers, both moaning. I pulled away before things would get more heated.

"Congrats man, don't know how you done it but you pulled one hot girl." He whistled.

"Watch it, that's my girl you're talking about." I wrapped my arm around her waist, rubbing at her right hip.

"Nick can we please go back to bed, I'm tired."

"Nate, we're gonna head back up, we were up half the night."

"Were you now?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Not like that, we had an argument. Make yourself at home, don't break anything. We'll see you later." I grabbed onto Demi's hand tugging her along with me up the stairs.

I shut the door and climbed into bed next to Demi, she rested her head on my chest causing shivers to run down my spine from her hot breath tickling my chest. Demi had never liked Nate, probably because of his persona as a jock and that he's a heartbreaker. Similar to Joe actually apart from the jock part, Nate comes across as big headed because of his reputation with the ladies but once you get to know him he is a decent guy. Although Demi is my best friend, I have to have a group of guy friends and I class Nate as my closest friend. Our parents have known each other since high school, they connected again four years ago when Nate moved to California with his family, two weeks into the school year and he was already one of the 'popular' lot. All it took was one detention which brought us together and since then we've been pretty close.

"Nick, why is he here? Did you invite him?" She moaned.

"No he just showed up and I couldn't exactly tell him that he wasn't welcome to stay."

"How long is he staying here for?"

"He asked to stay for a week?"

"A week of him, are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry baby, but I haven't seen him in months and I miss my best bud."

"Fine, but I can only manage a little dose of him each day. Every time he sees me he hits on me." She scrunched up her face but man did she look adorable.

"I know but think about it, in seven days he'll be gone and it'll just be me and you again."

"I like the sound of that, this week better go fast."

"Oh believe me it will." I pecked her lips.

"Nick this will probably be the only decent time we'll get to spend together this week as you'll be off with Nate."

"Dems, I won't ditch you, don't worry."

"I know but I think I might forget what your kisses feel like." She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really?" I licked my lips.

"Yeah, and we don't want that to happen do we?" She questioned, her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth, her hair cascaded down her back, right at this moment she looked sexy as fuck.

"No, we don't." I rolled over so I was hovering above her; she lifted her head up, attaching our lips. What started as a slow, passionate kiss evolved into hot, meaningful kisses. Her nails raked down my back, definitely leaving marks as I rolled my hips against hers. Her hands found their way to my hair, pulling and tugging on the longer stray bits. Both our moans filled the room, greedy hands grabbed at newly revealed fresh skin, clothes were tugged in all areas. I pulled away and attached my lips to her tasteful neck.

"You know this would definitely make me get up in the morning." I mumbled. The faint smell of her perfume still lingered on her skin from the night before.

"I like waking you up like this, I'm glad you like it." She breathed out in between moans of passion.

"Do you really think I won't see you over the week?" I trailed my lips down her neck, past her collarbone and left a trail of hot, wet kisses down her cleavage. I lifted my face off of her sweat glistened body and waited for any type of reaction. She arched her back, bringing her chest into contact with my mouth; again I licked and sucked the top of her breasts, biting the lace that hid one of two things that I wanted to see. I bit harshly on a fresh bit of skin, Demi hissed and moaned, she grabbed my face, pulling me back up her body and crashed her lips onto mine. She widened her legs, giving me room to lie on top of her comfortably, without hurting her. My hand crept up her thigh and fingered the waistband of her panties, rubbing it between my thumb and forefinger I noticed Demi getting slightly frustrated and impatient. This time I didn't play any games with her and pulled her panties down ever so slowly, I licked my lips. This had become another habit of mine since being with Demi. I know I say it a lot but damn, she is so irresistible. My tongue explored her mouth as my hands traced patterns on her stomach. Her hands snaked down my body, fumbling with the button and the zip on my shorts; they finally joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Good show guys, this is real nice." Demi squealed and pulled the covers over her.

"Nate, what are you doing in here?" I chuckled.

"Just came to see what all the noise was about, I could hear Demi's moans from downstairs, I thought she was hurt?" He laughed while showing a goofy smile.

"Shut up no you couldn't, you're lying." I shook my head.

"Oh my god, can you like get out?" I raised my eyebrows at Demi's tone.

"Whatever you want noisy. Catch you later." He winked before stepping out of the room and closing the door.

"Can we get a lock on this door please?" I thought she was joking around but the look on her face was showing something completely different.

"Are you being serious?" I chuckled.

"Yes, Nick we've been interrupted twice in the space of two days." She sighed.

"It will happen soon, and there will be no interruptions, at all."

"I think maybe we should slow down and wait, I thought I was ready for this but with all these signs stopping us, it gave me time to think that maybe right now isn't the time for me."

"What, are you joking or being serious?" _What was she saying, the past week all that's been on her mind is sex and now I'm warming to the idea she says that she doesn't think she's ready? Man this girl turns hot and cold._

"I'm being completely serious, I mean maybe Joe and Nate interrupting us was a sign that we should slow down, in a way Joe was right. We've been dating for almost two weeks and we're already close to sleeping together, that's a big thing in my world Nick and personally I'm just not ready, I'm sorry." _I'm so fucking confused, I don't care that she's changed her mind because she's not ready, I'm fine with that, but how can someone be so into the idea yesterday and now not want to think about it all?_

"Does that include stuff we've already done?" _If she said we couldn't even touch each other then I die, I seriously would. I would die of being sexually frustrated. Do you know how hard it would be to not touch her, I mean have you seen her body, not being able to see and touch all the things I already have would be torture. But if that is what she wants I will wait with her, she's the one, I can feel it, something just fits with us. Demi and Nick, naah, Nick and Demi._

"Nick I just think we've already moved to fast with what we've done, to prevent it from happening again I'm going to move into Kevin's room. I think this is best for both of us." She bent down picking her panties up and sliding them back on. My mouth literally dropped open; I just couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You... you can't just leave and go into Kevin's room, I love you." I grabbed her hand.

"You know that I love you too, but I can't run the risk of us getting caught up in the heat of a moment thing, sorry." She pulled her hand away, and stood up, picking all her clothes up off of the floor and putting them back on. "I'll see you at dinner?" She walked out of the room just like that. I still don't understand what just happened, did I say something? I know exactly what I needed a nice, hot shower.

I climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom, the towels were freshly put out, resting on the side shelf. I turned the shower on, letting the water heat up. Once I thought the water was hot enough I stripped down and went into the shower. The heat from the water was a treat to my tight, aggravated muscles, I didn't know why Demi had that sudden outburst, I've known her for six years and she's never acted like that. Ever. I suddenly felt someone's hands on my back, rubbing and soothing the skin on my back. I turned and was surprised to see a very naked Demi with a mischievous grin on her face. She trailed her hands down my chest and abs and back up several more times. I closed my eyes, letting the feeling of her nails scrape along my abs sink in.

"Demi, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm showering with you, what does it look like?" She chuckled.

"What happened to we're moving too fast and your little rant back there." I was now more confused than ever.

"You fell for that?" She laughed.

"What it was a joke?" I was wide eyed and again my mouth dropped.

"Yes, how could I stay away from you for that long, I can't believe you fell for it?"

"So that whole time, you were lying?"

"Yes."

"Why, that was so mean." I whined.

"Oh were you afraid I wouldn't fulfil to your needs?" She made a pouty face, obviously with fake sympathy.

"Yes, you scared me shitless back there, and why did you do it, answer my question."

"Let's just say it was a little revenge for the crap you and Joe pulled last night when you decided to scare me."

"Fair play, I underestimated you Miss Lovato." I grabbed her hips bringing her closer to me.

"Well next time you shouldn't, I've got a whole load of tricks up my sleeve."

"Yes, I'm sure you do, hopefully you won't have to use them on me ever again." I pecked her lips, grabbing onto my neck Demi pulled me back down, deepening the kiss. My hands slid down her body and rested on her ass, she didn't complain, for like the first time ever. We both pulled away breathless.

"See, how could I not live with that?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know, I like this, us showering together, it's nice."

"Nice, that's all what you have to say?" She chuckled.

"Sorry I forgot to mention it's also very sexy."

"That's more like it." I crashed my lips onto hers once again, I didn't want anything to happen in the shower, I just loved kissing her. She has those lips where you can't not kiss them, you know? Someone knocked on the door, separating us from our heated embrace.

"Err... Nick is that you in there? I knocked on the bedroom door but no one answered."

"Yeah it's me, what do you want?"

"Nate's downstairs, do you know?"

"Yeah he came by this morning like an hour ago and asked if he could stay for a week, is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's cool; I haven't seen him in months."

"Yeah, I know he's been busy with school so."

"I'll catch you later then."

"Bye Kev." I replied, quicker than I should have.

"Morning Demi." We both froze, how did he know that she was in here with me?

"Hi Kevin." I heard him laugh before the door clicked and it was silence once again apart from our heavy breathing.

"Well that was nice and awkward." Demi chuckled.

"Come on we better get showered and ready, we have a guest waiting downstairs."

"Correction, you have a guest waiting down there." She smirked.

"So I'm guessing you're not hanging with us then?"

"No, I'll let you catch up and I want you to get the chance to talk to him about how amazing I am." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You will definitely pop up in the conversation once way or another, for sure."

"Great, be nice about me."

"I will don't you worry, I'll say how great your hands and mouth are." It took a few seconds for her to latch on.

"Nick you wouldn't!" She gasped.

"Of course I wouldn't, I was joking. I love you."

"I love you too, shower come on Nick you have a guest waiting."

"Shh."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Demi P.O.V

It had been four days since Nate had arrived and could the time go any slower. I hadn't seen much of Nick but I was okay with that, I know he hadn't seen Nate in months and I was fine with them spending loads of time together. Although I don't like him I know Nick and him have been pretty close since high school, Nick has tried many times to get Nate and I to be civil, but every single time his plan crashes and burns. Nate believes that we have this sexual tension and should just do the 'deed' and move on; he actually thinks that I like him, when in fact I loathe him. Everything he does just annoys me, whether it's him drinking out the milk carton or him thinking that I'm his slave. But somehow he makes Nick happy and that's all I want in the end, in a strange way I'm glad their close, he obviously brings out the best in Nick. As I was saying before I haven't really seen Nick in four days, he's been to party's every day since Nate got here. They come in around three in the morning and don't wake up until late afternoon, and then a few hours later they're out again. So basically when I'm asleep he's awake and when I'm awake he's asleep. I miss Nick a lot, I know it sounds silly saying that because we're living in the same house and sleeping in the same bed but apart from that I haven't seen him since. Just when we think we have some time to spend together, Nate comes along and takes Nick away to another party, I don't know how Nick is doing it, I'd be well and truly shattered if it were me. We haven't exactly done anything sexual in days, it sounds weird coming out of my mouth but I crave his touch and he's never around to fulfil my needs, leaving them for myself to fulfil. It obviously doesn't have the same effect on me that it does when Nick does it but in three more days everything will be back to normal and I'll get Nick back.

It had just gone eleven by the time I was up showered and dressed, ready for the challenges the day had up ahead. The house seemed eerily quiet, it was so weird, I was used to the loud voices of the three brothers. I was expecting them all to be sat down here watching TV, but I was completely wrong. They had all gone out and left me here on my own, it was only eleven where could they all be? I spotted a note on the counter; I boiled the kettle and made myself a black coffee, needing it for how I was feeling right now. The late morning sun shot through the blind, highlighting the bold colours in the kitchen. I propped myself up onto one of the stalls and began to read the note.

_Hey baby,_

_ Gone out with Kevin and Nate, won't be back till later, Joes around to keep you company, I'll see you later on, love you, Nick_

I was completely shocked, one the fact that Nick had gone out without saying goodbye and two that he had left Joe and I alone. Not that I would let anything happen, but with the past I'm surprised he would even take that gamble. Even though Joe isn't here either, looks like it's going to be a Demi day. I finished up my coffee and headed up the stairs to change into my bikini, it was probably the hottest day it had been since we'd got here and I was going to take full advantage of this. Work on my tan, I could also give Selena and my mom a ring, not like I've got anything else to do. I pulled on my bikini, grabbed my raybans and a magazine and headed outside. I immediately felt the heat of the sun on my skin; I lay down on the sun lounger and pulled out my phone. I decided I'd ring my mom first knowing that Selena's conversation would be longer.

_"Hey mom."_

_"Hi hun, I was just about to give you a call, how have you been?"_

_"I've been great, how are you and dad?"_

_"We're both fine, is Nick okay?"_

_"Yeah he's fine."_

_"What you up to now then sweetie?"_

_"Laying out in the sun, working on my tan." I chuckled._

_"I bet Nick's enjoying that."_

_"He's not with me, in fact I'm home alone." I sighed._

_"Home alone, why?"_

_"Nate came around a few days back and is staying here for a week, Nick hasn't seen him in months so they've been spending loads of time together meaning..."_

_"Less time you get to spend with him."_

_"Exactly, but in a few days everything will be back to normal."_

_"I'm sure it will be, look sweetie I've got to head back to work, I'll call you soon?"_

_"Okay, give my love to dad and everyone?"_

_"Yeah, love you."_

_"Love you too mom." _I hung up, I hadn't intended on telling my mom about me being left on my own, it just slipped out. Right, next call, Selena. I scrolled down to her name and pressed the call button, she picked up on the first ring.

_"Demi, omg so you are alive?"_

_"What?" I chuckled._

_"I haven't spoken to you in like a week, what's been going on?"_

_"Loads of stuff."_

_"Like what?"_

_"First of all Nick and I are together." She squealed so loud I had to take the phone away from my ear. "You finished?"_

_"Yeah, all calm. I'm so happy and finally it took you both long enough."_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_"So how did it happen?"_

_"How did what happen?"_

_"Dem, how did you find out that you had feelings for one another?"_

_"Well I was dating Joe-"_

_"You were dating Joe? Demi, what the hell?"_

_"I thought he liked me but I was wrong, can I finish?"_

_"Yeah, sorry."_

_"Then he cheated on me." I heard her gasp but carried on speaking. "Nick found out then they had a massive argument and didn't talk for ages. Then I found a song sheet under Nick's pillow, it was called 'Lovebug'. He wrote it about me, then he made this massive speech about how he was in love with me, and then he kissed me and wouldn't let me answer but eventually he did and now we're together."_

_"That's so cute, is that it?"_

_"No, that's not even half of it." I chuckled._

_"Please, carry on."_

_"With pleasure, Nick and I got caught in the moment one day and I had to run inside in my bra and panties, Joe grabbed me and started to tickle me, Nick saw and got pissed and stormed out and punched the garage door. Joe and Kevin then decide to tell me that Nick has major anger issues like real bad, they said that sometimes he just disappears for hours or even days. He came back that night and we had a massive argument but then sorted it out, Nick and Joe just fixed the pieces up like the other day. Now Nate is here and I haven't seen my boyfriend in four days."_

_"Not a lot has been going on then?" She chuckled._

_"I wish you could be here, I miss my best friend."_

_"That reminds me, they think we'll finish filming wizards earlier than they thought we would so if the offers still there I can come for the last week you're there for."_

_"Omg, yes! I'm looking forward to it."_

_"Look Dem, I've got to go, call me tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah, definitely."_

_"Love you, bye."_

_"Love you too."_

I was so bored; actually no bored is an understatement. I wonder what 'fun' Nick and everyone is getting up to. I closed my eyes hoping for a quick nap, I could feel myself drifting off when suddenly someone flicked water on my stomach. I flinched and looked up to find Nick grinning and shirtless.

"You haven't seen me in four days and that's how you greet me?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Sorry baby." He walked over to me, pecking my lips.

"What are you doing here; I thought you were out with Kevin and Nate?"

"I was, I dropped them off in town, and I needed them to be out the house."

"Why, what's going on?"

"What's going on is that I haven't seen my girlfriend in four days and I'm missing her a lot." I grabbed her hips, bringing her closer to me.

"You've missed me?" I smiled.

"Of course I have, I've missed you like crazy."

"Well I've missed you too, a lot."

"What do you want to do then?"

"Hang out?"

"Yeah, okay." I lay back down on the sun lounger, Nick joining me, lying behind. We sat for a minute or two, I couldn't take it anymore. I hadn't seen my boyfriend in four days; I was not going to settle for just 'hanging out'

Nick P.O.V

"Fuck this." I grabbed her hips bringing her on top of me, crashing my lips onto hers immediately. My hands rested on her ass, she moaned as my tongue explored her mouth. We hadn't kissed like this in days, I had missed it, and I missed her so much. I wanted to tell Nate that I needed to spend some time with her but I didn't want to sound like an ass. I hadn't seen him in three months and I missed him but that was nothing compared to how much I missed Demi, and we had only been apart for four days. I finally asked Kevin to help me out this morning; he agreed to go with Nate to this girl's party. What type of party starts at eleven in the morning? When I got back I was expecting Joe to be here, although he was nowhere in sight. I did have my doubts about leaving them alone together, not that I don't trust Demi or Joe in fact, it's just still a bit of a heavy subject to deal with. Demi rolled her hips against mine; I could feel the want and need in Demi's kisses. My hungry lips attached themselves to Demi's neck; her moans were heard immediately. I squeezed her ass, I hadn't done that in four days, and I loved her ass as you could tell.

"I've missed this." I breathed out.

"I've missed you doing that." _Man, she must have missed me._

"Wanna go upstairs?" I already knew the answer, but I still wanted her to know that she could say no.

"Yeah." She stuttered on the last syllable as my teeth sunk in to the skin just below her earlobe. She wrapped her legs around my waist as tight as possible. Her hands were linked at the back of my neck, playing with the loose curls. I crashed my lips back onto hers, stifling a moan from the back of my throat. _Man, I've definitely missed this._ We stumbled through the opened back door, leading into the kitchen. I pulled at the ties on her bikini top, only the ties around her neck supporting the material that covered her breasts. My hand reached the tie, as I was about to pull it someone gasped. We pulled apart, breathless.

"Nick?"

"Joe?"

"Demi?"

"Taylor?"

I tied her bikini back up and let her untangle herself from me. She stood awkwardly behind me; I knew she felt uncomfortable standing there in just her bikini.

"I'm going to put a shirt on, I'll be back in a second." She rushed off and was back in literally a second wearing the shirt I had removed earlier.

"Taylor, omg what are you doing here?" Demi squealed and ran over to Taylor engulfing her in a big hug.

"Joe said I could come round and see everybody."

"Omg, that's, wow, I haven't seen you in like two months, how have you been?"

"I'm great the album's doing well too."

"Yeah, I heard it, it's really good."

"Well thanks." They both smiled.

"Got anything planned for today?"

"No I was just going to hang around here with Joe for the day."

"Well tomorrow we should totally go shopping, what do you think?"

"Yes, that'll be so fun!"

"If you come round here for twelve?"

"Yeah, I'll be here."

"Well it was great seeing you Taylor."

"You too Demi, until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow it is." She walked back over to me.

"I'm going to get changed." She pecked my cheek before walking up the stairs. _Jheez that ass._

I don't understand why Taylor's here. She must have forgiven him. I snapped back into reality.

"Taylor, how are you?" I walked over giving her a Jonas hug.

"I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm good, if it's not too rude to ask, how comes you're here? What happened?"

"I'm guessing you heard about the confrontation Joe caused? I nodded, signalling her to carry on. "He called and apologized and then we met up for coffee and he apologized about everything else and now we're friends."

"That's great, who are you and what have you done with my brother?" I chuckled, pointing at Joe.

"Same person, man."

"Why didn't you tell me you met up with her?"

"I forgot, I was going to tell you and then Nate came and it slipped my mind completely."

"It's cool."

"So Nick, a little birdy told me that you missed me a lot?"

"I'm guessing that birdy is Joe? Yeah I did miss you, we were close." I shrugged.

"Yeah, well I'm not going anywhere, we can reunite that friendship." She brought her fist up in a powerful thrust, laughing.

"We definitely will. I'm going to go check on Demi, bye guys."

I reached our room and found Demi sitting on the bed, with her head in her hands wearing her own clothes for once. I rushed over and sat next to her on the bed, wrapping my arm around her petite waist.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm so embarrassed Nick."

"What, why?"

"They just saw us you know, my bikini was nearly coming off."

"Baby, it's fine, they don't mind, we're young it's bound to happen."

"I didn't even know they were home."

"Neither did I, look Dems don't get hung up on it."

"Okay." She sniffled.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the day together." She nodded, snuggling her face into the crook of my neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too Nick."

"Do you want to go to the beach?"

"Yeah, I need to get out of this house." She chuckled.

"Let's go then." I stood up giving Demi my hand to pull her up too.

The beach was pretty deserted, although it was five in the afternoon, but I still expected there to be a party somewhere on the beach. There were around fifteen people so we didn't need to wear our hats and sunglasses to keep the paparazzi away from seeing us together. We plonked down into the sand and sat silently for minutes. It was a comfortable silence, I could have started up a conversation but I felt as if it wasn't needed. Demi scurried over to me, closing the gap between us and lay down, resting her head on my lap. I stroked her hair, enjoying the feeling of it running through my fingers. The sun was setting on the horizon; the waves crashed leaving a perfect melodic tune ringing in my ears. Demi shuffled so she was looking directly up at me.

"So are you going out tonight?" She questioned.

"I was planning on going out, but I want to spend the night with you."

"Really, but won't Nate be annoyed?"

"No, he'll be fine; Kevin will probably tag along anyway."

"Okay, well if that's what you want."

"I wouldn't want to do anything else." I smiled down at her; she craned her neck upwards pecking my lips before falling back down onto my lap.

We must have sat like that for more than two hours, the time had flown by. We had only been making small talk and enjoying each other's company. She shivered, I would have given her my jacket but I didn't bring it with me. The beach was empty apart from us now; the people had left just before darkness, leaving us alone. The sun had set completely and the only light that we were getting was from the moon, so not that much.

"Dem, you getting cold?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna head back? She nodded. She stood up dusting the sand off of her legs and grabbed my hand pulling me up. We ran back to the house, hand in hand, leaving the cold outside and coming into contact with the warmth of the house.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Nick P.O.V

We got back in the house just as Nate, Kevin, Joe and Taylor were leaving. Taylor had changed from jeans and a shirt into a nice formal dress; she looked beautiful. They all seemed very well dressed, something was going on here. I gripped Demi's hand and coughed making all four figures turn around and look in our direction.

"Hey guys, where are you going?" Joe opened his mouth to speak but shortly closed it as Nate spoke.

"Kevin and I were planning on going out and then Joe asked if he and his hot girlfriend could tag along." My eyes widened. As if on cue Joe and Taylor spoke, declining the fact that they were a couple.

"For the last time we're not a couple." They both looked at each other and smiled shyly.

"Whatever, you definitely are and if you aren't then you, hot stuff can call me?" He winked. I felt Demi shudder and shortly after Taylor scrunched up her face. Clearly Nate didn't have his luck with these two ladies.

"I'll see you two in the car, bye guys." Kevin grabbed Nate pulling him along out the door and into the car. Joe walked over to me whilst Demi walked over to Taylor and began chatting, I could hear very slightly what they were talking about. One guess? Nate.

"Don't worry about Nate he's an idiot, he always hits on me." She laughed.

"Does he not get that I'm not into him?" Taylor chuckled.

"He thinks we're playing games with him." She shook her head. Joe pulled on one of my curls.

"Ow, what was that for?" I rubbed my head.

"You were eavesdropping."

"I wasn't, so you and Taylor are going out?"

"Well we weren't planning on going out but we thought we'd let you and Demi have some alone time." He winked.

"Thank you my man!" We bro hugged which attracted the attention of Demi and Taylor. They walked over smiling; Demi moved over to me, I slung my arm around her waist.

"What are you so happy about?" She questioned. I looked at Joe for help.

"Err the Lakers just beat the clippers, 98-76." He shrugged.

"Oh okay, awesome." Nate ran back in, calling Joe and Taylor.

"We're going to head out see you tomorrow, have a good night, be safe." He winked and chuckled.

"Shut up, just leave." I ushered them out of the door saying goodnight to Taylor before shooting one last glare Joe's way.

I closed the door and headed my way over to the couch where Demi had taken a seat. Demi grinned and made her way over to me on the couch.

"So what were you and Joe really talking about?"

"Nothing important." I smiled reassuringly. She shook her head and swung her leg over my legs; straddling me, she crashed her lips onto mine, sucking on my bottom lip. A slight moan left my lips as she pulled away, leaving me hazy from her kiss. She waited for me to speak; I knew she wouldn't kiss me if I didn't tell her so I gave in.

"Joe took Taylor out because he wanted to give us some alone time." I huffed, leaning in for another kiss, only to find Demi's finger over my mouth.

"Not so fast big guy, why do we need alone time?"

"You know, 'alone' time." She widened her eyes and a grin was once again put on Demi's beautiful face.

"Oh really? Remind me to thank Joe later." She grinned pecking my lips twice.

I fingered the hem of her shirt, rubbing the flimsy material with my thumb and forefinger. My hand moved up under her shirt, reaching her bra. I manoeuvred my hand around her small back and was about to unclasp it when she stood up from my lap, leaving my hands to fall limp at my side. I looked at her with a confused expression on my face.

"So we get no interruptions this time." She raised her eyebrows. My throat had suddenly got very dry, probably because I was nervous.

"I'm just going to get a beer." I stood up and jogged over to the fridge grabbing a beer and taking a sip. I was planning on taking my time but as soon as I saw Demi's shorts and shirt drop to the floor I abandoned the rest of my beer and followed Demi up the stairs. I ran the last few steps, catching up with Demi just as she was about to reach our door. Her small hand reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting the material fall to the ground. I grabbed her hips pushing her into the wall, I smashed my lips onto hers; I could hear the smacking of teeth with the force I put behind the kiss. My hands greedily grabbed at her fresh skin, rubbing at the skin on her hips. I grabbed her thighs; her legs instinctively wrapping around my waist.

_I loved how Demi had grown more in confidence as our relationship had advanced emotionally and sexually._

Her small hands bunched fistfuls of my shirt up, pulling at each part, wanting it off. I obeyed and lifted my arms up, Demi immediately grabbing the hem and pulling it over my head and letting it drop to the floor. I nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck, leaving wet, meaningful kisses in my wake. Her scent was intoxicating, everything about her was just perfect, there was not one visible flaw about this girl, and I was lucky to call her mine. I bit harshly, leaving a reddish, purple bruise already forming across her collarbone. My hand fumbled, attempting to find the handle. I pulled on it, opening the door, dragging Demi in with me and closing it shortly after.

Demi P.O.V

The hardness from the wall was soon replaced with the softness of the bed; Nick joined me seconds later, breathing heavily. He crashed his lips back onto mine, my mouth opening almost immediately, letting his tongue explore. His mouth left mine as his tongue trailed down my body, he licked and sucked on my neck and then travelled down past my cleavage. The sensations were amazing; the feel of his wet, hot tongue on my body was indescribable. He kissed down my stomach, stopping just above the waistband of my panties. My fingers raked down his bare back as he blew hot air along one hip to the other. I grabbed his face, not being able to take anymore, crashing my lips back onto his, the sense of control was back; the ball was in my court.

My hands snaked down his body, my nails scraping lightly across his pecs, harder enough to make him moan in pleasure and not in pain. His recently tanned skin, thankful to the constant sun sunning his perfect torso. I traced patterns on his abs, sending shivers down both our spines. As my hands got closer and closer to the waistband of his boxers, he began twitching with excitement. I was growing in confidence the more closer we got to having sex, although I know that as soon as we get the closest we can I will be shaking with nerves. I tugged on his boxers; he lifted his hips off of the bed, to make the job of pulling his boxers down much easier. I pulled them down past his ankles and chucked them somewhere behind me, not caring about the mess we were causing, just interested in each other and the act that was about to happen any minute now.

He fingered the waistband of my panties, pulling them down past my thighs and eventually joining all the other clothes, somewhere on the floor. He flipped us over so now he was on top, in control of the situation. His hands trailed down my thigh and back up again, inching closer and closer to my entrance. I pulled him closer to me, connecting our lips in a heated kiss; tongues both fighting for dominance, mine finally giving in. He eased one finger into me, pumping at a steady rhythm. His thumb rubbed at my clit, sending all kind of sensations through me, I'm sure sparks were visible.

"Harder, more." I begged, I needed more.

He added another finger, speeding up, pumping more with a faster rhythm. His fingers curled upwards, adjusting to the new position, it felt amazing. His tongue stroked against mine in a perfect way; the strokes of his tongue matching the strokes of his fingers. I felt the familiar tightening in my abdomen, my walls clenched around his fingers, sensing I was close he pumped even faster and buried his face into the crook of my neck, sucking and biting lightly, leaving yet another kiss.

"You're so beautiful." He mumbled into my neck. Hearing those words warmed my heart, sending me over the edge. He pulled his fingers out and sucked them until they were glistening with his saliva and not my juices. I reached for his dick but he angled his hips away shaking his head.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't need you to pleasure me, you just gave me a great show." He chuckled.

"Shut up." I hit him in the chest. _I loved that even in the most intimate of moments we were still joking around and acting like best friends, it was great._

"Dem?" He had his serious face on; I knew what was coming next.

"Yeah."

"You definitely want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Positive, once we do it, you can't take it back." He reasoned.

"I know, don't worry, I won't regret it." I caressed his cheek, rubbing at the stubble forming at the side of his face. "You need to shave." I chuckled.

"I thought you liked my stubble?" He pouted.

"I do, it gives you this rebel look. But I prefer the cute and sexy Nick without stubble." I smiled sweetly.

"Cute?"

"Yes, you're very cute."

"Now it's your turn to shut up." He chuckled. "You sure?"

"Yes, now hurry up."

He pecked my lips reaching over me and grabbing the condom off of the bedside table. He ripped it open and slid it onto his dick. I know it sounds so weird, but it was so erotic watching him put it on him, it made me wet all over again. I bent my index finger implying him to come closer. Our lips connected and already our tongues were battling for dominance. I was nervous and I could tell he was, but as soon as he gripped my hand and laced his fingers with mine, all my nerves were gone. He guided my legs apart, pushing lightly on my knees, making me spread my legs. He looked up one more time for reassurance, giving him a nod; he slowly moved his hips forward and eased himself into me. The pain was almost unbearable, I can't even describe it but what I do know is that if you thought period pains were bad you've got something coming. He thrusted once, pain shot all along my area and into my abdomen.

"Nick, can you wait like a minute." I breathed out; it was the least to say I was hurting.

"Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?" He was so cute when he was worried.

"It hurts a little."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." He rested his forehead against mine, his eyes glassed over. "I don't want to hurt you." He fidgeted slightly, and the sensation was amazing, my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"Nick, I need you to start moving again."

"You sure?" I nodded.

He moved inside of me slowly, our hips softly touching.

"Shit, fuck! This feels so good, you feel so good." He groaned, licking his lips, wetting the bottom lip, making it glisten.

He sped up his pace, letting himself go, the sound of naked skin smacking against each other was music to my ears.

"Nick, faster, ahh." I screamed, the ecstasy building up inside of me. My nails raked down his back more harshly as his thrusts got faster and he went even further inside of me.

I arched my back, pushing it off of the bed trying to get even more of Nick inside of me. His hand snaked down my sweat glistened body and without warning he thumbed my clit, rubbing it. My eyes rolled back again, I couldn't help the moans that escaped. I could feel the tightening in my abdomen again, as I was close to release Nick pulled out of me, rolling us over so I was now on top. Seeing my confusion he decided to tell me what he wanted from me.

"Ride me." I smirked, positioning myself over his dick. I slowly lowered myself onto him, the new position suiting me better; the feeling of me being in control was back again. I rolled my hips against his, giving off moans from both our swollen lips. I moved my hips up and down, faster and faster. It wasn't going to last long as we were already both relatively close to climaxing already. My walls clamped around his dick, making him thrust upwards. I closed my eyes riding out my orgasm, knowing that we would be in this same position many times more over the summer. I opened my eyes and watched Nick's face scrunch up and loosen as he neared his release, finally letting go and spilling into the condom.

I climbed off of him and snuggled into his side, he pulled the covers over us both, hiding our sweaty, naked bodies from anybody else. This moment was perfect, nothing could get better. My life was perfect; I had a great job, a great life, a great family and the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for. We both caught our breaths back, wanting to talk to each other. I didn't hurt down there yet but what I've heard from Selena is that in the morning it kills. Nick trailed his fingers up and down my arm; I looked up and found Nick's Brown eyes staring down at me lovingly.

"That was-"

"Perfect." I smiled up at him.

"Literally took the words out of my mouth." He chuckled.

"Thank you Nick."

"For what?"

"Waiting for the right time and for being gentle." I snuggled even closer into his chest.

"I'd do anything for you, I love you."

"I love you too Nick." The slow, calming movements of Nick's hand in my hair was too much, I was tired and before I knew it I was asleep, lying on Nick's chest. The last thing I heard was Nick's beautiful laugh and him telling me he loved me again. His warm, swollen lips pecked my forehead; he wrapped his arm around my waist even tighter.

"Goodnight baby, I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Demi P.O.V

I was expecting to be woken up in the night from the pain, surprising myself I didn't. My head was rested on Nick's chest when I woke, his hand stroking my hair. He was singing a song ever so quietly I could just make out the lyrics. _Kissed her for the first time yesterday._ He was singing Lovebug, the song he wrote for me. I kissed his chest and he stopped singing, I rolled over so I was facing him. He smiled down at me, rubbing my cheek with the pad of his thumb. He bent down pecking my lips, sucking on my bottom lip, making a slight moan escape.

"Morning baby, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, no pain at all really." I shrugged my shoulders. Glancing around the room, I couldn't find the clock. "Nick, baby what's the time?"

He stretched his arm out, reaching over to the bedside table grabbing his phone.

"Quarter past ten." He placed the phone back on the table and carried on stroking my hair.

"Erghhh, I hate sleeping in late, I need to shower, and I'm meeting Taylor at twelve to go shopping." He untangled his arms from my waist, letting me free.

"Can I join you?" I turned back, smirking.

"You want to come shopping Nicky?" I grinned, knowing it was the shower he wanted to join me in.

"No the shower, please?" He widened his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask." I stood up off the bed, pain shooting through my legs almost immediately. I would have fallen onto the floor if the bedpost hadn't of been there to support my weight. Nick jumped off of the bed running over to me.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Just a little bit sore, you know." I limped slightly towards the door.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me from behind. I turned, Nick's face was all crumpled up, and he looked so worried and guilty. I reached my hand up to his cheek and caressed the side of his face with my thumb; rubbing the forced lines of worry away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I played with the mini curls at the side of his face, just above his ear.

"I hurt you; I didn't want to hurt you." He pulled away, stepping back. Letting my arms fall limp in front of me.

"Nick, I knew that was going to happen, it doesn't hurt that much."

"Demi, you're in pain. I can see that." He growled.

"Nick, baby it'll go away soon, it's not that bad." I winced, stepping forward.

"Demi, stop denying it, I hurt you, we both know that." He shouted, causing me to flinch and step back.

"Okay, Nick you hurt me. Yes, you hurt me for one minute and it wasn't your fault, now please shut up." I chuckled. His mouth twitched, he wanted to laugh.

"We don't have to do it again, if you don't want to." He reached for me, pulling me closer, into contact with his hard chest.

"Baby, we are definitely doing it again." I chuckled although I was being completely serious.

"Okay, well instead of a shower, let me run you a bath?"

"With bubbles?" My face lit up, I needed bubbles.

"Of course with bubbles, who doesn't have bubbles in a bath?" He let go of my waist and walked into the bathroom, the sound of water rushing out of the tap and hitting the hard surface, surrounding the bath was heard seconds later.

Last night was perfect; it couldn't have gone any better. For once there were no interruptions, although that was kind of our thing. In the back of my mind I was expecting someone to burst through the door and stop Nick and I again, maybe a surprise visit from his parents to see how they're doing or Nate forgetting his cell, but it never came. Not like I'm complaining.

I couldn't stop thinking about how Nick's body fitted perfectly into mine. The moans and 'I love you's' were still circling in my mind, doing hundreds of invisible laps. He was so gentle and caring; it's all I've ever wished my first time to be like. Although I never imagined it'd be Nick I'd be doing it with, but I wouldn't have changed anything for the world. I ran my fingertips over my body, still relishing and reliving his touch from last night. The way he would be so firm and strong and then seconds later he would be so loving and gentle, even thinking about it sent shivers down my spine. Although I was sore now I knew we would definitely be doing it again, over and over.

I turned just as Nick was coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, still showing off his muscular torso.

"Bath's ready baby." He walked over to me, wrapping his hand in mine, pulling me up.

"Okay, thank you." I spoke through gritted teeth as the pain still remained in my legs. Nick must have noticed as the next thing I felt was being lifted up into the air and Nick's hands resting on my ass.

"Nick what are you doing?" I chuckled, trailing my fingers up and down his back.

"Carrying you to the bathroom, what does it look like?"

"I know that, I mean why?"

"Why? You're hurting I can see that so I'm carrying you to stop the pain."

"You're so cute."

"Demi, I am not cute." He huffed, putting me down in the bath. The pain in between my legs immediately going away as the hot water soothed and fixed the pained muscles in my body. I turned as Nick's towel dropped to the floor, seconds later he joined me in the bath, sitting opposite me.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, much better, thank you so much." I closed my eyes, letting the feeling of ecstasy take over.

"Come here." He tugged on my arm, pulling me along the bath, slotting me in between his legs. He pulled me back a little so my back rested on his torso. These were the types of moments I loved, being with Nick in such close contact. He kissed my neck and brought his mouth to my ear.

"Now Demi, don't get too turned on with what I'm about to do." His hands grabbed at the skin on the top of my shoulders. He rubbed and caressed the tight muscles in my shoulders and lower back.

"Oh my, this is perfect." I moaned resulting in a chuckle from Nick.

"What did I say about getting too excited Demi?" He whispered, sending shivers down my spine.

Half an hour later and I was completely relaxed and somehow tired, even though I had just woken up from an eight hour sleep about an hour ago? Nick's hands were still lazily rubbing at my back, the strong firm touches had turned into soft and gentle squeezes. However much I wanted to stay in the bath all day with Nick, naked. One the bath water had gone cold and two Taylor was going to be here in half an hour and I still wasn't anywhere near getting ready. I stood up, grabbing the towel from the side and wrapping it around my small frame. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and grabbed another towel handing it to Nick, who was now standing to. I lifted both legs over the bath and headed to the sink to brush my teeth. The mirror had steamed up from the condensation of the hot water, leaving it almost impossible for me to look into it without wiping it, which I did. I squirted toothpaste on my toothbrush and Nick's, running it under the tap I pushed it into my mouth brushing my teeth, quickly and carefully. I felt Nick's presence behind me; he grabbed his toothbrush and mirrored my actions. For the next two minutes we brushed our teeth in silence apart from when Nick decided to pull funny faces in the mirror causing me to spit all my toothpaste out of my mouth and onto the mirror. I cleaned it for a second time before placing my toothbrush back in the cupboard, which was followed by Nick's seconds after.

"Now I can kiss you without the smell of morning breath." I chuckled, pecking his lips. He tried to deepen the kiss but however much I wanted to I really needed to get ready for Taylor. I pulled away and walked out of the bathroom, heading to my closet. I glanced over all of the clothes I had decided to bring, imagining what shirt I could wear with what jeans or shorts. After several minutes of consideration I pulled out a pair of blue skinny jeans with a cute black laced shirt from topshop. This shirt was one of my most recent and most favourite purchases. Next I pulled out a pink bra with matching panties and slung them on the side. I heard the bed creak; meaning Nick had joined me in the room. I dropped my towel and with a loud gasp and moan from Nick I began getting ready. I knew he was watching me closely, so I decided to put on a little show for him. I picked my panties up pulling them on; Nick loved it when I wore French panties so I tried to wear them quite often. Well as often as I could, a girl could only have as many French panties. I picked my bra up, purposefully dropping it on the floor, I bent over wiggling my ass slightly and grabbed my bra, doing up the clasp. Another moan escaped Nick's lips, making this game even more pleasurable for both of us.

I slung my shirt and jeans on within seconds, adjusting the crumpled up bits on the shirt. I looked in the mirror realising I still hadn't done anything with my hair, letting my hair out of the messy bun it was in. I decided I would let it do its own thing by leaving it down, naturally curly. I turned to Nick who was slouching up against the pillows looking exasperated. I walked over to the bed and sat next to him, grabbing his hand.

"Nick baby you okay?"

"Do you know how hard that was not to jump you right then?" He huffed.

"Why didn't you?" I raised my eyebrows

"Because you're in pain, and I'm not a selfish person."

"Who says I'm still in pain now?" I licked my lips, Nick's eyes widened.

"You mean, I could have?"

"Yes, but it's too late now, I have to go meet Taylor." I shrugged my shoulders.

"When's Taylor coming?"

"Twelve, why?"

"Technically we have eight minutes until she arrives." He winked.

"We do? How am I going to pass those eight minutes?" I thought out loud.

"I have an idea." He pulled me onto his lap, crashing his lips onto mine, slipping his tongue inside past my lips. His hands snaked their way up under my shirt and caressed my breasts through the material of my bra. I rolled my hips against his, causing friction between the both of us.

"Demi, Taylor's here!" Joe bellowed from down the stairs. I peeled my lips away from Nick's to muster out a reply.

"Okay, I'm coming." I climbed off Nick's lap, adjusting my clothes and hair in the mirror. "How do I look?" Nick licked his lips.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you baby, we'll be back at round five?"

"You're going shopping for five hours?"

"Yes, that's not even long, too short come to think of it."

"No, five hours is already too long to be away from you for."

"Aww, you're very cute."

"Stop saying I'm cute."

"Sorry, baby I have to go, I'll text you during the day okay?"

"Yes, I love you, be careful."

"I will, I love you." I walked towards him pecking his lips only to be brought back down and pulled into a sweet, mouth-watering kiss. I pulled away shocked and slightly light headed.

"That'll do you for the day, bye baby." He winked

"Bye." I shouted as I closed the door and made my way downstairs. I greeted Taylor and Joe; minutes later we were out the door and were greeted by the warmth of this hot Friday afternoon.

"My car or your car?"

"Taylor, I thought we were friends?" I gasped.

"I just thought we were ready to move that step further?" We both laughed, our sense of humour was exactly the same: we were both full of sarcasm. I tell you Taylor Swift is the funniest person I've ever met, not many people know her as funny but as soon as you meet her you realise why people have her classed under that category.

Taylor and I have been friends since I was a kid, she's always been there for me and I've always been there for her to. Our parents were already close friends and we were basically forced to get on with each other, never in the world would I have thought that I would be this close to Taylor sixteen years down the line. Every moment I had as a kid, Taylor has somehow always been connected to it, whether she's been there with me or if she helped throw the party. We're not best friends as Selena fills that role for me and Emma fills that role for Taylor, I would say she's more like an older sister, I love her. We haven't seen each other in months due to her busy schedule and her new album release, whenever she was free I was busy and whenever she was free, I was busy. It was to say the least that I missed her.

"Did you bring your Mercedes?" I questioned.

"Yes." She nodded.

"The purple one?"

"Of course what do you take me for? I know that's your favourite one of my cars."

"Tay, you know me so well." We both chuckled and climbed into her sleek Mercedes.

"We're going to have so much fun, shopping, eating and don't forget gossiping!"

The engine started and we were off down the driveway and out of the private gates.

Two hours into the shopping trip we decided to have lunch at one of the many expensive restaurants that lined the strip we were shopping on. After fifteen minutes of debating we decided on the classy yet casual restaurant; Allesandro's. It was a family business, run by Americans who recently took over the restaurant from the actual Allesandro. We were escorted to our table by a middle aged, well-dressed woman. Her blonde hair was neatly tied in a bun, which sat on the top of her head. She couldn't have been over thirty five, but the eye wrinkles gave away her secret of being older. She placed the menu's down in front of us both, giving us a minute to order.

I scanned the menu, looking for anything that made my mouth water. I didn't fancy fish or meat really, I spotted the salad section. There it was that's what I was going for. Southern fried chicken pieces mixed in with a green salad. Perfect. The waitress came back over, pad and pen in her hand ready to take our orders.

"Ready to order ladies?" She smiled.

"Yes, can I have the Southern fried chicken with the green salad please?"

"Yes, and to drink?"

"I'll just have an ice tea, thank you." I gave her back the menu.

"Hi, yeah I'll have the same, thank you." Taylor chuckled as we ordered the same meal.

"I'll be back with your drinks in a minute." She nodded before walking off to the bar.

Taylor placed both hands on the table, raising her eyebrows.

"Taylor, why are you doing that face? It's kind of creepy?" I laughed nervously.

"You didn't tell me you were dating Nick Jonas?" She clearly had been holding out on this ever since she saw me and Nick at it.

"It happened like a month ago, I haven't told anyone apart from mum and dad." I shrugged.

"You two were pretty close the other day? Huh, are you being safe?" It took me a while but I finally figured out what she was implying.

"Taylor, I am not having the sex talk with you. Please stop, I like you let's not change that." I shook my head. The waitress came back giving us our drinks and excusing herself away. I sipped on my ice tea while scanning Taylor's face for any kind of a sign of what she was thinking.

"Taylor, what are you doing?"

"I just- you're like my little sister -and I don't want you to- get caught up in a problem that could- wreck your life, you know?"

"Fine, Taylor yes we're being safe, I'm not stupid like that." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Demi I didn't say you're stupid, I just I care about you, a lot and I don't want to see you hurt in the future." I reached across the table, grabbing her hand.

"I won't get hurt, Nick's not like that and I appreciate that you care about me." I smiled sweetly.

"Okay well if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here okay?"

"Tay, you'd be the first person I'd come to." I squeezed her hand.

We sat in silence for mere seconds before the food was plated in front of us, it looked mouth-watering delicious. My belly rumbled at the sight of it, I picked my fork up and began to eat, bit by bit.

"So Tay, what's going on with you and Joe?"

"We're just friends."

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, nothing will ever change; he knows that friendship is all that I can offer because of what happened last time. I can't put my heart through that again." She shoved a bit of chicken in her mouth along with some lettuce.

I think I needed to tell her that Joe and I dated, I mean this is basically my sister and I can't sit her lying to her face, it's just not me.

"Tay, I need to tell you something." I dropped my fork, suddenly becoming full.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to hurt you or feel like I betrayed you." She also dropped her fork, putting on a more stern face.

"Demi what did you do?"

"I liked someone for like a year and he finally became interested in me, we started to date and things got kind of messed up and we broke up."

"Demi, please don't tell me you're talking about Joe?" My throat had suddenly become dry; I nodded not being able to speak.

"No, Demi why? You know what he's like; you saw what he done to me." Her eyes glassed over.

"I know but I thought that I loved him when I didn't, it was just a crush."

"Did he hurt you, emotionally?" She looked so sad and disappointed in me, it made me feel physically sick.

"Yes."

"Demi what did he do?"

"He cheated on me with someone else." She gasped as a tear ran down her face. I caused this, I caused her to cry, and it was my fault.

"Shit Demi." Taylor only swears when she's angry, disappointed or upset. I'm guessing she's feeling all three of these emotions now.

"Are you pissed at me?"

"Demi I'm not pissed at you, I'm just a little disappointed, I thought better of you."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't understand why you're apologising? I don't care that you dated Joe, me and him are in the past, I'm just shocked that you did."

"He hurt me so much Taylor, I thought he was my life. You know what, if Nick hadn't of been there all that time, I don't know what would of happened to me. I regret a lot of things but dating Joe was not one of them. If I hadn't of dated Joe, Nick and I wouldn't be together now, I wouldn't change a thing." I sniffled.

"I thought he was mine too, but I was wrong. God gave us chosen paths, we have no control over what happens, everything that seems so bad now, will get easier and better in the future."

"So you're not angry at me?"

"Why would I be angry at you? It was a mistake, we learn from each and every one we do." She smiled reassuringly.

"Please don't bite Joe's head off about it, it's in the past and it needs to stay in the past."

"I wouldn't say anything; I kind of like being friends with Joe again."

"Thank you, he's alright." They both chuckled.

"Want to get back home? I know you've been missing Nick like crazy?"

"How did you know?"

"Well you have been attached to that phone all day, constantly texting." She laughed as she put down a fifty, leaving the waitress a hefty tip.

"Tay, let me pay half?"

"No come on, the money's down, you'll pay next time." She linked her arm through mine as we strolled out into the warm weather of Los Angeles. I heard clicks and flashes of bright white light meaning only one thing. Paparazzi.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Nick P.O.V

It had been four hours since Demi and Taylor had left this morning and I hadn't done anything all day. It was the least to say I was bored. I had showered of course, taking as long as I possibly could, hoping that Demi would be sitting on the bed when I got out. She wasn't which was disappointing. Joe, Kevin and Nate went out to this racing track; apparently Nate has some 'connections'. Meaning his uncle works there, and he will let them test drive some of the cars. They had asked me to go and normally I would have jumped at the offer, but this time I declined almost immediately. I had tried running down the clock by writing songs, watching films and trying to get back to sleep. It didn't work. The thought had popped into my head about two hours ago, I wondered if I should go down to the strip they were on and 'coincidentally' walk into them. Although it wasn't fair on Demi, we had been together for a month, and all that time was spent together, so maybe she needed this girl's day out, I just hope she would be back soon.

Right now I was lying on the coach, watching baseball. I wasn't even interested; I didn't even care about the score, even though it was my favourite team playing. I was just watching the players run around bases and catch balls, while the crowd cheered every time something good happened. My phone beeped from somewhere in the room. I leapt up chucking cushions around the room, looking under tables; I spotted it on the floor across the room. The screen flashed 1 new message from Demi.

_Hey baby, gonna be home in two hours? Hope you're not missing me too much! ;) Xxxxxxxxx_

Two more hours, Are you kidding me?

_Okay, I haven't missed you that much, don't get your hopes up baby ;) xxxxxxxxx_

Beep.

_You have I bet you've wanted me to come home all day. Xxxxxxxxx_

_ Enjoy the rest of your shopping, because when you get in I'm gonna take you upstairs and show you how much I missed you. Xxxxxxxxx_

I didn't hear a beep for at least five minutes; she was obviously shocked at my revelation.

_Oh really? Well I look forward to it. Xxxxxxxxx_

_Me too, now don't spend too long looking at sexy lingerie for me, I want the real thing. Xxxxxxxxx_

Beep.

_Only if you knew what I had planned for you. Xxxxxxxxx_

I decided to leave it at that, as the fact that I had a massive bulge in my pants just thinking about Demi in sexy lingerie. I turned the television off, and ran up the stairs, jumping onto the bed. Making sure the door was closed; I shoved my hand down my pants, grasping my hard member. Closing my eyes as the feeling was like ecstasy, imagining it was Demi's small hand wrapping around me. I began to pump up and down; my finger glistened with the small amount of pre cum that had escaped. Images of Demi flashed through my mind, some with clothes on, some in her bra and panties and the best ones, were her naked underneath me. My hand movements got faster, as the images of Demi naked took over my entire mind.

"Fuck, shit Demi." I closed my eyes as the sensations were indescribable. Imagining she was there, was making this even better. The door clicked, I opened my eyes to find Demi walking over to the bed, lust revealed in her own eyes.

"You started without me?" She whined, taking her shirt off and chucking it on the floor.

"I couldn't help it." I muttered out, I had no idea how with Demi standing half naked in front of me.

"Want some help?" She bit her lip, knowing the effect it had on me.

I nodded words not available at this time. She crawled over to me on the bed, pulling my pants and boxers down, letting them fall limp onto the floor. I lifted my arms up; she took the initiative and pulled my shirt up over my head. She pushed lightly at my chest, signalling for me to lie down, I fell back against the propped up pillows and rested my head. She bent her head down and took me all in her mouth, my dick reaching the back of her throat. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, her head bobbed up and down along my shaft. My hands found their way to the back of her head, tangling themselves in her hair; I pushed lightly at her head, making even more of myself fill her mouth. "Shit, oh, right there, don't stop." I felt the tightening in my balls, I thrusted into her mouth, needing more. I tensed my ass as I came in her mouth, she swallowed and her tongue crept out, licking the remaining bits left at the side of her mouth.

"Fuck."

She stood up pulling down her jeans; she was left in her pink lace matching bra and panties. Her elbow bent, unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor. She crawled over to the nightstand; grabbing the condom and making her way back over to me on the bed. I reached for her, bringing her onto my lap, I tugged at her panties, and she lifted her hips off of me making it much easier for me to dispose of her panties. I could feel the heat coming off of her on my thigh, I needed her now. She ripped open the condom and slid it onto my rock hard dick. I rolled us over so I was now on top, and slipped into her without warning. I began thrusting, rolling my hips against hers. I crashed my lips onto hers, slipping my tongue in her mouth, massaging her mouth as I thrusted harder and faster.

"Oh- Nick, don't stop, please-"I sped up my rhythm, wanting to give her more.

"Shit you're so tight, ahh."

She raked her nails down my back, definitely leaving scratches, but I didn't care, it felt fucking incredible.

"Dem, say my name." I panted, needing her to say my name.

"Nick ,fuck, oh, right there!" She screamed I was not expecting that.

I drove into her faster, our moans both reaching the highest point. She sunk her nails into my back, the pain and pleasure mixing together to form many curse words to fall out of my mouth.

"Ohh.. oh fuck!" Her face scrunched up, I knew she was nearing her orgasm. I reached my fingers down to her clit and rubbed slightly.

"Nick.. oh... shit!" Her mouth fell open as she came, her walls tightening around my dick sent me over the edge, spilling into the condom.

I pulled out of her, disposing of the used condom in the bin next to our bed. I rolled over and pulled the covers over our naked bodies. Her foot rubbed up and down my leg causing goose bumps to appear. Her head rested on my chest, her breath tickling my sweat glistened chest. I ran my fingers through her hair, sorting out the tiny knots that had formed while we were making love. She sighed ever so quietly although I heard it easily.

"What's wrong baby?" I kissed her forehead.

"Nothing, I just missed you so much today." She traced pattern on my chest with her fingers.

"Wanna know a secret?" She nodded eagerly. "I missed you like crazy."

"You did?" She widened her eyes.

"Of course I did, I even spent an hour in the shower hoping that you would be back." She chuckled; I swear it was the cutest thing in the world.

"Is it weird that we can't even spend five hours alone and not miss each other?"

"No, baby we're in love, we're young, and plus I couldn't be without you for longer."

"Me neither, I love you so much Nick."

"I love you more Dem." I pecked her lips three times.

Demi P.O.V

I don't know when we fell asleep but I woke up the next morning alone. I looked in the bathroom, he wasn't in there. It smelt strongly of his bodywash, he must have had a shower. When did he get up? I grabbed my phone looking at that time, 8:37. I had slept for like thirteen hours, Jheez I must have been tired. I knew the others wouldn't be up yet as I heard them come in around four this morning, making a lot of noise, mostly singing and shouting. Either way it was still annoying as fuck. An idea came across my mind, maybe I should make as much noise as I could and wake them all up like they did to me last night, or should I say this morning? No I can't, I'm not that mean.

I bounded down the stairs as quietly as someone could, who had just slept for thirteen hours. Nick was sitting in the kitchen, freshly showered with a mug of coffee on the laptop. I walked over to him, perching on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"My publicist sent this link to me, they know about us dating Dem." He clicked onto a link which took us to a gossip site showing pictures of us both at the beach. One of them was us strolling along the beach hand in hand and the others were of us kissing. The headline read: DISNEY STARLET DEMI LOVATO DATING BFF NICK JONAS. I still hadn't said a word, I was in complete shock, I began to read the article.

_Teen sensation Demi has landed a hot new beau, who goes by the name of Nick Jonas. Many of you know that these two lovebirds are also BFF's; they have obviously taken the next step in their relationship as friends. The cute couple met in acting school six years ago and have been inseparable since. A rumoured relationship was on the cards for Demi and the middle Jonas, Joe. Clearly we had it wrong all along. The Jonas Brothers had just completed their world tour last month, finishing their last show in New York, Demi was the support act throughout the tour, did Nick round off the tour by getting a hot new girlfriend? We love, love, love this relationship, the two look completely in love, what do you think? Are Nick and Demi a cute couple, or are they better off as friends? _

How did they find all this out? I need to read some of the comments. I scrolled down the page to the first comment.

**_OMG, this is so cute, finally they're together, my life is complete._**

**_They are so perfect; I knew they were going to start dating._**

**_They look so cute, why can't I have a boy best friend?_**

**_She is so fucking hot, man I'd tap that._**

The comments were so nice, at least some people approved of our relationship. I knew Nick had read the last comment because he tensed up and scrolled down right past it. I was about to speak when a comment caught my eye, tears pricked my eyes as I read it.

_I don't get what the big buzz about Demi Lovato is? She's not even that pretty and Nick Jonas can do much better than a slut like her._

I pushed myself off of Nick's shoulder and bolted anywhere where Nick wouldn't be able to find me. I headed straight out of the back door and ran into the pool house. Sinking down to the floor, I wrapped my arms around the backs of my calves and brought my legs up, so my head rested on my knees. The tears ran down my cheeks, I was shaking like crazy. My eyes were so sore from crying but the tears wouldn't stop however much I wiped the tears away, more would appear. The door creaked open and Nick ran in, stumbling over to me, he crouched down to my level and brought me onto his lap. I sobbed and sobbed into his shirt, changing the colour from a light grey do a darker shade. He stroked my hair and whispered sweet nothings into my ear until I eventually calmed down and regained my normal heart rate. I pulled away from his chest and rested my forehead against his.

"Thank you." I pecked his lips.

"For what?"

"Coming for me."

"I'll always come for you baby, no matter what." He wiped the remaining tear streaks away from my face. "You know that person was wrong, right?"

I looked away from his intense gaze and stared out of the small window.

"I know you don't believe me when I say this, but you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, and I know it took me all these years to realise it, but now I know, you're the girl for me and I don't care what anyone else says, you're mine and I love you."

"What's with you and all these dramatic speeches?" I chuckled.

"I want to show you how much you mean to me."

"And when will you stop?"

"I'll stop when you realise how perfect you are to me and to everyone else."

"Never then?" I sighed.

"Dem, you need to think about all the positive things and less of the negative."

"I didn't see any negative comments about you on there."

"You didn't? You're lucky because this one stuck with me, you ready?" I nodded. "Nick Jonas you curly haired twat, you dare hurt my Demi and I'll steal your favourite guitar." I laughed, even though I wasn't supposed to. "See, I was threatened, they want to steal Demi."

"You named your guitar after me?"

"Yes, when I was thirteen, I had a little crush and I went overboard." He blushed slightly, it was so cute.

"Well I think it's adorable." I pinched his cheeks.

"Come on, let's go back inside, I need to protect Demi." He stood up, dusting off the sand that had collected on his shorts.

"What about me?"

"I'll always protect you, and plus you're always at my side." He smiled sweetly while lifting me up off the ground and into his arms.

"Nick, you can put me down now."

"No, I'm carrying my most precious item with me."

"Nick!"

"Demi, stop moaning we're here." He put me down onto the cold tiled floor. I jumped back up into him, his arms wrapping around my waist and catching me.

"Now you want me to hold you?"

"Yes, the floor is freezing."

"Come on then, I'll take you to the couch."

Nick P.O.V

I chucked Demi onto the couch, her index finger bent towards her as she beckoned me over. I crawled along the couch and widened her legs, slotting my body on top of hers. I supported my weight on my arms that were placed either side of Demi's face.

"I was only joking earlier; I love your speeches about how much you love me."

"I'm glad you do, there's going to be a lot of them."

"Good, I don't know what I'd do without them." I bent my neck down towards her and crashed my lips onto hers, slipping my tongue in past her lips. My hand eased its way up under her shirt, caressing the skin underneath her bra covered breasts.

"Ohh, Nick, up more."

"Like this?" I brought my lips away from hers and attached them to the skin just above her right breast.

"More."

I pulled the material down and sucked on her breast, swirling my tongue around on her nipple. She arched her back, trying to get even more of her breast in my mouth.

"Nick, stop, baby, someone could come down." She stuttered out. I brought my lips off of her nipple and pulled her bra back over so it was covering her completely.

"Sorry baby, I get to into it."

"Don't apologise, I like it."

"Baby, I know you do."

"Shut up." She hit me playfully in the arm, locking her hands around the back of my head.

"Is making out too much for you to?"

"Definitely not."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Nick P.O.V

It had been two days since the world had found out about Demi and mine's relationship, and both sets of our fans had acted positively apart from the few who disagreed with our relationship. Although it didn't affect me, I could see it hurt Demi, especially the first negative comment we read. I still can't get it out of my head, it keeps surfacing whenever I see Demi or talk about her. It really angered me; I don't understand how someone could say that about Demi. They don't even know who she is, and what she's like as a person or a girlfriend. They just jump to conclusions and judge. It also hurts to know that it was one of my fans saying that about Demi, I thought fans were meant to support you whatever the decision you choose, good or bad?

Anyway, today was the day Nate finally went home. I loved Nate being here but I had missed Demi incredibly and I needed to be with her through all the drama about us in the media. I was expecting to see Nate standing at the door with bags in hand but he wasn't there, not even his bags were. Demi wrapped her arms around my waist, sliding in underneath my arm.

"Where the hell is he?"

"Who?"

"Nate, he's meant to be leaving now; he's going to miss his flight."

"I think he's still asleep. I'll make coffee, you go wake him." She smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

I bounded up the stairs, bursting through the guest room where Nate was staying temporarily. Demi was right; he was buried under his covers shielding his face away from the sunlight which slipped through the gap in the curtains. His suitcase was empty and all of his clothes were scattered around the room. He'd been here a week and his room was messier than our laundry basket.

"Nate, what the hell are you doing?" I was slightly angered; he had missed his flight now.

"What? Nick what do you want?"

"You're meant to be in the air at 25,00ft?"He looked puzzled, I sighed. "Your flight?" His eyes widened and he jumped out of bed, sadly he was naked.

"Nate." I nodded down towards his crotch, looking away immediately.

"What?"

"Boxers? Now." He picked a pair up from the floor and slipped them on. I was secretly hoping that they were clean and not a week old pair.

He grabbed all the clothes in sight and chucked them in his suitcase. I knew exactly what he was up to when he chucked a towel and a bed sheet in his suitcase.

"Nate, stop please?" I begged, his 'packing' was making me cringe.

"What?"

"I know what you're up to." I raised my eyebrows, shaking my head.

"Nick, what do you mean?"

"You didn't oversleep, you pretended to oversleep."

"Nick why would I do that, that's silly."

"You did it so you could stay longer."

"Nick-"

"Just admit it, I'm not mad."

"Okay, yes I don't want to leave." He fell back onto the bed.

"Why?" I joined him on the bed, sitting next to him.

"Because I want to spend time with you man!" He slapped my back.

"And the truth?"

"I got into some trouble at college and I have nowhere to go."

"Nate, what did you do?"

"Want the long or short version?"

"The long one."

"Okay, so it was my sophomore year of college and the number one rule is to experiment right?"

"Yes."

"I may have taken it a little too far."

"Elaborate?"

"I mixed in with the wrong crowd and started taking drugs. Well after a while I became addicted and I began to fuck up the relationship with my family and school. I failed a drugs test and they demanded to know why. I didn't tell them but they tested my blood and found traces of cannabis and heroin."

"Nate what the fuck?"

"I know, they kicked me out of college and my parents found out that I stole from them-"

"You stole from them? Jesus Nate."

"It wasn't my fault."

"It wasn't my fault? Really, you're going to play that card? Who was it that got onto drugs, you. It wasn't anyone else's fault but yours Nate."

"Nick you don't know how hard it is to fight an addiction."

"Your right I don't and I don't ever plan to."

"Nick, you're meant to me my boy, you're the one person who I thought wouldn't give all this shit to me."

"Nate, I'm not giving you shit, I just want to know why. I mean your life was good, right?"

"I don't know what happened, I just fucked up big time and now I can't do anything about it."

"What about your family? Can they help?"

"They don't want to see or talk to me Nick, I have no one."

"Nate they'll come around, they're your family-"

"They won't I know they won't."

"You don't know that, they-"

"It's been a year Nick."

"A year since they found out?"

"A year since it all happened; being kicked out, my family finding out I stole from them and getting knicked."

"You went to jail?"

"Yeah, it's a minimum of two years for taking cannabis."

"And they let you out early?"

"I don't know why? Maybe my age, I don't know."

"So that's where you've been this past year, in jail."

"Nick, don't say it like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're disgusted and disappointed in me."

"I am disappointed in you Nate. Do you know what will happen now?" He shook his head. "You won't get anywhere, no qualifications and a criminal record equals no job."

"I know, I don't know what to do."

"Nate you're my best bud, you can stay here for as long as you need."

"Nick I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be, you're a friend in need, and I can try and get you a job behind the scenes at our upcoming tour?"

"Really, you can?"

"I'll try but I don't see why not."

"Won't they ask about qualifications and stuff?"

"Naah, I'll just ask my dad, he'll give you a job no questions asked."

"What should I do if he asks me why I'm out of college?"

"I would tell him you want to work for a year or that college wasn't for you, your choice?"

"Okay, thanks Nick, you're the greatest friend."

"No worries, did you go to rehab?"

"Not to an actual rehab but I had a kind of rehab in jail."

"And did it help?"

"Yeah, I suppose?"

"Are you still addicted?"

"It's hard but I'm better than I was last year."

"What would you think of me putting you into an actual rehab clinic?"

"I wouldn't mind it; I want to get better, fully."

"I'll put you into the best one possible, okay?"

"Will this cost you?"

"Yes, but not a lot, my money is worthless if I can't help a friend in need."

"Nick, I'll pay back every single dollar I owe you, once I'm out."

"Nate, I don't need money, I have too much already, and I just need you to get better."

"Thank you, so much."

_Six hours later_

Nick P.O.V

"Got everything you need?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Be careful okay?" He nodded. "Contact me whenever you can, I want to know how you're doing."

"I will, I can't thank you enough."

"You can, by getting better." I patted his back. "When you're out let me know, so I can get you that job, don't forget, I'm always here."

"I'm gonna miss you man."

"Me too, love you bro."

"Love you mate." I watched as the black sedan came and took him away from me, only to be taken to a good place where he WILL get better.

"See you soon." I whispered as I was left alone on the street, staring after the car until it turned down a corner and disappeared out of sight.

I felt so shit, my best friend has had the year from hell and I didn't even know about it. I've been too concentrated on music, my own family and Demi although I should make time for him; he is still my best bud. I just want to go to bed with Demi and cuddle and talk.

I walked into the house; deflated, missing my best friend and worrying about him already. Demi was sat on the couch dressed, and on the phone to someone. I'm guessing it was Selena as they were cackling and saying 'OMG' over and over again. She was too busy to talk now so I'd leave it until later; I trudged up the stairs slowly, suddenly with no energy and no motivation in me.

Demi P.O.V

Nick just walked in after saying goodbye to Nate looking upset. Well he'd been upset and slightly angry since he went into Nate's room this morning, something had happened between the two, I knew it and I needed to find out. He didn't even acknowledge me; he just looked at me for a second and went upstairs. Something was definitely wrong.

"I can't believe-"

"Look Selena I'll call you later, something's up with Nick."

"Okay, talk to you later, love you."

"Yeah I'll try, love you."

I chucked my phone on the couch and ran up the stairs and went in search for Nick. Obviously he was in our bedroom, huddled under the covers, with the lights off and the curtains shut. Why was he sitting in complete darkness? I lifted up the covers and slid in next to him; I lifted his arm up and snuggled into his side. He turned around, putting his face millimetres away from mine, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong baby?" I rubbed at his smooth, recently shaved face.

"What's right?" He sighed.

"I know something's been bugging you since this morning, what is it?"

"Nate got into trouble at college and started taking drugs, he failed a drugs test and they found traces of heroin and cannabis in his blood so they kicked him out. He stole from his parents and now they don't want to talk or see him. This happened last year and I didn't even know about it, and he got arrested, he's just came out of prison. Like last week."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in, so where has he gone now?"

"I've checked him into the best rehab clinic I could find."

"You know my mom once told me that we have chosen paths, and we have no control over what happens during the journey, whether it's bad, good, lucky or unlucky. This was Nate's path, and now he has to confront his problems and move forward, it's the only way of getting to the finish line at the end of his path."

"How did I get this lucky with you?"

"You didn't get lucky, it was fate."

"Oh, aren't you the romantic?" I chuckled.

"Yes, now turn that frown upside down or I'll have to do it for you."

"And how will you do that?"

"Well here's some clues; it involves me and you...naked." I widened my eyes.

"I'm going to let you turn my frown upside down." I smiled sweetly."

"I thought you would." She chuckled crashing her lips onto mine.

The rest of the day they spent together, tangled within the sheets, making love over and over again. Demi could see Nick was sad and if this was the only way she could make him forget and be happy she would do it for however long he would need. She loved this boy and would do anything for him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Demi P.O.V

It had been a week since Nick had put Nate in a rehab clinic. I knew Nick was trying to hold it all together for everyone else; he always was the one who showed no emotions. I just wish he would let me in, let me see that side of him that nobody else has seen. Nate hadn't contacted Nick as far as I know, although the yesterday he did brighten up a bit, I hope he's better today.

It was 7:43 on Saturday 24th July, our one month anniversary. To other couples it might not be a big deal but to me it was the first anniversary Nick and I can celebrate, together. I hadn't gone all out and got him presents and a card but it was my plan to make him breakfast in bed and be his 'slave' for the day. I kissed his bare chest, stirring him slightly; I licked along his chest, his eyes shooting open immediately. I glanced up, smirking and crawling on top of him. His hands rested on my hips, caressing my hip bone. I bent down, leaning towards him and connecting our lips. His tongue glided across my bottom lip, waiting for access which I happily gave him. His tongue stroked against mine, causing shivers to run down my spine. He grabbed my ass, pushing me into him more, trying to taste even more of my mouth. I pulled my lips away from his, to both of our dismay, although going straight to his neck, sucking and biting harshly, leaving the skin to flare up and redden. His hands pulled at the shirt I was wearing, which was coincidentally his, when is it not? I moved away from his neck, raising my arms so he could pull the shirt up over my head. I was now left completely naked apart from my black lace panties that adorned my most prised possession. He flipped us over, obviously not liking me being in complete control. His hands slowly, snaked down my body, rubbing at the bare skin on my stomach. He took the waistband of my panties and rubbed it between his finger and thumb, while looking directly at me.

"What do you want Dem?" He smirked.

"You, no games, just you." I breathed out.

"No games? That's the best part." He chuckled before grabbing a condom off of the side and rolling it onto his dick. He scrunched his face up.

"Baby, I'm always up for something new but I'm not sure I can fuck you while you're still wearing panties." He chuckled.

"Shut up, you're such a goof." I pulled my panties down past my legs and let them drop to the floor.

"That's more like it; you're getting the hang of it now."

His hands rubbed and caressed my stomach making my knees weak and a throbbing sensation reappear in between my legs. He widened my legs and slotted into me, moaning at the connection we had formed, sexually.

"Oh, shit you feel so good, baby, so good." He moved inside of me, thrusting, hitting all of the right spots.

"Oh... Nick... right there... oh..." I reached my hands up to his shoulders, squeezing and pinching at the skin as Nick's thrusts got harder and faster.

He leaned down to me, attaching our lips, his tongue caressing my tongue as his thrusts got sloppier and faster, as he neared his orgasm. The familiar tightening in my abdomen appeared, Nick knew he would finish before me, his hand swiped down my body, stopping in front of my entrance. His hand reached towards me, his thumb rubbed at my clit. The sensations of him still inside me and the pressure of his thumb on my clit sent me over the edge.

"Oh...Nick...shit." His eyes were closed, still thrusting he moaned as he neared even closer.

"Nick baby, you're so big, cum for me baby." I whispered sexily, he groaned spilling into the condom and pulling out of me. He disposed of the condom and pecked my lips, rolling off of me and pulling me closer to him, into his side.

"I really do love when you wake me up like that."

"I like waking you up like that." He pecked my lips.

"Happy one month anniversary baby." He grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers.

"You remembered?"

"Of course I did, it's our first milestone as a couple."

"I didn't think it would be that important to you."

"Of course it would be baby."

"Why?"

"Because I get to share it with you."

"And I'm the 'romantic'?" I chuckled.

"I have my moments."

"What do you wanna do today?"

"Anything up until five." He smiled sweetly.

"What's going on at five?" I raised my eyebrows, slightly confused.

"I'm taking you somewhere private."

"You are?" I chuckled.

"Yes."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, I can't tell you."

"You can baby."

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"

"No but-"

"No buts, I'm not telling you." I slumped back against his chest, suddenly an idea popped into my head. I licked my lips making them glisten before lifting my head up from his chest and smiling at him, with an evil glint in my eyes.

"What are you smiling about?" I shook my head, acting innocent.

"Nothing, I know what we can do today." I jumped off from the bed bounding into the bathroom coming out with my bikini.

"We can go-"

"Swimming." He couldn't have said it with less enthusiasm.

"You don't like swimming baby?"

"I do but it's so boring." I rolled my eyes; he didn't know what he was in for.

"Come on, I'm not going swimming alone." I tossed his shorts at him, implying for him to get changed. He stood up from the bed, very naked and pulled the shorts on within seconds.

"Go wait in the pool; I'll be down in two minutes."

"What you're not coming with me?"

"I'll be two minutes, now if you're not in that pool when I get down you're in trouble." I kinked my eyebrow, shaking my finger, left to right.

"Maybe I want to be in trouble." I laughed louder than I should have.

"Oh no you really don't."

"Really, what will you do?"

"It won't be anything nice, I can guarantee that."

"Damn, I'll meet you in the pool." He huffed, kissing my cheek and walked out of the room.

I waited until I heard the back door open and close seconds later and knew it would be safe. I chucked the bikini Nick thought I was wearing onto the bed and fumbled underneath the bed for the bag I wanted to find. I grabbed the bag and pulled it out from under the bed, setting it out in front of me. The pink and silver striped bag had Nick's surprise anniversary gift in. I know we said no gifts but it's a gift for me and for him, all in one. I rummaged through the thin papery material protecting the gift; I got hold of it and yanked it out, smiling straight away at what was revealed. Nick would definitely love this. I stripped down until I was standing there completely naked, feeling slightly uncomfortable I quickly but carefully pulled on the bikini. It fit perfectly. Taylor had told me to buy it knowing that it would make Nick's eyes pop out of their sockets. It was slightly revealing, although I would only wear it in the safety of this house or my own, not wanting anyone else other than Nick to see what was his. The bikini was black and kind of lace; if you looked closer enough you can see right through the thin material and to the naked skin beneath. It covered only a small amount of my breasts, showing the rest of them off, only to Nick's eyes of course. The bikini bottoms were also lace and again covered only the necessary parts that should be hidden, showing off my 'perfect' ass, what Nick would say anyway.

"Demi, hurry up!"

"Okay, I'm coming, get in the pool." He sighed stomping off; I heard the splash of the pool and knew that was my cue. I didn't need to wrap the towel around myself as no one else was in. I might have told Joe and Kevin to leave for the day. It took a bit of convincing but as soon as they heard the word 'anniversary' they were out. I grabbed the towel anyway, needing it for after we would finish swimming to dry myself with. I glanced in the mirror, nodding at my appearance; I grabbed my black raybans and bounded down the stairs. I spotted Nick resting his head against the edge of the pool, obviously getting impatient. I let out a big, shaky breath I didn't know I was holding in and opened the back door making Nick's head shoot up and look over. Taylor was right his eyes literally shot out of their sockets. I walked over to the pool smiling evilly, knowing this would have this effect on him. He swallowed painfully as I slowly and seductively climbed into the pool; one leg over the other. He pushed off the wall, knocking his bottle of beer over on the way. He didn't even glance back; he only had eyes for me. I stopped walking; his chest was right up against me, moving up and down. His hands slid down to my ass, his eyes immediately closing as the feel of my bare ass touched his rough hands. He pushed against my ass, making me move even closer to him. I could now feel the effect I was having on him; his dick was clearly visible through his shorts and was up against my thigh.

I brought my lips to his neck, kissing it softly once before whispering softly.

"Happy anniversary baby, I know we said no presents but I just couldn't help myself." I breathed hot air onto his neck, Nick shivering straight away.

"This is for me?" He stuttered out.

"Yep, all for you." He moaned, grabbing my thighs and wrapping them around his waist. He moved backwards until his legs hit the edge of the pool and slid down. I moved slightly, getting more comfy, rubbing my hips against his accidentally.

"Fuck." He wrapped his hand around the back of my neck, pushing me closer, connecting our lips in a fast, passionate kiss. His hands fumbled with the ties on my bikini; well I'm not even sure if you can call it that. His tongue stroked against mine, without knowing my hips were rubbing against his slightly, in time with the stroke of his tongue. I couldn't get too caught up in the moment, I had a plan and I needed to make it work. I pulled away from his hungry lips and kissed down his chest. Letting my tongue creep out occasionally, wetting the dry skin that wasn't already wet from the water. His hands grabbed onto my ass even tighter as I neared his groin, biting the waistband of his shorts, I pulled them down slightly. I let them fall out of the grip which I had on them with my teeth, and licked and sucked up his body again. I bit his earlobe enticing a deep moan and a thrust of the hips from Nick.

"Where are you taking me baby?" I whispered slowly.

"I can't tell you...it's a surprise." I sighed, climbing off his lap and walking out of the pool.

"Wait, where are you going?" He widened his eyes.

"I'm gonna see if Taylor wants to do something?" I rolled my eyes, taking three more steps before being grabbed onto by the hand.

"What about me?"

"What about you?" I chuckled.

"This." He pointed to his crotch.

"Sorry baby." I walked back over to him, Nick smiling slightly thinking he had won. I leant up towards his ear. "You'll have to sort that one out yourself." I turned smiling, knowing I had won.

"When will you be back?"

"Around five for our mystery date."

"You need to be back here earlier to get ready and all that."

"And all that? What does that exactly mean?" I kinked my eyebrow.

"Oh I think you know what I mean." He made his way over to me, craning his neck towards me, connecting our lips.

"No I really don't." I mumbled throughout our kiss.

"We're going to finish what we started."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

*Six Hours Later*

Nick P.O.V

"Demi baby, come on, we're going to be late!" I bellowed up the stairs for the sixth time in the past ten minutes.

"I'm coming, one minute."

"You've been saying that for the past ten minutes!"

"Maybe if you stopped bothering me I would be ready quicker." I sighed, turning my attention back to the television.

Demi had been pestering me all morning about where I was taking her, until Taylor relieved me and took her shopping again. I really don't understand how girls can shop, shop, shop all the time? I had planned this whole 'date' all by myself, no one knew about it. Normally I would have Sarah and the team sort something out but this was so special to me, and I knew that I would need to impress Demi. I was wearing a charcoal grey suit with black polished shoes and an open button white dress shirt. The only clue I had told Demi about where I was taking her was that she needed to dress smartly, not too casual but not to overdress. I had Demi's gift in my inside suit pocket, we weren't meant to get each other anything but I saw this and immediately thought of Demi. Okay, you got me I went out purposefully looking for something for Demi. The click clatter of heels brought my attention to the stairs. I turned the television off and stood up, glancing over my shoulder and becoming speechless with the sight that engulfed me. Demi wore a tight red dress, not too short but short enough for me to enjoy the sight of her mile long legs. The black heels helped this fantasy of mine. Her hair was pinned to the right, over her shoulder, settling just underneath her breast. She looked breathtakingly beautiful.

"You like?"

"I...love." My speech was slightly stuttered, I mean you can't blame me.

"Really?" I coughed, clearing my throat. Making my way over to Demi and gripping her small hand.

"You look beautiful baby." I pecked her lips, leaving them to linger there for a few more seconds.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly, obviously not used to getting compliments.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." She nodded her head, as if saying yes wasn't enough.

"Have you got a jacket?"

"That I don't have." I sighed, shaking my head. "What, I couldn't find a jacket that would go with this outfit."

"I'm guessing you were planning on taking my jacket at the end of the night?"

"Well you've offered now, so I don't have to ask." She shrugged her shoulders, smiling.

"Come on you." I pulled her hand slightly, tugging her out of the door and into the warm, night sky. It was a perfect evening for the perfect surprise.

I opened the door to my Audi, letting her climb in slowly. I closed the door and ran round the other side, clambering in and starting the engine.

"Do you want the heat on?"

"What?" She chuckled.

"I said-"

"I know what you said; I mean it's like fifty degrees out there, why would I want the heat on?"

"I don't know."

"Nick, why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous, why, why would you say I'm nervous?"

"Because you keep repeating your words?"

"I just want you to like my surprise."

"I know I won't like it Nick." I rubbed my thumb against the back of his hand. "I'll love it."

"I really hope you do."

Demi P.O.V

We had been driving for about fifteen minutes and I had no clue on where we were. I scanned the buildings trying to figure out if we were near any places I might know, but nothing. There were no buildings anymore, just miles and miles of empty land. I hadn't seen another car since we left the highway, isn't that a bit strange? It's only quarter to six? Unless everyone's at the beach, I knew there was a massive party tonight because Joe and Kevin are going to it. The windows steamed up, I could no longer see out of them meaning I had no chance of knowing where we were now. The car stopped and Nick stepped out, walking round the back of the car and opening my door, grabbing onto my hand and assisting me out of the car.

"We're here." He spoke nervously.

"Baby, calm down, I'm going to love it, whatever it is." I pecked his lips.

"Okay, follow me." He grabbed onto my hand leading me through more empty fields and even further away from the car.

After about five minutes of walking we stopped. Looking around there was still nothing in sight, no cottage no tent, nothing.

"I'm going to put my hands over your eyes, okay."

"Yes, please don't kill me." I whimpered, jokily.

"It'll be hard not to, but I wouldn't dare." He chuckled.

My vision went black, and we began to move forward. Each step we took I got more nervous, excited but scared of what would be revealed to me in a matter of minutes. Nick pulled me back, obviously wanting me to stop, which I did.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"Happy anniversary baby." I gasped.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Demi P.O.V

He took his hands away from my eyes and the sight which was in front of me made my heart stop. Tears glassed my eyes, this was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me.

"You like it?" He took a deep breath, waiting on my response.

"I love it, you did this for me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make it special." He shrugged his shoulders. I pounced on him, crashing my lips onto his, eventually pulling away breathless.

Right in front of my eyes was a massive oak tree, decorated with shining fairy lights, lighting up the area of grass we would be sitting on. A picnic blanket lay under the shining lights, filled with plates of food and bottles of which I think was champagne? Nick tugged on my hand, pulling me over to the blanket and letting me sit down in my own. Everything looked perfect, I can't believe he done all this for me?

"Nick this is so beautiful." I gushed, overwhelmed by the care and effort he had put in.

"Wanna get started with the food?" He was very eager. "I just don't want it to get cold." I nodded my head.

The food was exceptionally delicious, Nick seemed very anxious and quiet about something. He would only speak when I asked him a question or complimented the food, and that was only one word answers. We had both finished and were just sitting around in silence. I glanced over towards Nick; he was fumbling for something in his jacket pocket. I put my plate down and moved over to him, leaning into his side.

"Thank you for all this baby, I love it." He nodded. This was getting ridiculous now. "Right spit it out, what's going on with you?" I huffed, pushing myself off of him.

"Nothing."

"Nick, there's something going on with you, just tell me." I sighed. He was draining me now, I didn't know if I had done something wrong or what?

"Okay, it's nothing big but I bought you something for our anniversary." I rolled my eyes.

"That's it?" I chuckled.

"Yes, I know we said no presents but I saw it and I thought of you straight away so I had to get it." He fumbled around inside his pocket, feeling around for the present. After seconds he glanced up with a small box poorly hidden underneath his fingers. He handed the box to me, letting out a huge breath.

"Here, you go baby, happy anniversary." He dropped the small squared shaped box in my hand, waiting for me to open it. I lifted the lid and saw the most beautiful silver and diamond bracelet revealed before my eyes. It glistened in the late moonlight, shimmers of light shooting off into all different directions. I took it out of the box, looking at every specific detail. He'd really gone all out there hadn't he? Something caught my eye, I turned the bracelet round and there was a tiny engraving written on the back side of the bracelet, it read;

**_Demi, Forever and Always, Love Nick_**

I had no control of the tears; they just shot out, soaking the tip of my dress. Nick reached for me, pulling me onto his lap; he stroked my hair, calming me down.

"You don't like it?" His voice cracked, I pulled away, crashing my lips onto his. Filling the kiss with the most amount of passion I could.

"I love it, it's beautiful." I stroked his face, scratching at the small amount of stubble. "Put it on for me?"

"Took you long enough." He took the bracelet, admiring the engraving for a few seconds before tightening it around my petite wrist; making sure it wouldn't fall off. "There, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, I really do love it Nick." I pecked his lips.

"Dem, do you wanna go to that beach party?"

"Only if you want to."

"We might as well; we're all finished up here anyway." He stood up, grabbing my hand pulling me up as well.

We walked back to the car, hand in hand. His hand reached for the door handle, I stepped in front of him, blocking his way to the door. He raised his eyebrows, confusion ran across his face.

"I was thinking maybe we could make a little stop at the house before we go to that party?"

"Why, Dem you look fine?"

"I'm not going to change. I was just thinking the house is empty, it's our anniversary and there will be NO interruptions, why not take full advantage?" I trailed my fingers down his chest before pushing myself off of him and climbing into the car, leaving him there shocked.

Seconds later the door slammed and the engine turned on and we were off into the night. Going at illegal speeds, swerving round corners and beeping slow drivers. I chuckled to myself at Nick's incredible need to get back to the house after what I had said at the field. This was going to be a fun night, one way or the other.

"That was amazing." I rolled over back onto Nick's sweaty, spent body.

"You can say that again." He breathed out.

_I'm going to give all my secrets away._

The sound of my phone shook me from the trance I was in, surprisingly thinking about Nick. I grabbed my phone off the bedside table, which was placed next to the empty condom wrapper.

"Err hello?" I panted, still not completely calm from our intense love making session.

"Demi, my main girl, where you at?" Joe mumbled through the phone, obviously drunk.

"We're back at the house; we'll be at the beach in twenty?"

"Sounds good, bye babes." The line went dead. Yep, definitely drunk.

"Who was that?" Nick questioned, rubbing circles on my bare back.

"Joe, he wants us down the beach in twenty." He sighed, climbing out of the bed in search of his shorts and shirt.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower, I'll be two minutes, okay baby?" He pecked my lips, resulting in a nod from me. As soon as the door was closed I reached for my phone once again but dialled a different number I knew off by heart. No answer. It rung and rung, why the hell was she not answering my calls? We hadn't spoken in a week and a half, had I done something wrong?

_"Hey Sel, it's me ermm, what's going on I haven't spoken to you in ages? I'm kind of missing my best friend. This is like the seventeenth message I've left you, are you okay? I need to speak with you urgently, it's kind of a big deal and I really need my best friend right now, so please call me back, okay? Love you."_

I chucked my phone back on the bed and got dressed, pulling on my denim shorts and Beatles shirt. Nick walked out the bathroom seconds later wearing shorts and a white t-shirt, showing his muscles off very well. I licked my lips at the sight of them. He smiled as he saw me looking.

"You like?" He lifted his sleeve up, tensing his muscles, making them ripple.

"Come on, if we don't leave now we never will." I grabbed onto his arm, pulling him out of the door.

Ten minutes later and we were here, the beach was full with drunken teenagers, empty bottles and plastic cups, half naked girls and bonfires. It looked amazing and so much fun, well apart from the half-naked girls and the alcohol. It's not that I didn't drink alcohol I just don't drink a lot of it, to make myself ill, and besides I'm not even the legal age yet.

I must have wandered off, searching for Nick I couldn't find him. A strong grip on my hand forced me to turn around; it was too forceful and pressured to be Nick's grip. A steroid junkie was standing behind me, vodka in one hand and my hand in the other.

"Hey pretty lady, wanna dance?"

"No, no I don't." I tried pulling away from his grasp but he tightened it around my hand.

"Let me rephrase that, we're dancing now." He growled, I followed him onto the 'dance floor' only to be pulled away to the side, where it was empty, you could still hear the faintness of the beat from the stereo.

"Can I go; my boyfriend's probably looking for me?" I trembled.

"Boyfriend eh? Well no you can't you're staying with me and you'll do what I want you to." He slurred. His hands trailed up my arm as he handed me a cup with some sort of brown liquid in it. "Drink up."

"I don't want to." I shook as he chucked his cup on the floor in frustration.

"Drink the fucking drink you little bitc-"

"Leave her the fuck alone or I'll fucking kill you." Nick growled, he was edging closer and closer, anger was written all across his face.

"Are you the boyfriend?"

"I warned you." He smirked, running at full force towards the man, knocking him off of his feet. The man groaned, holding his stomach, vomit shot out his mouth.

"Maybe if you didn't get so drunk you could fight back you useless piece of scum. Stay away from her, you little prick." He grabbed onto my hand pulling me back into the more social area of the beach.

"Dem are you okay?" He pulled me into his arms.

"Yeah, just shocked." I trembled slightly.

"I'm just going to tell Joe and Kevin we're heading back, come on."

"No Nick we don't have to-"

"Dem, we're going home, no way am I letting you stay here with that creep still here." I nodded, grabbing onto his hand, following him until we saw Joe and Kevin stumbling around the place.

"Kev, we're going to head back."

"You just got here?" Kevin wasn't drunk at the slightest, he just followed Joe around just in case he got hurt or got in trouble.

"Yeah, there was an incident, I'll tell you about it tomorrow, night bro."

"Night."

"Come on baby, let's get you home and in bed?" I nodded, physically too tired to move anymore.

"You tired?" I nodded again, my eyes slowly shutting.

"Woooo, chug it baby!" I glanced over to a girl chugging from a beer barrel. Was that? No it couldn't be. Nick followed my line of vision, his mouth dropped at the sight; I rushed over stopping in my tracks as I neared closer. She turned her head, the drunken form of herself immediately hiding away and the apologetic one coming out.

"Dem-"

"Selena what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were filming wizards?" I crossed my arms.

"We're on a break?"

"Don't lie, tell me the truth."

"I'm not-"

"Selena, I swear to god-"

"Okay, okay, we finished filming." She hid her face.

"What, you've been lying to me this entire time?" My body drooped, I was deflated.

"Not exactly, you never asked how wizards were going."

"What's that got to do with it?" I was confused and slightly angry that she was blaming me for her lying.

"You know Demi, you're too wrapped up in your little world, to think about me anymore-"

"How dare you say that?"

"It's the truth, everybody thinks it but they're just too scared to say it."

"So you think that I don't care about you anymore?"

"Yep, you just drop me like that." She clicked her fingers, later dropping her hand to her side.

"I don't care about you? Okay Selena, have you checked your phone lately?"

"No, I've lost it."

"Well you might wanna check it because 'the girl who doesn't care about you' has called you seventeen times, wondering where the hell you were."

"Dem-"

"Oh and if that's not enough I actually called Wizards to see where you were and if you were doing ok. Do you know what they told me Sel?" I stepped closer, tears pricking my eyes. "They told me that you had finished filming two months ago and had left for the summer." I stopped, right in front of her.

"I can explain-"

"No Selena you can't. Want to know the worst part about all that? They told me that you were with me; you told them that you were spending the summer with me. You lied, to me and the producers; I don't even know who you are anymore." I turned on my heel, ready to leave. Walking away with Nick, I suddenly felt the massive weight being forced onto my shoulders; my best friend had lied to me and I had no idea why. I stopped in my tracks as the sound of her voice powered through me.

"I did it all for him." I turned round, facing her, metres apart.

"For who Selena?"

"Joe, I did it all for Joe." Tears pricked her eyes.

"What the hell do you mean you did it all for Joe?"

"The lying to you and to everyone else."

"The lying about you being here?"

"That and more." I ran over to her, grabbing onto her shoulders.

"What else have you lied to me about?"

"I can't tell you Dem, I can't."

"You know it's better to tell me now than for me to find out later from someone else." She nodded. "If you tell me now, there might be that small chance that we can get back to the way we were before?" She raised her head, signalling for me to follow her.

She turned and walked past everyone's intense gaze and into the more secluded area of the beach. Nick followed behind; I needed him there for the support.

"It never meant to happen."

"What, you and Joe?" She nodded.

"Demi, what I'm about to tell you is going to hurt you so bad, and I didn't ever plan for it to happen-"

"Selena I need you to tell me what happened." She nodded, taking a big breath in and letting it out again.

"It was about two months ago, I had just finished filming wizards and was going to come here to surprise you. When I got here nobody was around, I tried getting in but my name had been taken off of the doorman's list. I called Joe and told him not to tell you that I was here and that I wanted it to be a surprise when you got home. The doorman eventually let me in and nobody was in the house but Joe and me. I don't know how it happened but it just did, I couldn't believe what I had done so I bolted it out of there and never looked back-"

"What happened? You didn't." She nodded, my heart twisted with pain, I had been betrayed by the one person who I thought could never hurt me. "Is that it?" She shook her head, urging her to carry on.

"Joe contacted me the next day and asked if we could meet up and talk about what had happened. We realised how great we were together and it just carried on."

"What you and Joe were meeting up, while he and I were still dating?" Tears pricked my eyes, one little tear escaping, running down my smooth face. She nodded, I heard Nick shuffle and make his way over to me. I stopped him with my hand and signalled for him to give me one minute. He nodded and stepped back.

"How long did this carry on for?"

"It never stopped."

"You mean you're still with him now?" She nodded, timidly.

"Great, so he cheated on me with two people." She shook her head.

"I was the only one, I'm Megan."

"What do you mean you're Megan?"

"Joe didn't want you finding out we were texting so he changed my name on his phone so it wouldn't be noticeable."

"Oh and sending dirty messages to my boyfriend wasn't?"

"Dem please-"

"Do not call me that, you betrayed me Selena. You knew how much he hurt me, I fricking called you and cried for three nights straight, all the while you were fucking him."

"Don't say it like that Demi."

"What that you were fucking him? Sorry does that word make you feel bad? That's all that it was just fucking him behind your best friends back."

"Dem, it wasn't like that-"

"Stop fucking calling me that! I don't want you anywhere near me-"

"Please-"

"Don't call me, don't text me and don't you dare come anywhere near the beach house. This friendship." I pointed between the both of us. "Is over." Tears cascaded down my face, Nick grabbed onto my hand pulling me away from the madness. My vision was blurred from all of the tears, the next thing I knew we were at the house and laying on the bed. Nick stroked my hair and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I rolled on top of him, kissing down his neck, well until he stopped me anyway.

"Demi, what are you doing?"

"Nick I need you to make me forget, just make me forget."

Nick P.O.V

She asked me to make her forget, and I would. If that's what she would ask me to do, I would do it.

I grabbed her hips, crashing my lips onto hers, tasting the small amount of vodka she consumed when we came in. She rolled her hips against mine, I could tell she wanted no games and just me, but I needed to show her how much she meant to me. I kissed down her shirt clad body, pushing fistfuls of it up, eventually she pulled it up over her head and it fell onto the floor. I unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, pulling them off of her legs as quickly as I could, them later joining Demi's shirt and my shirt and shorts, leaving me in my boxers and her in her bra and panties. I grabbed her panties, pulling them off as well, letting them drop to the floor.

"I love you so much Dem, you have no idea how perfect you are." I kissed down her thigh, nearing her entrance. I craned my neck towards her and spread her legs with my hands. I opened her folds with one slow, lazy lick. Demi arched her back, pushing more of her into my mouth. I licked up and down, sucking on her clit, tasting all of her and her juices. Her hands found their way to my hair, pulling and tugging on the longer, stray bits. I moved my face millimetres away from her and blew ever so slightly.

"Holy... shit." She pushed my face back into her, my tongue delving out and licking up and down again. Her face scrunched up, I knew she was nearing her orgasm. I made the movements of my tongue much rougher and faster, in and out, in and out.

"Shit...Nick...fuck." She released my hair and brought my face back up level with hers. "I need you inside me, now." I reached for the condom, but her hand covered mine.

"I'm on the pill; I went to the doctors with Taylor last week. You have to wait a week when you start taking it before you can have sex without a condom. It was a week two days ago." She raised her eyebrows.

I widened her legs, slotting into her. Actually feeling her wetness cover my dick was indescribable. I moved inside of her, thrusting and rolling my hips against hers.

"Yes...Nick...Yes!" I thrusted harder and faster, I needed to make her forget and if this was the way then I would do it all night. The sound of naked skin smacking against each other filled the room along with moans of passion.

"Holy shit, Dem I love you, so fucking much." I brought my lips to her neck, sucking and biting leaving a purple bruise to form by morning.

"Nick, I'm so close, shit I'm so close." I felt her walls tighten around my unprotected dick, it felt so fucking good. I thrusted even faster into her than before, seeing Demi's eyes roll to the back of her head with the force of passion I was putting in sent me over the edge. Spilling into her wet, spent core I rested my head back onto the pillow. Breathing heavily, she rolled out from underneath me and slipped in under the covers. I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer to my sweaty body. I kissed her shoulder, then her neck, nose, forehead, both eyelids and finally her lips. Although letting that kiss linger there for a few extra seconds.

"What was that for?"

"I was kissing everything about you that is perfect." She raised one eyebrow. "That is on your face, but if you would like me to show you everything else that I think is perfect-"

"No, no more, I'm so tired." She chuckled.

"I was only joking baby." I pecked her lips.

"Thank you Nick." She must have seen the confusion lines run across my face. "For making me forget. I don't know how I got this lucky with you."

"Me neither, I'm way out of your league." I held my hand up in front of my face, pretending it to be a mirror.

"Shut up."

"I love you so much Demi." I rubbed her cheek, moving a bit of hair behind her ear.

"I love you so much it hurts Nick."

"You know that I won't ever hurt you, right?"

"I know you won't, you mean the world to me."

"If I did ever hurt you, I don't know what I'd do to myself."

"You would do nothing, because you will never hurt me." She yawned; I could see she was completely drained.

"Get some sleep baby, I love you."

"I love you too." She closed her eyes, drifting off almost immediately.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again baby." I pecked her lips before closing my eyes and drifting off as well.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Demi P.O.V

I woke up to an empty bed, Nick was nowhere in sight. I was still feeling shitty from last night, having found out that Joe didn't cheat on me with a random girl but that it was my best friend. I really tried to forget about what I had found out, I really did, but it just wouldn't get out of my mind. I wasn't sure if I should be mad at Joe or not, I mean I don't have any of them feelings towards him now but I suppose my true colours of how I'm feeling will come out when I see him. I still can't believe Selena would do that to me, those twelve years of friendship really must have meant nothing to her at all.

My phone beeped for the millionth time this morning and it was only 9:00. What a surprise it's another message from Selena, send straight to the delete pile with the other fifty messages she's sent me already. I turned my phone off and went in search for Nick, not before I pulled on Nick's shirt and my denim shorts from last night. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, clipping the stray, static bits to the side of my head. As I neared the bottom of the stairs I heard shouting, the door was shut, meaning that whoever it was who was shouting wanted me not to know about it, or that they didn't want to wake me up. Either one of those two, anyway. I stepped closer to the door quietly; afraid that if I made any sudden movements the argument would stop, I need to find out was this is about. Nick's voice boomed through the door, I could sense the anger in his voice.

"I can't fucking believe you! All this time you've been lying to her face, saying it was some girl who meant nothing to you, when it was Selena all along!

"Nick, please just listen-"

"No, Joe you fucking betrayed me and Demi, I'm your brother, we're blood and she's your friend Joe. She's your fucking friend. You said there was nothing else; you said you'd never lie to me again. I don't think you know how fucking hard it is to see the one you love cry over and over again because her best friend and her 'friend' were lying to her face and making a fool out of her-"

"Nick we weren't making a fool out of her-"

"Just fucking shut up, Demi means the world to me, I would do anything for her, you know that, hell everyone fucking knows that. You and Selena better stay the hell away from Demi, you've hurt her too much already, and I don't want you near me either."

"Nick come on, it wasn't meant to be like this, we're brothers, bro's before hoe's remember?"

"You seriously did not just say that, you do know you just called Demi a hoe right?" He growled.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm your brother, you're meant to choose me over her."

"After all the shit you've pulled on both of us, I don't think I'll ever forgive you again."

"This shouldn't even matter anymore, Demi and I aren't together, and she shouldn't be so hung up about it."

"Stop fucking talking, you're making this even worse for yourself!"

"Maybe I should go and talk to her." I heard footsteps behind the door.

"Joe if you touch that door handle I swear to god-"The next thing I heard was the sound of a fist hitting skin and something hitting the door and falling to the ground. "I warned you, now stay away."

I swung open the door and was revealed with Nick walking away, back towards me. Joe looked up from the ground, he looked in pain and I couldn't care less, he hurt me so much, now it was his time to pay.

"Demi, I'm-"

"Shut up." I ran out the back door after Nick, chasing him out to the driveway. I stopped, hiding myself behind the wall; I watched and observed Nick's startled behaviour.

"Fucking Joe." He kicked a few pebbles, those hitting the garage door and pinging off into different directions. "He hurt Demi, I had to do that, he deserved it, I love her." He turned around looking a little less pissed off, although when he spotted me the colour of his face drained. I ran to him, stopping in front of him, grabbing his hand and interlacing my fingers in with his.

"I'm sorry Dem, I had to do that, he deserved it, he hurt you and-"I crashed my lips onto his, slipping my tongue inside his mouth. He reacted immediately, his tongue massaging mine, making me moan louder than I ever have. His hands travelled south to my ass, gripping it and hoisting me up, my legs wrapping tight around his waist instinctively. The anger spurred him on, I loved it when he was ruthless and rough with me, and it made the whole experience much better and more enjoyable. He pushed me up against the frame of his Audi, not caring in this moment in time if he hurt me and added more passion to the kiss. Remembering where we were, I had to stop this before it would lead to something else and would give a shock to anybody coming in or going out of the house. I pulled my lips away and rested my forehead against his, our heavy breathing matching due to our intense make out session.

"That was a nice way of telling me to shut up." I chuckled; my legs still wrapped his waist.

"Nick, I don't want to stay here anymore, I'm going to check into a hotel. I just don't feel comfortable being here with him and with everything that's gone on." Now it was his time to chuckle, I was slightly confused.

"I don't get it, why are you laughing?" I rubbed at his stubble, admiring the boy I loved.

"I may have already booked us into a hotel?" I shook my head, chuckling slightly.

"Always one step ahead aren't you?"

"Yep, that's me." I pecked his lips, bringing him closer to me.

Nick P.O.V

"How are you feeling today baby?"

"Emotionally?" I nodded, with a sympathetic smile. "Truthfully I feel betrayed and stupid-"

"No, you are not allowed to feel stupid and you aren't stupid. They are the stupid ones, letting someone like you get away." She rolled her eyes.

"Demi, Nick, please let me explain." I turned, anger pumping back through my veins once again.

"Demi, get in the car, we're leaving." She untangled her legs from my waist and climbed into the car within seconds.

"Nick, I just need to speak with her."

"Well you ruined that chance long ago, bye Joe." I went to get in the car but Joe caught my wrist, stopping me.

"Let go." I growled.

"Nick please-"I pulled my hand out of his 'tight' grasp and slammed the car door in his face. The engine revved and we were off, out of the driveway, never looking back. I breathed in through my mouth and out through my nose, trying to release some of the anger I still held. I could see Demi looking at me from the corner of my eye; she reached up and pecked my cheek, the anger leaving my body immediately.

"I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

"And you didn't, Joe's a jerk and will always be one. No one can change that."

"I love you so much Dem." She caressed my cheek, sighing slightly.

"I love you too Nick, so much more." I gripped her hand, interlacing our fingers. It was crazy how we fit perfectly, our hands and our bodies, it's like we were meant to be. I think deep at the bottom of my heart I knew we would be together some day, and I'm so happy we are. I wouldn't ask for anything else, she is my world and I loved her so much.

*24 hours later*

Nick P.O.V

Demi looks like an angel when she's sleeping, and when she's awake actually. What I'm trying to say is that Demi looks like an angle 24/7. I've just realised I mumble a lot when I talk about her, I think I need to get that sorted out. Damn Demi and her beautifulness. Is that even a word? Well if it isn't, it is now. See mumbling? Right here.

"Nick stop watching me sleep." She groaned.

"I wasn't, I was inspecting the fluffiness of the pillows. I'm thinking of complaining, these are not extra fluffy." She chuckled.

"You and your bloody pillows." She opened her eyes, squinting slightly at the bright light, which most people call the 'sun'. I stood up, walking over to the curtains and shutting them, cutting out the bright ray of light. Demi smiling and pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

"You know I prefer your hair when it's down, you look very sexy."

"What and I don't when I have it up?" She glared jokingly.

"Of course you do, but when it's down, Jheez." I crawled back onto the bed, nearing closer to her. She raised her eyebrows as my eyes shot down to her lips. I climbed on top of her, bending my neck down towards her neck, nipping at the fresh, scented skin. Moaning as the taste of her vanilla perfume hit my taste buds.

"Mmm, I love when you wear this perfume." I licked down her neck, across her collarbone and down to her cleavage. I moved my hand from her hips and up to her hair, I fumbled, but eventually pulled the hair tie out and rolled it onto her hand.

"See much better." She moaned as my tongue trailed down into her cleavage. Biting at the top of her breasts, then soothing with my wet, warm tongue.

_You make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven._

"Erghh, it's Kevin."

"Answer it."

"I don't want to."

"Then don't." I chucked the phone back on the table and continued, kissing down Demi's body. My fingers fumbled with the waistband of her panties, rubbing the material in between my finger and thumb. Closing my eyes, taking in the sound of Demi's moans was such a turn on.

"I warned you, don't answer my calls, I'll come to you." Kevin burst through the door, rolling his eyes. I rolled off of Demi, sighing.

"Kev, we were in the middle of something there."

"Well if you would have answered my calls I wouldn't be here would I?"

"True." I ruffled my curls. "Wait, you rang me like a minute ago, you were already here!"

"Okay, maybe I was, it doesn't matter."

"I'm going to leave you two to talk." She pecked my cheek.

"No you're not, sit. This involves you to." She sat down, slumping against the headrest.

"Kev, what do you want?"

"I came here to speak about Joe and Selena-"

"Kevin we don't wanna hear it."

"Nick I need to tell you this, please listen."

"Kevin, neither of us want anything to do with them."

"I know you probably hate them right now but-"

"Oh no, we're sure we hate them."

"Nick, just listen."

"Fine."

"Demi I know this might sound hard to hear but I think, well I know Joe and Selena are in love. I saw it yesterday and this morning. They both feel terrible, they know that you've hurt them and their really sorry-"

"So you're the messenger? Apologizing on their behalf."

"Demi it's not like that, at all."

"Kevin, I need you to leave." His mouth dropped open. "Please, I don't want to say anything that will upset you and I definitely don't want you here apologizing for their mistakes. I like you, well I love you like a brother but it's too soon to hear all of this."

"Okay, I'll leave, just text me if you need me." She hugged him, whispering something in his ear.

The door clicked, signalling he was gone. Demi walked back over to the bed, she smelt like Kevin's cologne, I didn't like it.

"What did you say to Kevin when you hugged him?"

"I said don't tell either of them where we are. I don't want those two coming round here. I can't believe they sent Kevin here to do their dirty work."

"I know baby, I can't believe Kevin would even listen to them about coming over here, let alone actually coming over here." She sighed.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"I don't want to talk to either of them ever again. But he is your brother, I completely understand if you still want a relationship with him though."

"What about Selena? You've been best friends for twelve years?"

"Yeah and clearly that meant nothing to her. We'll never be best friends again, or even friends, I want nothing to do with her."

"And Joe?"

"Nothing, they both hurt me so bad, the only reason I'm holding it together is because of you. You're my rock, Nick. Without you I'd be lost."

"Well then I don't want anything to do with either of them. They both hurt you Dem, I promised I wouldn't let anyone like that hurt you again, and if that means cutting off Joe and Selena then I'll do it. I'll do it because you're the one who needs me, and I'm the one who needs you."

"Only if you're sure?"

"I've never been so sure about anything else, ever in my life." I grabbed her hand, interlacing our fingers.

"I love you Demi Devonne Lovato."

"I love you Nick Jerry Jonas."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Isn't it amazing how one person can make your life better? How that one person can put a smile on your face. A true smile, not one that you put on for the cameras. It's amazing how that one person can say one word and all of your problems go away just for that minute or hour or day spent with them. And the way anything they do, whether it'd be laughing at a corny joke you told or saying how beautiful you look can change your day completely and make your world brighten up again. These are the good days. When you're in love. Don't waste them because soon, shit hits you and life fucks everything up. You lose that one person who meant the world to you, that one person who kept you sane for all those years. Their gone. You're on your own again. Just like old times, except this time you had it all, and in one click of your fingers it's gone.

I'm Demi Lovato, 19 years old and this is my story. This is my story on how I had it all, and within two minutes it was all gone.

We had our ups and down as a couple, every couple does. We had our run in's with old friends and people who we didn't want to see, but we dealt with it. Together.

Some of you remember Nick Jonas as guitarist for Jonas Brothers. Some of you remember him as your idol. Some remember him as a son, brother, nephew, cousin, uncle, friend, fiancé. Whoever you are, however you remember him, make sure there's a place in your heart set for him. He didn't deserve this, he was a good man. All he did was go into the store at the wrong time. All he wanted was a soda, but he never left that store.

Jack Reynolds was his name. Jack Reynolds was the man who shot and killed my fiancé.

An armed robbery, a man in a balaclava, my Nick and a store full of people. Nick done what any man should have done. Gave up his life to save the thirteen people in that store.

Nick was and will always be my hero. I love him; I know he's up there somewhere looking over me. I just wish we would have stopped off at the next store or the one before it. Then he would still be with me. There's hundreds of 'I wish's' that I could say. But never live in the past right?

Two years down the line and I'm just about coping. It helps that I have little Nicky with me. Nicky's two, I didn't know about my pregnancy until after Nick's death. I know Nick's proud of our son; I can see a lot of Nick in Nicky, his eyes and his hair especially.

Just remember, don't waste time on people who don't make you happy, because eventually you'll end up losing the ones who mean the most to you.

August 20th 2011, my 19th birthday. The day that Nick proposed. The day that I said yes. The day that we took a drive. The day that he went into that store. The day Jack Reynolds was robbing the store, armed. The day he pulled a gun out at Nick. The day Nick was killed. The day I found out I was pregnant.

That's a birthday I'll never forget. But also that was the last summer I ever spent with Nick. That's my Summer To Remember.


End file.
